Broken
by lolitarun
Summary: Lying there in the other boy's arms, Blaine finally felt like the pieces were put back together and he was whole.
1. Confession

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So, a lot of people are giving Blaine a backstory… just figured I would share the version that's currently in my head.**

He was broken. Broken like the family that had produced him… like the frame that held the last family portrait they'd had taken. The frame that Blaine still kept wrapped up in a scarf in one of his drawers, because he couldn't let go of that last little bit of normality. As broken as he was, somehow he had come across as someone that could be trusted… someone who had his shit together way more than was really the case. And Blaine could deal with that; Blaine could handle helping someone who was dealing with the same thing he'd gone through his freshman year.

Blaine sat down on the floor of his room, digging through the contents of his bottom dresser drawer, trying to find the only scarf he had that went with his school uniform. His knuckles bumped up against the frame and Blaine stopped, pulling out the scarf-wrapped silver frame. The silver had tarnished over the past decade, but the actual picture itself was more important to Blaine, even with the scratches that crossed the picture. Blaine ran a finger across his mother's face, sighing.

He'd never felt wanted; after the divorce, Blaine had bounced back and forth between his parents for years, never going to the same school two years in a row because his parents couldn't decide whether or not they actually wanted to have a kid. It had been tough and Blaine had survived it, but not without more than his fair share of baggage.

"You're going to be late for class." Blaine looked up from the photo frame as he heard Kurt's voice, smiling at the younger boy as he fought back the tears. Of course, Kurt was too perceptive to not notice that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Blaine sighed and turned away, looking back at the picture in his hands as Kurt walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

"It's nothing," Blaine replied, starting to wrap the frame back up in the old scarf until Kurt took it from his hands.

"It's obviously not nothing if you're crying." Blaine watched as the younger boy looked down at the picture inside the frame. "Is this your family?" Blaine nodded, knowing that he had never told the other boy about his family. "What, are you homesick or something?"

"Or something…" Blaine sighed, taking the picture from Kurt's hands and starting to wrap it in the scarf again so he could put it away. "This was the last family picture we took before the divorce."

"Oh." Blaine hadn't ever told Kurt about his family; it wasn't that he was embarrassed about it, it was just that it had never come up.

"I live with my dad now… but growing up I sort of got thrown back and forth between the two of them," Blaine explained.

"That makes you sad?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled slightly.

"I'm broken, Kurt. Damaged goods."

"What are you talking about? You're like, perfect," Kurt replied. Blaine shook his head.

"I've never known what it feels like to be wanted. My parents didn't want me when I was a kid," Blaine replied. He felt Kurt put an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Kurt, my mom _told_ me that. My parents didn't love each other, and I know they didn't love me…" Blaine put the wrapped frame back in his drawer before he snaked one of his arms around the other boy's waist. "I'm not perfect… far from it. My world sort of fell apart, and I fell apart with it."

"Do you want to skip?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Only if you're going to skip with me."

"I think I can do that. Are you going to talk to me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know why you would want to hear about all of that…"

"Because I care about you… and whether you want to talk about it or not, you need to get all of this off your chest. It'll make you feel better."

"How do you know so much?" Blaine asked.

"My dad made me talk to a psychologist after my mom died." Blaine just nodded, turning his head back towards the door of his dorm room. Kurt had left it open, and Blaine got up and shut the door so that no one would realize that they were in there. Then he walked over and sat down on his bed, motioning for Kurt to come sit with him. Blaine smiled when Kurt obliged, even though he wasn't really as close as Blaine would have liked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Blaine asked.

"Just start wherever." Blaine smiled slightly when Kurt took his hand.

"I always knew my parents shouldn't have been together… they fought all the time, for as long as I could remember. I was seven when my dad left, and the divorce was finalized right before my ninth birthday," Blaine started. "I went back and forth between my parents every school year… my mom hated being stuck with me, and she didn't hesitate to tell me."

Blaine sighed, leaning back against the pillow on his bed. He really didn't know what to say; Blaine had never told anyone about his family before, and he really wasn't sure of the best way to approach it. Blaine felt Kurt gently squeeze his hand, a silent encouragement to continue.

"Things weren't really any better with my dad… he was always busy, and he didn't really know what to do with me when I was living with him. I ended up spending most of my time with his housekeeper, and then with my stepmother. She's cool and everything, but I know she would rather have kids of her own instead of me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's young… my dad can't have any more kids – my mom made him have a vasectomy after I was born, and having it reversed is ridiculously hard and kind of expensive," Blaine explained. "She's better than my stepfather, though…" Blaine ran a hand through his hair, messing up what he'd spent way too long fixing earlier that morning. "I was supposed to live with my mom freshman year, but it really didn't sit well with her new husband. He's…" Blaine sighed, unsure of how to put it into words.

"My stepfather doesn't understand what me being gay really means… Logan thinks I chose to be this way. I was a really big people pleaser when I was younger, so when he set me up with his friend's daughter, I took her out even though I knew that I wasn't going to have feelings for her." Blaine stopped there; he didn't want to tell Kurt what he'd done. Blaine was ashamed of the things he had done in the past, and he had a feeling that Kurt could tell there was something there.

"You can tell me, Blaine… I'm not going to judge you." Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I slept with her. I couldn't think about what I was doing… I had to keep thinking she was someone else. I called her a guy's name, and she outed me to the whole school," Blaine admitted. He opened his eyes, glad that he'd missed whatever reaction Kurt had had to his admission; whatever it had been, it had passed before Blaine opened his eyes. "The teasing was so bad… I barely made it to Christmas break. I wasn't as confident as you are; I couldn't handle the names and the physical abuse from the other kids a school. Not when I was getting pretty much the same thing at home from my stepfather. I was already so screwed up… I just sort of lost it the day after finals, and I stole some painkillers from my mom's medicine cabinet. I'd taken about half of them before she caught me…"

"You attempted suicide?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, seeing the confused look on the younger boy's face.

"I wasn't strong like you, Kurt… I couldn't handle it. My dad flipped out when he found out, and my stepmother pretty much demanded that I move in with them. I told them about the bullying… not everything, but enough for them to freak out and decide that they weren't going to send me back to another public school. They found Dalton, and I've been here ever since."

Blaine wasn't sure what the look on Kurt's face meant; he didn't know the younger boy well enough to read him like that yet. When Kurt didn't say anything for a few minutes, Blaine turned and looked at him again.

"Please say something…"

"I don't know what to say." Blaine closed his eyes, suddenly regretting that he'd started telling Kurt all of those things. He didn't open his eyes until he felt Kurt move, and he was surprised to find Kurt lying down on the bed next to him.

"You're not disgusted?" Blaine asked.

"You were young and confused. I'm kind of impressed that you were willing to tell me all of that, to be honest." Blaine smiled slightly at the idea that he had impressed Kurt, even just a little bit. Of course, the best part for Blaine was the fact that Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's for a brief moment.

"You do realize that you're letting your uniform get all wrinkled, don't you?" Blaine asked, knowing that Kurt cared about his clothes.

"It's worth it. Besides, there's always the ironing board." Blaine leaned in and planted a kiss on the younger boy's lips, holding himself back from making it anything more than what the boy's previous kiss had been. He wasn't going to push things; what they already had was good, and Blaine didn't want to lose that relationship.

"Thank you," Blaine said. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, smiling. For the first time in a long time, Blaine felt like all the broken pieces fit together and he was whole.

**A/n: So, that's my story. I sort of feel like Blaine's too perfect; I love the character, but I feel like he's practically a Gary Sue on the show at the moment. He needs some conflict!**


	2. Skipping

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I decided to write more on this story because it got such a good response as a one-shot. I'm not sure where this is going to go just yet, but I'm sure I can think of something good!**

Blaine opened his eyes, surprised to find that Kurt was lying in his arms, still asleep. Blaine didn't remember falling asleep after telling Kurt about his past, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. It was actually pretty comfortable, and Blaine snuggled closer to the smaller boy. "You're so cute," Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy's forehead.

"You're sweet." Blaine smiled as Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. "Did we fall asleep? What time is it?" Blaine glanced over at the clock, surprised by the time.

"It's one… we missed lunch," Blaine replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Eh, food's not that important." Kurt moved so that he was lying right next to Blaine, their noses practically touching as they lay next to one another. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked.

"You just told me some pretty serious stuff earlier…"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead again, not expecting Kurt to move and start kissing him on the lips. Blaine was surprised at how gentle the kisses were; every other guy he'd ever kissed had been rough, forceful. But Kurt was sweet, soft. And it just felt right.

Blaine let his right hand move so that it was resting on Kurt's hip, testing the waters to see just how far he would be allowed to go. He let his thumb find the younger boy's hipbone through the fabric of his slacks, smiling into the kiss and moving a little closer. Blaine felt the seam of his own slacks starting to tighten around his crotch and pulled away from the kiss.

"We should slow down," Blaine said, purposely distancing himself from Kurt physically.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't help but smile as the younger boy looked so concerned that he'd somehow screwed things up.

"No, you were doing everything right… that's the problem," Blaine replied with a smile. He glanced downward, hoping Kurt would get the picture. The wide look on Kurt's eyes told Blaine that he understood.

"So what… you don't want to… you know…"

"It's not that I don't want to… it's that I don't want to rush things," Blaine said, reaching up and pushing some stray hair out of Kurt's face.

"You know, I thought it was usually the virgin's job to stop before things got out of hand," Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine leaned in and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

"I suppose that would generally be the rule… but as far as this goes, I'm not any more experienced than you are." Blaine let the hand he'd placed on Kurt's hip slide down so that he was touching the younger boy's perfect ass. "I've had a boyfriend before… but we didn't move beyond what you and I have already done."

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip as Kurt scooted closer. He wanted Kurt to move closer. Hell, he just wanted Kurt, period. But Blaine was hesitant to make that move; it was a big step, and their relationship was still really new. "Do you want to stop?"

"No… I'm okay with going a little further. I just don't want to let things get out of hand. I don't want to fuck things up between the two of us." Blaine smiled as Kurt started mimicking his earlier actions, putting a hand on Blaine's hip and rubbing over his hipbone with a thumb. "I like that."

"Well, what about this?" Kurt asked, pushing Blaine's hip with his hand as he moved so that he was on top of the older boy, forcing Blaine over onto his back in the small amount of space they had on Blaine's bed.

"That's pretty nice, too," Blaine said with a smile. He let his hand slide further down Kurt's backside, to the point that he was cupping the other boy's ass with his hand. "As is your ass, by the way." Blaine watched as Kurt started laughing at the comment. "What, am I not allowed to compliment your nice, round ass? It's kind of sexy."

"Weren't you just saying that you didn't want to take things too far?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think that's too far… we're fully clothed." Blaine leaned up and pressed his lips against Kurt's again, this time letting his tongue get in on the action. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt would be into the idea of French kissing, but the younger boy's lips parted for him and Blaine slowly deepened the kiss, letting his tongue move into Kurt's mouth briefly before pulling it back. It was a pleasant surprise when Kurt followed suit, and Blaine allowed him to take over being the dominant one in the action. It was nice, and Blaine enjoyed the way Kurt took over as soon as Blaine decided to be passive about what was going on.

Blaine felt himself getting excited again, and he wanted nothing more than to take off his slacks; the zipper on his pants was pressing up against his body in a way that was both uncomfortable and exciting. "God, you're good at this," Blaine muttered, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. "You sure you haven't had a lot of practice at this?"

"I made out with Brittany once… that hardly counts as being experienced," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled and leaned up to kiss the other boy, his hand reaching up to play with Kurt's hair. Blaine was pretty sure that he wouldn't give a shit whether or not his hair got messed up at this point.

Blaine and Kurt stayed that way for a while, making out and doing their best to avoid going too far. Blaine finally felt his hands tugging the younger boy's shirt out of the waistband of his slacks, ready for some skin-on-skin contact that didn't involve their lips. Blaine was surprised at how defined the younger boy's abs were; Kurt was so skinny, yet he definitely had some muscles that Blaine hadn't ever seen before. It wasn't until Kurt's hands started messing with the button of Blaine's pants that anything happened.

"We shouldn't…" Blaine began, just as his door opened. Blaine and Kurt both turned to see Wes and David standing in the doorway, their jaws practically sitting on the floor. "Shit…"

"Okay then…" David started, putting a hand on Wes's chest to push the other boy out the door. "We'll give you two a minute…" As soon as the door was closed, Blaine could hear the laughter coming from the other side as Kurt rolled off of him and they both sat up.

"So…" Kurt began, smiling slightly. Despite the fact that it was embarrassing, Blaine couldn't help but see the humor in Wes and David walking in on the two of them and he started laughing along with them. It wasn't long before Kurt was laughing, too. "Thank Gaga that was those two, rather than some of the guys from McKinley."

"More like thank God I've walked in on both of them with their girlfriends enough times that they can't really say anything," Blaine replied. He looked up as there was a knock on the door, moving just a little so that no one could see the fact that he was still a little excited from making out with Kurt. "Get your asses in here already."

"So… that was awkward," Wes said, walking in and sitting down in Blaine's desk chair.

"No more awkward than it is for me to walk in on you and Hannah or David and Elizabeth," Blaine pointed out.

"Good point. We were planning on coming to keep you company while you skip, but apparently we didn't need to do that…" David added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Kurt was doing a good enough job of that by himself." Blaine watched as Kurt blushed, smiling at the bright red color Kurt's cheeks turned when he was embarrassed. Blaine let his arm wind around Kurt's waist as he sat next to the younger boy.

"What can I say, my boyfriend is highly entertaining."

**A/n: So yeah, I had to end it on something kind of awkwardly funny. If y'all want more, I'll try and figure out somewhere for this story to go!**


	3. Awkwardness

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Wow, I have people GROVELING for new chapters now? Now really, that's uncalled for… all you have to do is ask nicely!**

Blaine actually sort of liked the fact that Wes and David were hanging out with him and Kurt; while he hated the fact that they had interrupted his fun, it was nice that they could all hang out together.

"So we are going to go back for Warblers practice, right?" Wes asked, tossing a hacky sack up in the air and catching it over and over again.

"Shit… we do have that this afternoon, don't we?" Blaine watched as Kurt stood up, hurrying over to the messenger bag he'd dropped when he'd first come into the room.

"What, did you forget your music?" Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out a black notebook, sighing in relief.

"No, thank Gaga… it would have sucked to have to drive all the way to Lima this afternoon when we just got back from a long weekend," Kurt replied, tucking the binder back into his messenger bag and walking back over to flop down on Blaine's bed. "So, what are we going to do for the next hour?"

"Well, we could talk about how your eyes…" Blaine cut David off by throwing a pillow into his face, giving him an evil look to tell him that he'd better shut up or else.

"What about my eyes?" Kurt asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nothing…"

"Oh please, Blaine… Kurt, we couldn't make him shut up about you for three days after your little spying debacle."

"Wes!" Blaine said, tossing his other pillow at the boy sitting at his desk, succeeding only in knocking the hacky sack onto the floor as Wes caught the pillow in his arms. Blaine could feel his face flushing with embarrassment as he saw Kurt's face, taking in the information he'd just received. "God… you two just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"We're only trying to help… not that you really need it given what we saw when we came in," David replied with a wink.

"Okay, moving on…"

"Oh, come on, Blaine… you tease us about the girls all the time."

"Yeah, Wes, but not in front of them!" Blaine reached up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way out of this one without too much embarrassment.

"Blaine, relax… it's kind of cute," Kurt said, reaching out and touching the back of Blaine's hand.

"Awww…" Blaine glanced over at David, giving him the stink eye again as a warning to shut up.

"David, shut up." Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt putting into words exactly what Blaine was attempting to say with the look he'd given his friend.

"Exactly… David, shut up. Or maybe we'll make this awkward." Blaine saw Kurt raise an eyebrow at Blaine's threat. Blaine smirked back at Kurt, winking at him in an attempt to let the younger boy know that he was really just kidding; he wasn't sure if Kurt got the hint, but Blaine didn't really intend to make good on that threat.

"I'm not sure if I should be amused or worried that you two might actually make good on that threat," Wes replied with a smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking at Blaine for a moment. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx briefly before leaning over towards Kurt and pressing a kiss on the younger boy's lips briefly before pulling away.

"Considering the fact that we just caught the two of you doing much worse less than an hour ago, that was hardly awkward."

"We could make it more awkward…" Kurt replied with a smirk. Blaine was a little surprised that they were doing this; he felt awkward kissing in front of his friends, and he wasn't sure if it was worse for him or for the others.

"Okay, now I'm thinking it's time for a different topic of conversation…" Blaine watched as David leaned back against the wall behind the door and slid down until he was sitting. "You guys didn't eat lunch, did you?"

"No, we sort of slept through it." Blaine didn't miss the raised eyebrows at his comment. "Get your minds out of the gutter… I mean slept in the literal sense of the word."

"I'm not sure I buy that one…" Wes began.

"I know we're supposed to think about sex all the time because we're teenaged boys, but you two are seriously going overboard with this one," Kurt replied with a smirk, winking at Blaine as if there was some sort of secret the two of them shared. It was sort of funny messing with the two straight guys in the room. Blaine smirked back at Kurt, knowing exactly what the younger boy was trying to do with that little wink.

"Kurt, if you're hungry, Blaine hides the food his stepmother sends him in the storage drawer on the top shelf of his closet," Wes said, picking up the hacky sack and starting to toss it again.

"Ignore the stuff he puts on top of the fridge… that's what his mom makes, and she's not as good a cook as his stepmother," David added.

"Wait… how the hell do the two of you know that?" Blaine hadn't ever mentioned his habit of hiding the good stuff to anyone at school; the fact that Wes and David knew was a problem, given the fact that he was trying to hide the best of his homemade snacks from the two of them.

"Your stepmother always packs stuff in Tupperware, not Ziploc bags. And the Tupperware always disappears pretty much immediately after it shows up in your mailbox."

"Okay, Wes, but that still doesn't explain how you know where it goes…"

"Uh… lucky guess?" Wes suggested with a guilty look on his face. Blaine glared at him, wondering if it would actually get the boy to spill. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"You really think that lie is going to work, Wes? Just fess up that you took one of his ties last week…"

"It had better be back in my closet by the end of the day," Blaine said, shooting a death glare in Wes's direction.

"It already is," Wes replied, smirking.

"You broke into my room… twice?" Blaine asked.

"Hey look, it's time to go to rehearsal…" Wes said, getting up and dragging David out of the room.

"Somehow I think it's been more than twice," Kurt replied.

"I think I'm going to have to find a new hiding place for my stepmother's cookies." Kurt got up and started over to the door, picking up his messenger bag as he walked. Blaine followed suit, shutting the dorm room door and wrapping his arms around Kurt for a moment.

"We have to get to rehearsal…" Kurt started.

"We have a minute," Blaine said, leaning in to press one more kiss onto Kurt's lips. "I think next time we'd better remember to lock the door…"


	4. Afternoon

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, I finally have a new chapter for all of you! I'm sorry, though, because this is your last update for a little while. I have exams starting Tuesday, and it's my first year in graduate school so I'm a little freaked out by it all. Although I'm still trying to determine whether or not writing helps with the stress or makes it worse…**

Warblers practice wasn't exactly the most intellectually taxing part of Blaine's day, but today's rehearsal was even less so than normal because they were just going over their routine for Sectionals. They knew the routine; it was just a matter of polishing things so that they would look great at the competition. And the only way to get it all done was to go over the routine as many times as they could, so instead of being stimulating it was really just tedious. Blaine had never been happier for rehearsal to end than he was that day.

"Well, that was…" Kurt began, shouldering his messenger bag as they walked out of the auditorium

"Boring as hell?" Blaine finished, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaine watched as Kurt yawned. "I should not be tired after the nap we took earlier."

"Well, we could always go to bed early," Blaine replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger boy again.

"And miss another meal? Besides, we still both have homework to do… neither one of us really has time for more of that." Blaine slipped an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked.

"Maybe if we do our homework really quickly?" Blaine suggested.

"We'll see." Blaine smirked, letting his hand squeeze the younger boy's hip slightly through the fabric of his slacks. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked, putting an innocent look on his face.

"You seriously don't like the idea of having to do homework instead of hanging out like we did earlier today, do you?"

"No, I don't. What of it?"

"I'll make a deal with you… every assignment you complete, I'll make out with you for five minutes."

"Only five minutes?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his best "puppy-dog eyes" look.

"That doesn't work on me, no matter how cute you are when you do it."

"Since when does it not work? I got you to make out with me earlier…"

"Blaine, you didn't use puppy-dog looks on me earlier. I started making out with you because I wanted to," Kurt replied. Blaine smirked.

"Maybe so, but at least I proved that you want me." Blaine watched as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on… let's drop our stuff off in my room and go grab some dinner. Then we'll get down to business." Groucho Marx was probably starting to get pissed off at Blaine for using his signature move so many times.

"Stop thinking like Puckerman… it's not attractive at all." Blaine just let his smirk widen slightly as they exited the arts building and made their way over to the dormitory building. He was really pushing his luck, and Blaine knew that. But he didn't care, because he was having fun messing with his boyfriend. Blaine let his hand slowly side lower and lower down Kurt's back. "What happened to keeping our hands in G-rated areas in public?"

"It's not PG-13 until my hand reaches your ass… therefore, this is still G-rated," Blaine replied, doing his best to look innocent. "Well, maybe PG. But still." Blaine let his hand slide a little lower, until it was resting over the waistband of Kurt's pants. "Now I'm pushing it a little…"

"Blaine…" Blaine smirked, pushing his hand back up to a safe point on the younger boy's back. "When we get back to your dorm room, maybe we'll have a couple of minutes for some messing around before we go to dinner." Blaine couldn't help himself, and he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the other boy's lips. That was really pushing it; Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was okay with the idea of kissing on the Dalton campus, given what he had been through at McKinley.

"Blaine…"

"It's okay here, Kurt. People aren't going to say anything…" Blaine put his arm back around Kurt and started walking towards the dorm again. "Well, no more than they would say if one of us was a chick. Besides, we walk around acting like a couple all the time anyway. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows that we're both gay."

"I'm sorry… I'm just not used to the idea of PDA. It's…" Blaine listened as Kurt trailed off.

"It's what? Not considered 'normal'? 'Cause I don't really give a fuck about what people call normal."

"That's not what I was going to say. I was just… it's different here. I'm still getting used to the fact that I don't have to hide who I am from everyone." Blaine smiled.

"Well you should get used to it because if we're going to be dating, I have every intention of kissing you. In public. On a regular basis." Blaine leaned over and planted a kiss on the other boy's cheek to make his point. Blaine pushed open the door to the dormitory building and led the way down the hall to the stairwell. They hurried up to the third floor and down the hall to Blaine's room, dropping their things by the door as Blaine pushed it shut. This time, he made sure to turn the lock so that no one else would be walking in on them.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt was the one who started the makeout session this time. After all, Kurt was the one who wasn't really up for kissing in public. Of course, that didn't translate into his behavior in private. So when Kurt backed him up against the door and planted a rather forceful kiss on Blaine's lips, the older boy was more than just a little surprised. "Damn, Kurt… I didn't realize you wanted me _that_ much."

"You're the one who wanted to make out before dinner… I was just speeding things up a little bit to make sure we had time." Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt's shoulders slightly so that he could get by, and then pulled the younger boy away from the door and back towards the bed. He fell down on the bed, pulling Kurt down on top of him with a smile. The younger boy's face was priceless as they tumbled down onto the mattress, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Less talking, more kissing." Kurt complied, and things were quickly starting to get just as heated as they had been earlier in the day. Not that Blaine minded that one bit. After all, he was the one who had wanted to do this before dinner. Blaine finally let go of the collar of Kurt's blazer, reaching one hand up to play with Kurt's hair. His other hand wandered down towards Kurt's waist, his fingers hooking around a belt loop as his thumb made small circles on Kurt's abdomen.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Kurt asked, pulling away from their kissing for a moment. Blaine just smiled as he removed his hand from Kurt's hair and unbuttoned the boy's blazer. Kurt quickly leaned back and removed the coat.

"Bow chicka-wow wow," Blaine muttered with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt's lips were back on Blaine's in a heartbeat, pressing a little more forcefully than they had before. Blaine had the feeling that Kurt wanted this more now than he had before clothing had started coming off. Blaine let go of Kurt's slacks and started playing with the knot in Kurt's tie, trying his damnedest to get it undone so that he could remove it. "No fair… you're wearing more clothes than I am." Blaine finally managed to get Kurt's tie off as the younger boy said those words.

"Too late… now I'm wearing _way_ more than you are." Blaine forced himself into a seated position, noting the fact that Kurt was straddling his legs. "Hey, shoes off on my bed." Blaine pulled off his blazer and sweater vest quickly before he kicked off his own shoes. Kurt's shoes were gone pretty quickly, and his hands were working on removing Blaine's tie. "Kurt, are we moving too fast?" Blaine felt one of Kurt's hands tugging at his shirt, and Blaine started doing the same.

"I'll stop if you want to… but I don't really want to stop." Blaine nodded, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. He slid his tongue between the other boy's lips again, gently touching the tip of his tongue to the roof of the other boy's mouth before pulling back so that Kurt could have a turn. Blaine actually sort of liked the way they alternated being dominant when it came to their makeout sessions. And Blaine really hoped that it would translate into whatever came next, too.

Blaine's shirt was untucked first, and Kurt was swiftly moving through the buttons as they kissed. Blaine was having a much harder time getting Kurt's shirt untucked, but he eventually managed. Of course, Blaine wasn't nearly as good with the buttons because his fingers were larger and somewhat clumsier. It didn't help that his thoughts were being clouded by the fact that Kurt was sitting on his lap and his body was reacting to that. "I love this…" Blaine muttered, finally besting the top button on Kurt's shirt. Blaine started to push the fabric down off of Kurt's chest, until he got distracted by Kurt's hand moving to rest between Blaine's legs. "Oh holy hell… now you're just being a tease."

Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt off quickly, doing his best to ignore the other boy's hand as it stroked him. "I like being a tease… it's fun messing with you."

"You're driving me crazy," Blaine whispered. His voice had deepened significantly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's again as the younger boy's hands moved to his chest, pushing back Blaine's shirt. Blaine shrugged off the white dress shirt and threw it on top of the pile that was starting to form in the floor next to his bed. Blaine's hands then fumbled with the buckle of his belt, doing his best to undo it so that he could get into his pants. After a moment, Blaine pulled his hands away and leaned back. "Shit… maybe we should slow things down." He'd almost forgotten himself there for a minute, and Blaine didn't want to do anything he would regret. Or that Kurt would regret, for that matter.

"I think you're right… we are half naked." Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's ass, partially because he wanted to keep the boy on his lap and partially because he just loved letting his hands rest there. "Wait… shouldn't I be getting off your lap if we're slowing things down?"

"I like the view," Blaine replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Therein lies the problem."

"It's only a problem if you're kissing me, too," Blaine said, bringing one of his hands up to brush a little bit of Kurt's hair out of the younger boy's face. He watched as Kurt glanced at his alarm clock, sighing.

"We should probably put our clothes back on… dinner's in ten minutes." Blaine nodded, sighing and leaning over to kiss Kurt briefly.

"I think I'm going to need a few minutes just to… you know…" Blaine glanced down towards his waist, knowing that Kurt would get the hint without Blaine having to spell it out for him.

**A/n: So, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Homework

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I'm taking a break from studying to write some more on this, because I need a break after that first nightmare! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Blaine had never hated homework more than he did at that moment. He tapped his pencil against his calculus textbook, doing his best to focus on the problems he was supposed to be doing for the next day. It really wasn't working all that well; Kurt was too distractingly cute as he sat on the foot of Blaine's bed, his books spread around him as he worked. Blaine really just wanted to go over to the bed and knock all of Kurt's books off of it, pulling the younger boy on top of him. But Blaine was resisting, because he knew that they both had to get their schoolwork done. It would really suck if either of them got put on academic probation or failed out of Dalton completely.

"I hate calculus," Blaine muttered, trying to make it look like he had been staring at the book the entire time rather than staring at Kurt's back.

"How far have you gotten?" Kurt asked.

"Two problems. Out of ten. It's going to be a while before I finish this."

"Why don't you work on something else? Give yourself a break from math and work on something easier…"

"Because I always do my homework in this order…" Blaine put his pencil down for a moment.

"So?"

"So it would be weird if I did things differently tonight. I don't like changing things like that," Blaine replied.

"What, are you OCD or something?" Blaine shook his head.

"No… I don't think something awful is going to happen if I don't do it. I just… I don't like things changing like that."

"Isn't that the definition of compulsive behavior?"

"I don't think you can be OCD unless you have all the symptoms. No obsessive thoughts, so no OCD. Well, no disturbing obsessive thoughts… the only thing I think of obsessively is you." Blaine watched as Kurt blushed slightly at that comment, making Blaine smile.

"Wait, you actually know the symptoms of OCD?"

"It's actually diagnostic criteria, and that's about all I remember… I took AP psychology last year."

"Isn't there like, a personality disorder or something that's similar to OCD?"

"I don't know, maybe… I don't remember much of anything from that class," Blaine replied. He hadn't really cared all that much for the class, and Blaine had just learned it all long enough to pass the exam.

"I'm sure you could look it up on the internet…"

"I'm sure I could… although I probably need to finish my schoolwork first. You know, since I have some incentive for doing it and all." Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Get back to your calculus, Blaine." Blaine turned back to his book as Kurt did the same, both boys picking up their pencils and going back to work. The problems were ridiculously hard.

_f (x) _=_ x__8_sin 5_x_?

Blaine sighed, trying to figure out what the derivative was of the equation in the textbook. Blaine hated math; the only reason he was even in AP calculus was because he wanted to have as many college credits as possible before he started.

Blaine struggled through the rest of the problems as quickly as he could, hoping he was getting the answers correct. BC calculus was ridiculously difficult, and Blaine hated it. But after another forty-five minutes of struggling through, he was finally finished. "Done. Finally."

Blaine turned around to see Kurt lying on his bed, reading a book for the senior level English class he was taking. He smiled as the boy held up a single finger, a silent signal to Blaine that he needed a minute to finish what he was reading. It was sort of cute to watch the boy stare at something so intently.

"Okay… five minutes?" Kurt asked, looking up and smiling at Blaine as he closed the book. Blaine got up from the desk chair and walked over to his bed, leaning over and kissing the younger boy.

"Really only five?"

"You still have homework for your other classes, and I have to finish this book by the end of the week," Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's collar and pulling him closer.

"You're so sexy when you decide to take charge…" Blaine kissed Kurt again, settling onto the bed so that he was next to Kurt rather than on top of him. It was really just a coincidence that Blaine settled himself between the younger boy and the only clock in the room other than the one on Blaine's computer. And there was no way Kurt could see that from the bed.

"Am I not always sexy?"

"Of course… just more so when you're taking control." Blaine let his hand rest on Kurt's hip, before it slowly slid down towards the boy's butt. Kurt scooted closer, giving Blaine better access as they kissed each other. Blaine loved being so close to Kurt. "I seriously don't think five minutes of this is going to be enough."

"Five minutes is all we're doing right now… finish something else, and we can have five more," Kurt replied, leaning in to continue the makeout session. They still had a couple of minutes, and he obviously wanted to make the most of it. Not that Blaine minded. Blaine opened his mouth as he felt Kurt start trying to slip in some tongue, welcoming the younger boy's advances even if they were only going to continue for a minute or so.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled away from him, moving far enough that Blaine couldn't even keep his hand on the other boy's ass. "It's not over already?"

"Sorry… I have a pretty damn good internal clock. Even you blocking the alarm clock isn't enough to get you more time."

"I hate your internal clock."

"Get back to work." Blaine sighed and got up from his bed, moving back to the desk and doing his best to ignore the fact that his slacks had gotten a little tight around a certain area. He pulled out his physics book, starting to work on the new problems that had been assigned. Blaine hated physics almost as much as he hated calculus. It was part of the reason he always started with homework for those two classes.

Physics took Blaine until after eight to finish; considering the fact that they had started working on homework at six, Blaine found it pretty ridiculous that he'd spent an hour each on two of his classes. If he kept that up, it would be _really_ late before he got done.

"If I do two whole assignments, can I get ten minutes at a time?" Blaine asked, starting to pull out his French book.

"You really want to wait that long?"

"If it means more uninterrupted time with you, I sure as hell will." Blaine didn't mention that his French homework really shouldn't take more than ten minutes or so, so it wouldn't be a long wait. French was easy. Almost as easy as Spanish had been, before Blaine had finished all the semesters Dalton offered. French wasn't something he had to take; it was really more preparation for potentially majoring or minoring in music. Taking French would mean that he would really only be required to learn German once he got to college.

"Done." Blaine glanced at his watch, impressed that he'd done the whole assignment in nine minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

"Didn't you just finish an assignment ten minutes ago? How did you finish something that fast?"

"It was _en __français_… it's easy. Especially since it's pretty similar to Spanish. Romance languages and all that," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"It must be nice to understand languages so easily," Kurt replied, putting his book down again. "So, are you going to come over here or not?"

"Maybe I want _you_ to come over here." Blaine smirked at the younger boy as he got up out of his chair, making it obvious that he didn't really expect Kurt to get up. The bed was much more comfortable for making out, not to mention that Blaine wasn't really planning on getting up any time soon. He was technically done with his homework for tomorrow; his AP English teacher had cancelled class for the next day so that they could all work on the papers they had due on the last day of classes before Christmas. Blaine's paper wasn't completely finished, but all he really had left to do was proofread and edit, which wouldn't take more than an hour or so. Given that their classes were 90 minutes long, Blaine would have plenty of time to get it done during the free class period the next day.

"So, how much more homework do you have to finish for tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"None. All that's left is my paper for English, and since that class is cancelled tomorrow I can finish it up during my free time." Blaine laid down on the bed next to Kurt, brushing his fingers through the younger boy's hair, before he moved his nose so that he could get the scent of the boy's shampoo. "God, you smell so good."

Blaine wrapped his arms around the younger boy, smiling down at him. "You know, I could do this forever."

**A/n: So, this is probably going to be the last chapter before I get into some more serious conflict (and get back to what I wrote in the summary). I know y'all like the borderline-smut, but I think it's time to get into some real drama and actually start thinking about the issues that came up in the first chapter.**


	6. Confrontation

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So two nightmares down, two to go.**

Blaine sighed as he heard a knock on the door of his dorm room. "Come in." Blaine didn't look up from his computer; he was almost done with his paper. It was just a matter of running his spell checker again to make sure he didn't miss anything stupidly obvious.

"Your mom asked me to come pick you up for the weekend." Blaine glanced up from his computer for a moment, rolling his eyes. 

"Like that's ever going to happen." Blaine continued working on the paper.

"Look kid, I don't like this any more than you, but your mother wants you to come visit so that's what we're going to do. Now quit playing your game or whatever the fuck it is you're doing, throw some clothes in a bag, and let's go."

"Logan, I'm writing a paper for my English class that's due next week, and I have to finish it. I already have plans for this weekend, and they don't involve being anywhere near you for any length of time." Blaine hit a few more keys on his computer as he fixed a stupid error he'd made.

"I don't make the rules, Blaine. The judge said…"

"The last time we spoke to the judge, you had been married to my mom for all of six days and I hadn't tried to kill myself because of your stupid attempt to make me straight. So excuse me if I don't intend to follow the stupid custody agreement ever again." Blaine hit save on his paper, finally turning away from the computer.

"I had nothing to do with that…" Logan began.

"You told me I had to go out with Katelyn, and you didn't give a shit when I told you what was going on after she outed me to the whole school. I _told_ you I wanted out of that school, and you did _nothing_."

"I'm not responsible for your mistakes, Blaine."

"I want you to leave. Now."

"I can't do that. Your mother…"

"Will get a phone call from me later tonight, if she wants to talk to me so much. But I'm not going to voluntarily get in a car with you for over an hour just because she suddenly decided that she wants to be a mother. Get. Out." Blaine was starting to get really pissed off at his stepfather, and he stood up with his arms crossed. "Go."

"I'm not leaving, Blaine."

"Blaine, we have to go… um, hi?" Blaine nodded at Wes and David as they walked into the room and Wes noticed Logan.

"I'm Blaine's stepfather… Logan…" the man began.

"He was just leaving," Blaine replied, not moving. He wasn't about to give an inch, not with Logan around.

"Blaine…"

"I have a rehearsal, and then I have plans for this weekend. I already told you I'm not going anywhere with you, so you might as well go home."

"We're just going to go…" David began.

"No. Logan's the only person in this room who needs to leave."

"Actually, we need to get going… rehearsal," Wes reminded him. Blaine just nodded, grabbing his pencil and a binder full of music before he joined his friends by the door.

"I have to go, which means you have to leave. You can't be in the dorm if I'm not here." Blaine lied through his teeth about the rules; he didn't want his stepfather to be anywhere near his room, especially not while Blaine wasn't there. He just hoped that Wes and David would back him up in his lie, at least in front of his stepfather. Blaine just wanted to be rid of him.

"Fine. I'll wait outside." Blaine rolled his eyes, watching as the man walked out of the room.

"Let's go." Blaine, Wes, and David started walking towards the common room that the Warblers used for their meetings and some of their rehearsals. Blaine felt Logan's hand clamp down around his wrist before they were out of reach. Blaine turned around to face the man. "Do _not_ touch me."

"When you get back we're going home."

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Logan. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. And I don't want you touching me, so let go."

"I'm your stepfather…"

"And he told you to let go. So I suggest you get out of here or else." Blaine was impressed at how commanding David could sound when he wanted to. But Blaine's biggest worry at the moment was how tightly his stepfather was gripping his wrist; he was sure that it was going to bruise. But the man slowly released his grip, turning and walking away from the three of them.

"What the fuck was that about?" Wes asked. Blaine shook his head in response.

"It's nothing."

"You've got to be kidding me…" David added.

"Let's just say there's a reason I live with my dad when I'm not here, and leave it at that." Blaine turned and started walking towards the rehearsal. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Blaine hurried towards the common room; they were going to be late, thanks to Logan's refusal to listen to Blaine. He didn't even bother to look and see if Wes and David were following him. Blaine assumed they were following him; they were on the council, after all. They had to be at the rehearsal.

Blaine ignored the strange look Kurt gave him as he, Wes, and David walked into the room. Blaine had a feeling that Wes and David probably had looks on their faces that would make it _very_ easy to see that something was wrong.

"Let's get started."

Blaine was distracted throughout the entire meeting portion of the rehearsal. He caught Kurt's eye at one point and saw the questioning look. Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head, a silent signal to the other boy to remind him that they couldn't talk about it at the moment. They would talk later.


	7. Bruised

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So, I'm getting good feedback on the slight change in direction, and it's **_**really**_** helping me keep going with the story. Now I just have to keep myself from getting too into this story because I still have two exams left before my semester is actually over!**

Rehearsal was more tedious than usual. Blaine's wrist was hurting after his run-in with his stepfather, but he had to stay. He had to pretend that things were okay, that Wes and David hadn't seen anything too horrible, even though Blaine knew that he was probably going to be interrogated as soon as they got out of the room. Blaine's heart wasn't in it as they sang. He was confused and more than just a little upset about what had happened with his stepfather.

"Blaine… pay attention." Blaine snapped his head up when he heard Wes call him out. The look on Wes's face told him that Wes would more than likely be one of his interrogators in just a little while. Blaine just sighed and did his best to concentrate on the music they were supposed to be working on. It was finally over, and Blaine closed his notebook and tucked his pencil behind his ear. He started out of the room, ignoring the fact that his two best friends and Kurt were following him out of the room like he was their mother or something.

"Did something happen?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't stop walking, and he didn't answer the question.

"We don't know… we stopped by his room, and some guy was there…" David began.

"It was his stepfather. There was an argument… but I'm pretty sure we missed the bulk of it, because it made absolutely no sense," Wes finished. Blaine just shook his head as he walked, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Kurt; Wes and David knew him well enough to know that they had better keep their distance when he was pissed off about something. Kurt hadn't seen him in this kind of mood before.

"Blaine, what happened?"

"It's nothing," Blaine replied.

"Nothing? David had to threaten him to make the dude go away… that's not nothing. There's something going on there."

"Wes, David… I appreciate your help, but leave it alone. There's nothing worth talking about."

"That's not what I saw. What about your wrist?" David asked. Blaine shook his head again.

"My wrist is fine." It was a bald-faced lie. Blaine knew that as soon as he got into his pajamas, the whole dorm would be able to see the dark blue mark that he was sure had already started to form just above the bones in his wrist. Blaine was a little shocked when Wes grabbed his hand, pulling back the sleeve of his blazer and unbuttoning the cuff of his dress shirt. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Proving our point." Blaine tried to pull his hand away, but Wes held on tighter; not enough to hurt him, but enough that it would be difficult for Blaine to get away. He closed his eyes, avoiding looking at the hand-shaped bruise that had already started to form. "_This_ is what we're talking about. This is what happened right before rehearsal today, and I for one want to know what the hell that was all about." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Not here," he finally said, pulling his arm away and covering the bruise with his clothing again. "Not right now. After dinner, okay?" Blaine started walking away again. He went into his room and closed his door, dropping his notebook on the desk and taking the pencil out from behind his ear. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"I said later, Wes." Blaine turned as the door opened slightly.

"It's me, actually," Kurt replied, barely sticking his head through the door. "Can I come in?" Blaine nodded, moving over to his bed and taking off his blazer. He threw it over the top of his bookshelf, starting to undo his tie rather than picking it up and putting the blazer where it was supposed to be in his closet. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt picked up the jacket.

"You don't have to clean up after me. I can do that myself."

"But you won't right now, and it'll start to wrinkle if it doesn't get put away soon." Blaine undid the knot in his tie, throwing it over the back of his desk chair before he sat down on the bed. He flashed a sad smile at Kurt as the younger boy sat down next to him on the bed.

"Blaine, tell me what happened. At least what David and Wes know."

"Logan came down to pick me up for the weekend… without warning. Technically, I'm supposed to spend every other weekend with my mom because I'm living with my dad. But we haven't followed that since… not since I moved in with my dad. Logan doesn't take no for an answer." Blaine let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"He hurt you…"

"It's not the first time. I mean, it's the first time he's ever laid a hand on me… but it's not the first time he's done something to hurt me. He's an asshole. It's almost like he's entertained by hurting me."

"Let me see."

"Kurt…"

"I want to see the bruise, Blaine." Blaine didn't resist as Kurt took hold of his hand, carefully folding back the cuff of the older boy's dress shirt until he could get a good look at the blue-tinged skin. Blaine looked down, swallowing hard at the obvious handprint in his skin.

"It's not that bad," Blaine began.

"It's only been a little over an hour, and it's already getting kind of dark. Bruises get worse over time…" Blaine watched as Kurt turned his hand over, until they could see where his stepfather's fingers had been. Blaine looked up as he heard a knock on the door. Before he could even say anything, Wes and David were already coming in.

"What do you guys want?" Blaine asked, pulling his hand away from Kurt and hiding it behind his back. He closed his eyes when David pulled out a camera. "No. No way."

"The second your dad finds out…" Wes began, letting his voice trail off.

"You should take pictures in the morning, too… it's only going to get worse." Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a death glare as the younger boy pulled his arm out from behind his back.

"What happened to waiting until after dinner for all this shit?" Blaine asked.

"We're not letting you get out of us taking pictures of that bruise. Your dad's going to be pissed off…" David began.

"Fine. Go ahead." Blaine knew it wasn't worth fighting his friends. He could always delete the pictures later. He just sat there as David took pictures, letting the other boys move his arm around until they were done. Blaine closed his eyes, wrapping his free hand around Kurt's waist and letting his head rest on the boy's shoulder.

"We should probably go get dinner… if we don't get downstairs soon, there won't be anything left for us to eat." Blaine reluctantly opened his eyes at David's comment, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt and buttoning the cuff again so that he wouldn't show the whole world the bruise.


	8. Sick

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: I've been sort of on fire with this story lately! Here's another chapter, but I have to actually study tomorrow so this may be the last until Tuesday night… if I don't go celebrate being almost done with exams, that is!**

"So what's the deal with your stepfather?" Blaine kicked his shoes off and pushed them into their spot in the closet, trying to figure out how to answer David's question.

"Logan and I don't get along."

"Yeah, we got that one already. Why don't you start with something we don't already know," Wes suggested as Blaine walked over and sat down on his bed, leaning against his pillow and putting his feet up. He looked down at his lap, noting that Kurt had perched on the end of his bed, while Wes took the desk chair and David made himself comfortable on the floor.

"It's not an abuse situation, okay? What you guys saw… that wasn't normal."

"He's never done that before?"

"No, never. He's pressured me into doing stuff before, but he's never physically done anything to hurt me," Blaine replied. He started to run a hand through his hair, before he realized that he'd actually made it to classes and therefore his hair was gelled so hard it was practically a helmet. "I came out to my family freshman year, but Logan didn't understand… he made me go out with a friend's daughter, Katelyn. She was a complete slut, but I wanted to make her happy. I slept with her…"

"Wait, you slept with a girl?" Blaine looked up to see a very surprised look on David's face. Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah… it isn't really something I want to talk about. That's why the teasing started – Katelyn outed me to the whole school because I called her someone else's name. A guy's name. Logan didn't understand… he was always popular. He never had to deal with that. I was so depressed…" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. He just stared at his hands in his lap, until he felt Kurt put a hand on his leg and squeeze it gently. "None of this leaves, this room, okay?"

Blaine watched as the other boys nodded. He knew he could trust them; if they agreed not to spread around the story about how he'd ended up at Dalton, they wouldn't say a word to anyone who wasn't already in on the secret.

"I tried to kill myself right before Christmas that year… which Logan also didn't understand. His advice is always to be a man, to stop acting like a baby and just deal with it. My stepmother freaked out when she heard him talking to me… she talked my mom and dad into letting me move in with him permanently. Technically I'm still supposed to spend at least two weekends a month with my mom, but my mom hasn't enforced it… my mom hasn't ever given a shit about me."

"So then what was he doing here?" Wes asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know… he was trying to make me go home with him…" Blaine looked up as he heard a knock on his door, shaking his head as David started to open it. He watched as the boy stopped. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is? Let me in." Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head some more. Blaine got up and walked over to the door, letting it open just a crack so that Blaine could stick his head out without actually letting Logan into the room.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"We need to go… your mother…"

"I already told you I'll call her! Get the fuck out of my dorm, or I swear to God I will call the police and have you arrested for assault!" Blaine slammed the door of his dorm room, more annoyed than ever that they didn't have door locks. Especially when Logan opened the door and came into the room anyway. "I told you to get the fuck out!"

"Listen to me, damn it! Your mother is sick!" Blaine started to punch his stepfather, but he stopped when he heard the last sentence out of the man's mouth.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you, okay? I thought it might cheer your mother up if you came to see her before she goes into surgery on Monday…"

"What would make you think that? She didn't even put up a fight when Leslie said I was going to move in with her and my dad," Blaine reminded him.

"Maybe we should have this conversation _without_ your friends in the room, Blaine."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving you alone with him. Not after what you did earlier." Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kurt standing behind him, looking as though he was thoroughly pissed off at Logan. Almost immediately Wes and David were standing behind him as well.

"These three are my best friends… whatever you say, they're going to hear it later anyway, so you might as well tell all of us." The truth was, Blaine was afraid to let the other boys leave; his wrist was still hurting, and it had turned even darker since Wes and David had found the damage and taken pictures.

"It's breast cancer… she's having surgery on Monday. They're taking everything. She's really depressed, Blaine… she needs you to be there for her."

"Why now? Why does she need me? She has you… then again, maybe you're just as shitty at being there for her through this as you were at being there for me when I needed you," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, it wasn't like that…"

"Then tell me what it was like, because obviously my memory is faulty."

"Blaine... calm down," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, shaking his head.

"I'll go see her, but I'm not going with you. And I'm not letting you get away with lying to my friends like this."

"You don't have a car." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"My dad bought me a car for my sixteenth birthday, so yes, I do. Which you might know if either of you had bothered to show up for any of my birthdays after I left. Or called, or did anything else to make it seem like you care."

"Not that it even matters. I'll drive you," Kurt added, squeezing Blaine's shoulder again.

"See, it's settled. Go home, I'll see you in the morning." Blaine watched as Logan finally nodded.

"I see I'm not going to make you change your mind. Just make sure you come." Blaine watched as Logan left the room, before he finally relaxed, closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths to make himself calm down.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Blaine… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But your mom…" David began.

"I know I should be upset. But right now all I really want to do is get some homework done and go to sleep, since my Saturday's now shot." Wes and David just nodded and left, but Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist for another moment to stop the younger boy from leaving.

"How are you really feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Numb. I don't know how to feel about any of this…" Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the other boy into a hug. He let his chin rest on Kurt's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"I know… I remember the feeling. And my mom and I were actually close." Blaine felt Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine's body. "It'll be okay." Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder, moving to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Do you want to hang out in here and do some homework? I don't want to be alone, but I'm pretty sure you're the only one who won't try to make me talk about it."

"I can do that. I'll go get my books. And change out of this uniform… I think I've had enough of fitting in for one day." Blaine let go so that Kurt could go get his stuff. Blaine closed his dorm room door behind the younger boy so that he could change into his pajamas and get more comfortable.


	9. Nightmares

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. It's been really great to read so much encouragement about my writing skills; it definitely helps keep me motivated to know that the past nine years of hard work are paying off. Not to mention the two semesters of creative writing in undergrad! Also, this chapter's going to be a little different, just to try something… the first section will be from Kurt's perspective, and then I'll switch back to Blaine. Tell me what y'all think; if it works I might try to work in more of the other characters.**

The alarm clock went off way too early for Kurt's liking. He hadn't slept. It wasn't for lack of trying; Kurt had gotten in bed at a decent hour, and he'd certainly tried to fall asleep. But Kurt had chosen to stay with Blaine and… well, there was a reason Blaine had a single room.

The first problem that came up was that the older boy never stayed still; Kurt knew it had taken Blaine a while to fall asleep, but once he had the older boy had started tossing and turning, never staying still for more than a few minutes. Next came the fact that Blaine talked in his sleep. It was strange for Kurt, hearing his boyfriend say some of those things. They weren't bad, they were just… weird. Very weird.

"Harry… drr… sword's in Isengard…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, particularly confused by the mixing of references. He understood where the Harry Potter reference came from; Blaine was kind of a Harry Potter nut. But Kurt hadn't ever heard his boyfriend reference Lord of the Rings before. Kurt reached across the older boy and turned off the alarm, shaking Blaine's shoulder.

"Wake up… you're talking again," Kurt said. He watched as Blaine just groaned and rolled over so that his back was turned towards him. Kurt sighed, wrapping an arm around the other boy's waist and closing his eyes to try and go back to sleep. It was Saturday; the only thing they had to do was go visit Blaine's mother, and that could be put off a few hours. Kurt just cuddled against Blaine's back, hoping the older boy would calm down and sleep soundly for at least a few hours. Kurt curled his other arm underneath his head, his eyes slowly closing as he fell back asleep.

"Stop… stop!" Kurt opened his eyes as he felt Blaine moving around again. The older boy's screams made it sound more like a nightmare than one of the strange dreams Kurt had overheard earlier.

"Blaine?" Kurt let go of the older boy, moving away so that he wouldn't get hit as Blaine rolled around, his arms flinging wildly. It was strange to watch, almost like a seizure. Kurt just stood next to the bed until Blaine stopped moving, before Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips on Blaine's cheek. For some strange reason, that worked better than his attempts to shake the boy awake. Blaine's eyes were open fairly quickly.

"Has the alarm gone off already?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, smiling.

"A couple of hours ago… right after you said something about Harry Potter being in Middle Earth." Kurt was surprised at how quickly Blaine's eyes got wide.

"Shit… the Isengard thing?" Kurt nodded, smirking slightly as Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head against the pillow. "Oh God… just please tell me I didn't say anything about Gollum."

"No… what happens to Gollum?"

"I don't know… Wes won't tell me, but every time someone mentions Gollum or Dobby he dies laughing. What else did I say?"

"A lot of stuff… you were yelling at someone to stop doing something right before you woke up." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the look of confusion on Blaine's face.

"Oh." Kurt sat down on the bed next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around the older boy's waist as he leaned in and pressed another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I'm here when you're ready." Kurt laid down next to the older boy, pulling Blaine closer to him. "So, when do you want to leave to go see your mother?"

"Can it wait? I'd much rather spend the day with you…"

"As great as that sounds, you did sort of promise your stepfather you'd go. And I don't think anyone around here wants to see him come back," Kurt replied.

"Maybe just a couple of hours? I can think of a lot of things we could do that would still leave us time to go see my mom." Kurt smiled as Blaine pushed him onto his back and started to kiss him again. As much as Kurt wanted to continue, he knew that Blaine was just trying to stall.

"Nice try… get up and get dressed. I'm going to run take a quick shower before we leave."

* * *

Blaine stared out the window of Kurt's car, not really paying attention to the music Kurt had picked out for the drive. Or to anything Kurt was saying for that matter. He was sure that it was something that was supposed to be comforting… or maybe something to distract him from being upset about his mother being sick.

"Hey, earth to Blaine…"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt's face.

"Where am I going? I need you to give me directions."

"Oh, yeah… um, turn right at the next light." Blaine started biting his thumbnail, waiting for Kurt to make the turn. "I think it's three blocks… I haven't been here in a long time." Blaine watched out the windshield, looking for the sign for the street he had grown up on. "There it is, Millwood. Take a left." Kurt followed the boy's instructions silently. "It's the third house on the left… the green one."

Blaine felt Kurt put a hand on his knee as he pulled the Navigator into the driveway. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Please. I'm afraid I might need a quick out… you saw how difficult Logan was being last night. And that was him giving up fairly easily." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for being here." Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips against Kurt's briefly. "You're an amazing boyfriend."

"I would be a shitty one if I wasn't here for you." Blaine leaned back and let go of Kurt's hand, getting out of the car and starting towards the front door of the house with Kurt following close behind.

Blaine rang the doorbell. Technically he still had a key and could probably just let himself in, but it didn't feel right. Blaine hadn't been here in almost two years. The house wasn't his home anymore; since Blaine had moved in with his father after everything that happened his freshman year, Blaine hadn't even come back to visit. Blaine bit down on his bottom lip as the door opened, reaching out for Kurt's hand. For some reason, this made Blaine nervous – more nervous than he was right before a performance.

"What are you doing here?" As soon as the words came out of his mother's mouth, Blaine knew this had been a bad idea.

"I don't know, Mom… maybe because Logan came to Dalton yesterday and tried to drag me down here to see you," Blaine replied, dropping Kurt's hand so that he could cross his arms.

"Why would he do that?" the woman asked. Blaine rolled his eyes as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and started to light one up.

"God, Mom… do you have any idea how bad those things are for you?"

"I've smoked for twenty years, even when I was pregnant with you. It hasn't hurt me yet." Blaine closed his eyes, shaking his head and sighing.

"You already have cancer, and you're trying to claim that they haven't hurt you? Those damn things are going to kill you," Blaine replied. He knew better than to try to take them away from her; Blaine's mother was pretty awful when she was pissed off, and the best way to piss her off was to take away her cigarettes. Not that she wasn't pretty awful to him normally anyway.

"What do you know? You're just a kid."

"A kid who pays attention in health class. Do you have _any_ idea what's in those stupid things?"

"This is what you came here for, huh? To lecture me about what I do to _my_ body? I really don't see how it's any of your business."

"I'm your son… am I not allowed to care about what happens to you?"

"I don't need a seventeen year old to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of doing everything for myself. Why don't you just go back to your little prep school and get on with your pathetic excuse for a life." Blaine closed his eyes as the woman slammed the door in his face.

"She used to not act like that… I don't know why she was being such a bitch." Blaine took a deep breath as he felt Kurt put a hand on his lower back. "Let's just go back to school. I'm not going to fight her. If she doesn't want to see me then I'm not going to force it."

**A/n: Alright, what do you all think? Let me know if you like the section at the beginning of the chapter that's showing the action from Kurt's perspective.**


	10. Lunch

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, so it looks like everyone enjoyed my attempts to incorporate Kurt's perspective on things, so I'll probably continue trying to throw in some bits from Kurt's side of things. I won't necessarily do it every chapter, and I'll make sure to let you know in these notes when it happens.**

Blaine wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, so when the vehicle stopped long before they should have been at Dalton Blaine was confused. "What are we doing?"

"Stopping to get something to eat. It's already past lunch time, and we didn't eat breakfast," Kurt explained. Blaine just nodded, getting out of the car and following Kurt inside the little diner. He wasn't really hungry, but Kurt wasn't going to take no for an answer. Blaine slid into the booth across from Kurt, glancing over the menu that was already waiting in front of him.

"What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Water, please."

"I'll have the same, thanks," Blaine added. He stared down at the menu, trying to figure out what he would actually eat. After everything that had happened that day, Blaine wasn't really sure what he wanted to do about anything.

"So… your mom was… interesting." Blaine smirked slightly.

"I… I have no idea what's gotten into her. She used to at least pretend that she cared."

"Are you okay?" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, his fingers getting tangled in his curls briefly because he hadn't bothered to gel them down before they'd left.

"My hair's a mess, isn't it?"

"Kind of, yeah. But it's cute. Are you going to answer my question?" Blaine sighed, knowing that he'd been caught trying to avoid his boyfriend's question.

"I'll be fine… I'm just still trying to sort things out, that's all." Blaine drummed his fingers on the tabletop for a moment. "I can't believe she's still smoking. She said she was going to stop…"

"Some people just don't have the willpower to break an addiction like that. I'm sure it's not an easy thing to do."

"She has plenty of reason to quit. Seth's got asthma, on top of everything else."

"Seth?"

"My brother. Well, half-brother. He's two," Blaine replied. "I haven't seen him since I left… I talk to him every once in a while, when he's at our grandmother's house. Not that he really knows who I am." Blaine looked up and smiled as Kurt took his hand.

"You two ready to order?" their waitress asked, putting down two glasses of water in front of them. Blaine looked down at his menu quickly, picking a meal at random; he probably wasn't going to eat much of it anyway.

"I'll have a hamburger plate, please."

"Umm… I think I'll have the same, no onions," Blaine added. He watched as the woman nodded and walked away. Blaine shook his head. "Am I the only one getting the feeling she doesn't approve?"

"Oh, no… I get that one too. I can't believe she's that grossed out by us holding hands. Imagine if she'd been in Wes and David's shoes two days ago…" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he took the lemon off his glass of water and put it in Kurt's glass. "Thank you."

"No problem… I like my water plain." Blaine picked up his glass and took a sip, before he let go of Kurt's hand and put their menus away on the other side of the napkin dispenser.

"By the way, how's your wrist? It looked pretty bad last night before we went to bed." Blaine shrugged; he hadn't even thought about the bruising. Blaine pulled back the sleeve of his tee shirt, exposing the skin that had turned almost black from the blood pooling beneath his skin. "That's…"

"Sickening?" Blaine suggested.

"I was going to say disturbing, but I guess that works, too. Maybe you should have that looked at."

"It's fine… it doesn't even really hurt." Blaine pulled his sleeve back down as he saw the waitress approaching again. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand again. "Do you still have any homework to do?"

"No… do you want to do something?"

"Movie? I got _Grease_ from Netflix, and I haven't had a chance to watch it yet."

"That sounds good. Carole sent some popcorn… the good kind, with that fake movie theater butter that's so bad for you."

"Your stepmother is officially awesome," Blaine replied with a smile.

"There's enough to go around, if you want to invite Wes and David."

"But then I wouldn't get to spend that time alone with you. Besides, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation today." Blaine put his other arm on the table and leaned down to rest his chin on that arm, closing his eyes for a moment. He smiled as he felt Kurt start playing with his hair.

"You should let your hair curl more often. You sort of look uptight when you have all that crap in your hair…" Kurt began.

"So you'd rather me run around Dalton with my hair looking a hot mess? It's not even long enough to make a convincing Jew-fro. And you don't want to know what it looks like in-between."

"Well right now it looks pretty cute."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt, who was looking around as his fingers twirled through Blaine's hair.

"The waitress is coming with our food… you should sit up." Blaine did as he was told just in time for the woman to arrive and set their plates down in front of them, walking away without a word. Blaine took the top bun off his burger, pulling off the onions and wrinkling his nose as he put them on the table. "What do you have against onions, anyway?"

"They're gross. I'm not a big fan of raw vegetables." Blaine put some ketchup first on his burger and then on the plate next to his fries, before he started eating. Blaine watched Kurt as they both ate; he really didn't know where the younger boy put it all. Kurt was so skinny, yet he could out-eat Blaine any day.

Blaine barely made it halfway through the burger before he gave up. The encounter with his mother had just really taken away his appetite; Blaine didn't feel right about the way he and his mother had left things, even though there really wasn't anything he could do about it. She was determined not to have a relationship with him, and Blaine couldn't really force her to be his mother.

"You're upset." It was a comment, not a question. It never ceased to amaze Blaine how well Kurt could read him.

"Even knowing that she never wanted me, it still hurts to hear her put it into words, you know?"

"I can't imagine…" Blaine just sighed.

"I don't think I can eat any more of this. You want some of my fries?"

"No, I'm done. You ready to go?" Blaine just nodded in response to Kurt's question, pushing the plate away and taking another sip from his now mostly empty glass of water.

"Let's go."

**A/n: Okay, so this one's more filler, but it took longer to write this scene out than I had originally planned and I don't want to make the chapters excessively long. But next chapter will have a little bit of drama again, because I've come up with an idea of where this is going.**


	11. Popcorn

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I decided that it would be best to go ahead and upload two chapters at once, because the last one was kind of just filler. For the record, this chapter is the reason the rating has been increased! Oh, and it's from Kurt's perspective rather than Blaine's. But don't worry, Blaine's perspective will be back next chapter.**

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who had fallen asleep in his arms less than ten minutes into the movie. Blaine hadn't even stayed awake long enough to eat any of the popcorn. The movie was almost over now, and Blaine had barely moved the entire time; apparently the way to make Blaine lay still while he slept was to wear him out.

Kurt turned off the TV as the movie went into the credits, starting to move so that he could clean up the popcorn and put the movie away. Blaine's room was almost cleaner than his own, and Kurt didn't want to leave a mess for the older boy to clean up later. Kurt shook his head as Blaine rolled over onto his stomach, sliding down just enough that his head wasn't on the pillow. Once he'd finished cleaning up, Kurt walked back over to the bed and started to lay down next to Blaine.

Something dark on the older boy's back caught Kurt's eye. Kurt let his fingers graze across what looked like a birthmark, sliding over the scar that cut right through the mark. Kurt hadn't ever seen this before, mostly because he'd never really paid attention to Blaine's back when they'd been shirtless. Kurt had always been a little distracted by the other things that were going on.

Kurt moved his hand when he noticed Blaine starting to move like he was going to wake up; he didn't want to freak the older boy out. Kurt lay down on the bed, letting his arm wrap loosely around Blaine's waist and scooting as close as he could to Blaine's body. Kurt smiled as the older boy blinked a few times, slowly opening his eyes.

"Did I sleep through the whole movie?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, leaning in to press a kiss on the older boy's forehead.

"You were out before 'Summer Nights' even started. I'm pretty sure I ended up eating all the popcorn."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. How are you doing?"

"Okay… do you want to watch another movie?" Kurt shrugged. He didn't really know whether or not Blaine had any other movies; normally when they watched a movie it was something Blaine had gotten from Netflix. Kurt felt Blaine take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Not to sound nosy, but what did you do to your back?" Kurt asked. He watched as Blaine's face contorted in confusion. "There's a scar." Kurt freed his fingers from Blaine's grip and moved his hand so that his fingers were resting over the scar he'd found earlier. As soon as Kurt's fingertips found the birthmark, he saw a look of recognition pass over Blaine's face.

"Oh… that. Promise you won't freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because pretty much everyone does," Blaine explained. Kurt moved his hand back and took Blaine's again. "I had to have surgery when I was a baby… I was born with something called spina bifida. It's not a big deal, though."

"I thought that people with spina bifida were in wheelchairs."

"Not always… only when there's nerve damage. I was lucky. I've only ever had one major issue." Kurt let Blaine move his hand up into Blaine's hair, resting the younger boy's fingertips over a thin, slightly raised scar that was covered by his dark, curly hair. "I've had a shunt pretty much since I was born… it's just a drain, basically, so there's not too much pressure on my brain. I've had to have a few surgeries to replace it as I've gotten older, but that's about it." Kurt just nodded, taking it all in.

Kurt felt Blaine put an arm around him and smiled slightly. "You're freaked out, aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"No, just… trying to take it all in. I figured it would have been from an injury or something like that." Kurt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Blaine's lips. "It's not like it changes things." Kurt let his hand twine into Blaine's hair again, this time noticing as his fingertips grazed across the scar.

"It doesn't freak you out? That I'm not normal, I mean…"

"When were you ever normal?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly. He watched as Blaine smiled, before the older boy leaned in and kissed Kurt again. Kurt kissed him back, pulling their bodies closer together until they were pressed right up against each other. Kurt was a little shocked when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled over so that Kurt was lying on top of him. Kurt hadn't been prepared for that, so he hadn't been able to shift his weight so that it wasn't all on top of Blaine. 

"You're heavier than you look," Blaine muttered, smiling slightly. Kurt shifted his weight slightly so that he was at least partially holding himself above the other boy rather than actually lying on top of him. He smiled as Blaine started moving his hands under Kurt's sweater, the older boy's fingers tracing patterns over his stomach. Kurt shivered slightly as Blaine's thumb ran over the skin just below his navel towards the button on Kurt's pants. Kurt shifted his weight again so that Blaine could have better access to the button and zipper. The older boy's fingers stopped just above the button, playing with the spare little bit of denim.

"You can keep going… I'm not going to stop you."

"I don't want to push you. We're going too fast… we're not prepared for all of this," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled as the older boy reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed.

"I want you." Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine's again, slightly more forcefully than before. "I want you so bad."

"I've noticed." Kurt whimpered as one of Blaine's hands cupped over the bulge in Kurt's skinny jeans, effectively cutting off any possibility that they might get into that particular Beatles song. "I want you, too. But if we're not prepared… someone's going to get hurt."

"For the record, you're not helping things by touching me there," Kurt commented, moving away from Blaine slightly, until he was laying next to the older boy instead of on top of him. He could see that Blaine was having a similar problem as Kurt leaned in and started kissing along the older boy's jawline, his hand slowly pulling the other boy's shirt out of the waistband of his jeans until his hand could stroke the skin of Blaine's stomach. His hand was getting way too close to the waistband of Blaine's jeans, but he didn't really care.

"Keep that up and I'm going to need a _very_ cold shower to stop myself from fucking you into next week," Blaine muttered. Kurt let his hand slide further down towards Blaine's crotch. "Kurt…"

"Please…" Kurt whispered. He fumbled with the button on Blaine's jeans until it was undone, his fingers moving to the zipper. Kurt smiled as Blaine turned his head and started kissing Kurt back, his tongue gently pressing against Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth and let the older boy start French kissing him. Kurt slowly unzipped Blaine's jeans as they kissed, until he felt Blaine pull away for a moment and move so that Blaine was on his side as well, facing Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand messing with the button of his jeans again, this time actually undoing the button and pulling down the zipper torturously slow. Kurt started tugging on Blaine's shirt, pulling it up towards the older boy's hair. When he couldn't get the shirt off easily, Kurt sat up and pulled off his own shirt, helping Blaine off with his own when the older boy started to follow his lead.

"We're going too far," Blaine warned as both boys laid back down. Despite Blaine's comment, they started kissing again, pressing their bodies closer to one another. Kurt let his hands move down Blaine's chest again. Kurt gently bit down on the older boy's bottom lip, making him whimper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt asked, pulling back just enough to ask the question.

"No." Kurt leaned in and started kissing along Blaine's jawline again, this time slowly moving down to the older boy's neck and then his collarbone, as Blaine's hands worked on pushing their jeans further and further down. Kurt eventually gave up on kissing and started helping Blaine remove their jeans, until they were just wearing their underwear as they kissed. Kurt hooked a thumb in the waistband of Blaine's boxers, pressing against the older boy's hipbone as he continued kissing the older boy. "Oh God, Kurt…"

Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand slipped under the fabric of his own boxers and the older boy started touching the overly sensitive skin of Kurt's penis. "Ohhh…" Kurt pulled down on the older boy's waistband, finally managing to pull his boxers out of the way. Kurt wrapped his hand around the older boy's dick, gently stroking.

"Oh my God… get out, get out, get out." Kurt pulled away from Blaine, turning his head towards the door as it closed rather suddenly.

"Oh shit…" Kurt began, trying to find something to cover up with.

"That was Wes and David, wasn't it?" Blaine asked, pulling the blanket from the end of his bed over their midsections to hide their very obvious erections.

"I think so." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "God… I think we need to start checking to make sure the door's locked before we start making out." He opened his eyes as he felt Blaine press a kiss into his cheek.

"We should probably put our clothes back on…"

"I think I might need to go take that cold shower."


	12. Slow Down

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So yay, exams are over! Not sure how much I'll be updating; I've got to work over my break (eww), plus I'm going to be spending the week after Christmas out of state with family and I'm not sure they have internet. But I'll try to keep this coming as much as possible. Worst case scenario, y'all will get a ton of chapter updates at once.**

Blaine walked out of the hall bathroom, attempting to rub his hair dry with his towel as he walked. It wasn't easy; Blaine's hair curled like crazy when it was wet, and it was so thick it was hard for him to get it dry.

"We need to talk." Blaine was surprised as Wes and David grabbed his arms and started pulling him down the hallway.

"Umm… okay…"

"First of all, you two have _got_ to learn to lock the fucking door when you're going at it," David said as they pulled him into his dorm room.

"It might also be helpful if the two of you would knock before you just walked into my room."

"That's not what we're here to discuss. Well, sort of…" Wes said. Blaine crossed his arms as his best friends let go of him and moved to sit down in his room. "Don't you think you're moving things a little too fast?" Blaine felt his eyes widen at his friend's words.

"Oh my God… please tell me you two aren't trying to give me the sex talk. You can save yourselves the trouble because my dad did this when I was like, eight." Blaine had to admit, he thought it was pretty funny the way Wes and David looked at him uncomfortably.

"That's not what we were trying to do, actually. It's more of an issue of us not wanting either of you to get hurt… and it's slightly less awkward to talk to you about it than to try talking to Kurt."

"Wait, so you're saying you don't want us to be together?" Blaine asked, confused as hell.

"Wes wasn't saying that… you guys dating isn't the problem. It's that we've nearly walked in on the two of you having sex twice this week. And you guys haven't been dating that long…"

"We don't want you two to break up… hell, the day you started dating each other was a relief because we didn't have to hear about how perfect he was constantly. But we don't want to have to pick up the pieces if the two of you get too intense and it ends up ruining things." Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, putting his towel on the hook behind his closet door as he thought about what he was going to say to them.

"Look, I appreciate the advice… but I don't think it's your business what Kurt and I do in the privacy – or lack thereof – of my room." Blaine watched as Wes and David sighed and stood up.

"Just think about slowing shit down some, okay?"

"For real… I don't know if I can take walking in on the two of you in the middle of… whatever it is you two are going to do. I don't want to see your dick, or Kurt's for that matter." Blaine turned and looked at David, rolling his eyes.

"Again, dude, you wouldn't see anything if you would learn to knock before you come into my room. Doors are there for a reason." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, absently scratching at the skin around his scar. "So, is there anything else you needed to talk to me about, or is my sex life the sole topic of discussion today?"

"That was all we _needed_ to talk to you about. What are our plans for tonight?" Wes asked.

"I didn't have any plans… I need to do some homework, but I don't really have a lot for Monday. Why?"

"The girls want us to take them to the movies tonight. Apparently there's a new Narnia movie…" David began.

"And the girls think Ben Barnes is hot." Blaine glanced in Wes's direction to watch his fellow Warbler shudder as he repeated that particular comment.

"Well, he does look pretty nice in armor…" Blaine commented, mostly because he wanted to see what kind of reaction that would get from his two _very_ straight friends. The looks on their faces were sort of priceless. "Yep… the two of you are definitely zeros."

"Zeros?" Wes asked.

"Kinsey scale… zero is completely hetero."

"So what are you?"

"Five." Blaine picked up a shoe that he found lying on his floor, putting it away in his closet where it was supposed to be. "Anyway, what was the point in telling me that you two were taking the girls to the movies tonight?"

"We were going to see if you and Kurt wanted to go with us… the two of you need to get out of the dorms."

"We were out of the dorm yesterday. He took me to go see my mom."

"Speaking of which, how's your arm?" Blaine sighed as Wes asked the question. He should have known that was coming the moment he brought up his mom. Blaine pulled back his sleeve, exposing the bruise so that his best friends could see it. It was dark blue, with a slight green and purple tinge around the edges.

"Scary looking but surprisingly not painful." Blaine winced as David pressed gently against the skin. "Okay, so that hurt. But otherwise not painful. Touch it again and I will kick your ass." David pulled his hand away; they all knew that Blaine would do a pretty good job of at least trying to kick David's ass, but that in the end Blaine would probably be the one getting hurt.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" Blaine looked up and saw a prefect standing in the doorway of his room. Owen was a good guy, but he never knew when to just let it go where Blaine was concerned.

"Does no one knock around here anymore?" Blaine asked, pulling his sleeve down to cover the bruise.

"I think you need to answer my question first. How did you get that bruise?"

"It's not a big deal, seriously… just a misunderstanding."

"That doesn't look like a misunderstanding to me, Blaine. Who were you fighting with?"

"His stepfather," David whispered, just loud enough for Owen to hear. Blaine shot his friend a death glare.

"It's nothing, Owen, really. Already taken care of, seriously."

"His stepfather was here Friday afternoon. There was a little misunderstanding…" Wes began.

"Tell me what happened." Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"Owen, there's nothing to tell. It was a verbal argument; he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go for a few minutes. I bruise easily…" Blaine reached up with his hand and started rubbing his temples, trying to make the headache that was forming go away. "Can we just not talk about this, please? I'm done with my family's drama."

"I'm calling the dean of students…" Owen began, starting to walk out of the room.

"Owen, please don't." Blaine ran over towards the door, grabbing the prefect by the shoulder in an attempt to stop him from leaving the room until Blaine had a chance to talk him out of reporting the incident. "Look, it's not going to happen again. He's not coming back."

"And I'm going to make sure that's the case."

"If you report it, the dean will call my dad… he'll flip out!"

"Maybe that would be a good thing."


	13. Date Night

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to get these chapters up; I'm home for Christmas, but my boss has me working crazy hours because I can only work through Christmas Eve and another temp quit over the weekend (I have my two on-calls, plus her ENTIRE schedule this week, and I worked her closing shift Saturday!). So yeah, I'm EXHAUSTED and it's only Monday.**

The last place Blaine wanted to be was in the back of David's car, texting back and forth with his dad in an attempt to make sure the man wasn't going to go castrate his stepfather. Owen had called the dean of students, who had in turn called Blaine's father before starting in on doing whatever it was he'd decided was necessary to take care of the situation. Blaine had a feeling it involved banning Logan from Dalton grounds.

Blaine felt a hand on his knee and a thumb gently rubbing at his kneecap. He glanced up, smiling slightly at Kurt as Blaine sent another message to his father to assure the man that he didn't need to come out to Dalton or do anything at that moment. "How bad is your father freaking out?"

"I'm trying to talk him out of either paying Logan a visit or coming down to Dalton to check on me. I think I've gotten him calmed down enough to wait until tomorrow to do anything. Of course, he hasn't seen it yet, so I have no idea what he's going to do when he does actually show up at school Monday afternoon." Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own, twining their fingers together. Blaine leaned over and let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"So, should we ditch the others when we get to the movie theater? Maybe go have a little fun in the guy's bathroom?" Kurt whispered.

"You do realize that the whole reason they asked us to come with is because they think we need to slow things down, right?"

"What do they know?"

"They're probably right, to be honest. I keep saying we should slow down. I just suck at listening to myself." They had both been whispering so that the girls, who were sitting in the row in front of them couldn't hear what they were saying. Blaine smiled as Kurt pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"You two are so cute." Blaine looked up at the back of the seat in front of them, smirking at Hannah, who had turned around to talk to them. Hannah was Wes's girlfriend.

"What are you two whispering about, anyway?" Elizabeth, David's girlfriend, asked.

"You don't want to know, Elizabeth… those two can be pretty disgusting at times." Blaine rolled his eyes at David's words.

"We're not disgusting… you two are the perverts who don't know how to knock." Blaine couldn't hold back the laughter as the girls burst into giggles at Kurt's retort.

"We didn't need to knock before you came along, Kurt."

"Wes… that just makes it sound like we really are perverts…"

"That's because you are," Hannah retorted.

"Seriously… David, we've probably gone just as far as Blaine and Kurt have…" Elizabeth replied.

"Further, actually." Blaine knew _way_ too much about his friends and their sex lives.

"Only because Wes and I interrupted the two of you the other day."

"Which gets us back around to our earlier conversation – knock on the door before you open it."

"Let's get away from the topic of sex. What movie is it we're supposed to go see again?" Kurt asked.

"The new Narnia one… about the ship…" David began.

"Please… the boys are only going because we asked them to take us," Hannah replied.

"And we only really wanted to go because Ben Barnes is hot," Elizabeth added. Blaine had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing as Wes and David both made faces in the front seat.

"Well, he does look pretty good in armor…" Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't stop from laughing as his boyfriend repeated his earlier comment almost verbatim.

"That's what I said…"

"We think a little too much alike sometimes." Blaine sat up again, leaning in to press a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Hey, this is a make-out free car! Don't make me disinfect the backseat!" David called from the driver's seat. Blaine smirked, flipping his friend the bird and leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

"We'll stop this car if we have to!" Blaine finally pulled away from the kiss, laughing at his friend's attempt to convince the two of them that they shouldn't make out in the car while they were there with everyone else. He knew that David wasn't seriously going to stop the car; the girls would rebel if he actually stopped because they were barely going to make it to the theater in time as it was.

"You can't stop the car… if you stop the car we'll be late for the movie!" Blaine winced as Hannah hit an octave he wasn't used to hearing; she had a tendency to squeal when she was upset. Or excited. Or pretty much any time she felt any intense emotions about anything.

"He's not really going to stop the car, Han," Wes assured her, turning around in his seat to talk to his girlfriend. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, moving his so that it rested on the waistband of Kurt's pants, just underneath the boy's shirt so that he could gently brush his fingertips across the skin on the boy's side. As soon as the car was stopped at a red light, Blaine unbuckled Kurt's seatbelt and hooked his fingers into Kurt's belt loop and slid him over the leather seats into the center. Blaine put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as Kurt scrambled to buckle his new seat belt so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"What's going on back there?" David called.

"Nothing," Blaine and Kurt replied simultaneously, both trying to look as innocent as possible even though they definitely had their hands all over each other. Blaine wrapped his other arm around their bodies so that his hands were touching one another on the far side of Kurt's body.


	14. Worries

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: HOLY CRAP… 100+ reviews? Are y'all kidding me? I've only had ONE story break 100 before, and that took 28 chapters! Thank you all SO much for your reviews and comments; they're helping keep me focused on this story, and it's definitely helping y'all get chapters faster.**

**Oh, and this chapter is going to have a little more of Kurt's perspective at the end, mostly because I'm not sure how to write the scene in the dean's office…**

Monday morning came too early for Blaine. He sighed as he combed his hair into place, doing his best to keep his wild curls in check for class. Not that he was sure he was going to go to class at all that day; his father was supposed to be driving over to talk to the dean of students in person about the incident with Logan, and Blaine had a feeling that he was going to be pulled into that conversation before long. Blaine shrugged on his blazer as he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," Blaine called, adjusting his tie in the mirror on his closet door and making sure that he looked okay. Blaine smiled as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and saw a pale face leaning on his shoulder.

"You look good… is your dad still coming today?"

"As far as I know. Is it bad that I'm more nervous about having to go talk to my dad and the dean than I was about sectionals?" Blaine asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around Kurt without breaking the younger boy's grip around his waist.

"We should get down to breakfast… it's getting late." Blaine just nodded leaning in for a short, sweet kiss before he picked up his messenger bag and put an arm back around the younger boy's waist as they started out of the room and down to the dining hall where the majority of the school's population was already eating breakfast. Blaine and Kurt got their plates and slid into their usual places across the table from Wes and David.

"Dude, calm down," David said, motioning towards Blaine's fingers that wouldn't lay still; he was tapping his fingers pretty much constantly, mostly out of nervousness. Blaine pulled his free hand into his lap where none of his friends could see it.

"I can't believe you're this freaked out about your dad coming to visit…" Wes began.

"It's not that he's coming to visit… it's that he's going to freak out when he sees the bruise." Blaine looked down at his shaking hand as he felt Kurt grab hold of it in an attempt to help him calm down.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad…" Kurt began.

"It's practically black, Kurt… that's pretty damn bad."

Blaine glanced up as he saw someone walk up next to him, sighing as he saw Owen standing there with a note in his hand.

"Dean McWhirter wants to see you in his office, Blaine." Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand as Blaine put down his fork and stood up, picking up his bag and putting his plate away before he started down the long hallway towards the administration offices. Blaine wasn't thinking as he crumpled the note in his hand as he walked. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm down before he knocked on the office door.

"Come in, Blaine."

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but anxiously watch the clock through his classes. He was worried about Blaine, especially given how worried the older boy had been about the prospect of having to meet with the dean.

"Mr. Hummel, if you're not going to pay attention to the lecture then I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave class until you're prepared to actually learn something." Kurt looked up, surprised that he had been that distracted from class; normally he noticed when someone called his name.

"I'm sorry, sir… it won't happen again…"

"It had better not." Kurt did his best to refocus on the class at hand, but he was having a hard time keeping focused given how worried he was about what was going on in the Dean's office. At least the teacher didn't seem to notice that Kurt still wasn't really paying attention to anything that was going on, at least not until class was ending. "Mr. Hummel, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Kurt bit his lip as he gathered his things; Mr. Lenox was known for not only being hard as hell, but for also being next to impossible to deal with. Kurt walked up to the teacher's desk as the rest of the class left the room to go to lunch.

"Mr. Hummel, is there a problem?"

"I'm just a little distracted today, Sir. It really won't happen again, I promise."

"See that it doesn't. I'll expect you to be on task from now on." Kurt released the breath he had been involuntarily holding; he hadn't realized it until that point. "And Mr. Hummel…" Kurt looked up again as the man called his name. "Don't spread it around that I didn't punish you. I have an image to maintain at this school."

"Yes, sir," Kurt replied, smiling slightly. He quickly wiped the smile off his face as he left the classroom, in search of Blaine. It had been hours since Blaine had been called into the dean's office, and Kurt felt pretty sure that Blaine should have been out of the meeting by now. Kurt's first stop was Blaine's history classroom; Wes and David came out right about the time Kurt walked up, and Wes immediately shook his head.

"He didn't make it to class… he hasn't been in any classes yet today." Kurt sighed, turning around almost immediately and running back towards the dorms. He checked the dining hall on his way there, noting that Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt knocked on the door of the older boy's dorm room, a little concerned when the only response he got was a groan.

"Blaine? You in there?" Kurt slowly opened the door a crack, sticking his head into the room until he could see Blaine's bed. The older boy was laying face down on the bed, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. "Blaine?"

"Kurt?" Kurt could see the flash of pain as Blaine rolled over and moved his arm away from his face for a moment. "Is class over already?"

"It's lunchtime. Are you okay?" Kurt walked into the room, closing the door behind him out of habit. He walked over towards the bed, watching as the older boy pulled his arm over his face again, hiding his eyes.

"Just a headache… I'm just trying to sleep it off," Blaine replied. Kurt sat down on the floor next to the bed, reaching up and gently rubbing the older boy's elbow as he watched his face for a few moments. Kurt let his hand slide up the older boy's arm and shoulder until he was gently massaging the boy's scalp, hoping it would help him relax. "You should go eat, go to your afternoon classes."

"You should see the nurse about your headache," Kurt replied. His fingers were breaking through the bonds formed by the older boy's hair gel as he gently massaged the boy's scalp, being gentle around the edges of the scar Blaine had shown him before.

"It's nothing… I just need to sleep."

"I Googled. Headaches can be a bad sign with your condition…"

"Yeah, I know. If it's still bad when classes are over I'll go see a doctor," Blaine replied, rolling over onto his side so that he was facing Kurt. Kurt pulled his hand away from the older boy's hair as Blaine opened his eyes and flinched. Kurt sighed, already starting to worry about Blaine's physical health as much as he had been worrying about the older boy's mental health. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay… you're in pain."

"It's really not that bad… I've had a lot worse."

"But if it gets worse…"

"I'll text you and get you to take me to the doctor. Seriously, Kurt… I don't think it's anything to worry about. It doesn't feel like that kind of headache." Kurt smiled slightly at the older boy as he reached out to pull Kurt closer so they could share a quick kiss. "Go to class… I promise, I'll text you if anything happens."

"I still have twenty minutes before class," Kurt replied, standing up. He gently pushed Blaine onto his back and then lifted the older boy's upper body so that he could sit down on the bed. Then Kurt carefully let the older boy lean back against his lap. Kurt started gently rubbing the older boy's temples, not saying a word. It was sort of nice, being able to just touch Blaine without it being anything remotely sexual.

"What are you doing?"

"When I was little, my dad would do this for my mom when she had headaches. It helped her relax so she could sleep it off." Kurt moved his hands lower, gently rubbing the tense muscles on the back of his boyfriend's neck and then down to his shoulders. It didn't take long before he could hear the older boy's breathing change, becoming slower and deeper as Blaine fell asleep. When he was convinced that the older boy was asleep, Kurt gently moved so that he could leave for class, covering Blaine with a blanket before he left.


	15. Tired

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: First of all, thank you to the people who have been pointing out some of my inconsistencies in the minor details; I've fixed the girls names in the 2****nd**** chapter, but I'm not sure what to do about the door lock issue… I'll figure it out and fix it at some point. Also, sorry for the delay; work is hell right now thanks to the holidays. I'm so ready to be done with retail.**

Blaine stretched his muscles as he started to wake up, yawning. He wasn't sure when Kurt had left; Blaine hoped that it had been in time to make it to his afternoon classes.

The sound of his phone beeping made Blaine open his eyes and turn towards his nightstand, sitting up slowly to avoid making his head start hurting again. Sleeping for a few hours during the afternoon had helped a hell of a lot, although his head did still ache a bit. Blaine picked it up, touching the screen and navigating to the text message without really even needing to look at the phone.

_Warblers at five, if you're up to it._

Blaine sighed, glancing at his alarm clock and realizing that it was nearly five. He'd ended up sleeping away the whole afternoon, and now he had just enough time to get himself together and make it to rehearsal without being _too_ late. Judging by the message from Wes, Kurt had explained his absence from class to his friends.

_Gonna be a little late, but I'll be there_.

Blaine stood up and walked over to his closet, straightening out his tie and trying to remove the wrinkles from his blazer. He hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes after the meeting with his father and the dean; Blaine hadn't wanted to admit it to Kurt earlier in the day, but his head had been killing him. He'd even been worried about it, but he hadn't wanted to freak Kurt out. At least not until after classes were over for the day.

By the time Blaine made it down to the rehearsal room, Wes had already started the meeting portion of the day and Blaine simply slid into an empty seat at the back of the room, where no one would really notice him coming in late other than the members of the council.

Rehearsal was shorter than normal, which worked out well for Blaine because singing was making his headache come back. Blaine was slow to leave rehearsal, giving his friends and boyfriend plenty of time to catch him on the way out.

"You look tired." Blaine closed his eyes as they walked, smiling at David's keen powers of observation.

"That would probably be because I am. I think I just want to get something to eat and then go to bed," Blaine admitted, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as they all walked down the hall.

"How's your head?" Blaine sighed as Kurt asked the question that he'd been dreading.

"It's okay… hurts a little, but it's not as bad as it was earlier."

"Your head was hurting?" Blaine really wished that Kurt hadn't brought it up in front of Wes and David; his friends knew that his headaches were bad, given the fact that after one of them during sophomore year Blaine had ended up in the hospital for a week because his shunt had malfunctioned.

"It's not that bad… it's just stress, nothing to worry about."

"The meeting with Dean McWhirter?" Blaine nodded in response to Wes's question, biting his lip for a moment.

"It was just kind of awkward… Logan's banned from campus, my dad said if anything like this happens again he'll pull me out of school. Other than that it was pretty much just Dean McWhirter trying to assure my father that Dalton was safe, that it was a fluke." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and just letting Kurt lead the way. "The only thing stopping my dad from pursuing criminal charges right now is the fact that I won't report it."

"Maybe you should report it," David commented.

"I can't do that… Seth needs both of his parents at home. Logan's not a bad guy, he just fucked up. A lot. At this point the only thing I'm comfortable with is going to court and fixing it so that Logan can't enforce the old custody agreement."

"Would it be so bad to report it? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't understand… Seth's fragile. There's already too much going on in my mom's house right now. The last thing they need is more stress."

"And you need the stress of protecting him?" Wes asked. Blaine sighed again, shaking his head.

"I'm not protecting Logan from anything. I'm just doing what's best for my family, okay?" Blaine opened his eyes just in time to catch David starting to open his mouth to say something else, but stop as soon as Kurt shot him a look. "Guys, just trust me on this one… I can forgive him once. We'll go to court in a couple of weeks, and I never have to worry about it again."

"Blaine…"

"Screw it… I'm just going to bed," Blaine finally replied, pulling away from Kurt and starting back towards the dormitory area of the campus.

"Blaine, you need to eat…" Kurt began.

"We'll drop it, okay? Consider this conversation over." Blaine stopped as he felt a friend's hand on his shoulder. "Just come eat."

Blaine just nodded, letting Wes lead him the opposite direction, back towards the dining hall. He knew he needed food; he'd barely eaten anything all day, and if he was going to take anything for his head he would have to have something in his stomach first. Whether or not painkillers worked would be the test as far as whether his headache was really serious or not. He hadn't lied to his friends; it didn't feel like it was anything serious. But he knew better than anyone how quickly that could change.

The dining hall was noisier than usual for a Monday night, and the sound made Blaine's headache worse. He wanted to back out of the room and get away from all of it, but Wes had a pretty firm grip on his shoulder and there was no way Blaine was going to get out of going into the room and at least forcing something down.

Blaine didn't really think as he loaded his plate with food, and by the time he'd sat down at their usual table the contents was fairly laughable. On one side he had a salad, which he had randomly spooned rice over. A slice of pizza took up a considerable portion of the plate, and the rest was taken up by half a bagel that he hadn't put anything on. He watched as Wes and David stifled their laughter, but Kurt's face was only one of confusion.

"This is why you shouldn't be allowed in a cafeteria line when you're not feeling well…" David said.

"You don't even eat half of what's there… and why is there rice on the salad?"

"Kurt, it's better not to ask questions… Blaine doesn't pay attention when he feels like shit, and that mess is what he ends up attempting to eat," Wes explained.

"It's been worse. At least most of the plate still looks edible."

"Seriously, do we have to discuss my eating habits? I just want to eat so I can go sleep." Blaine picked up the bagel, taking a bite. He didn't like the way the others watched him so closely as he ate, almost as if he had some kind of eating disorder.

Blaine tuned out the conversation going on around him as he ate, starting to feel better as the food hit his stomach. It wasn't going to make the headache go away completely, but it was definitely helping to even just have something in his stomach.

Blaine got about halfway through the bagel before he stopped, putting it back down on the plate and glancing up at his friends. They had all stopped talking and started focusing on their plates while he'd been so tuned out. The rest of the meal was finished in silence, which was weird for their little group; someone was always talking, although the quiet was at least partially because Blaine wasn't talking. Blaine let his head rest on his hand, his elbow on the table top, as he waited for the others to finish their meals.

"I thought you were going to eat and then go to bed…" Kurt began.

"I didn't just want to leave… that would be rude."

"You feel like shit and you're still worried about being rude?" Blaine shrugged at Wes's question.

"I don't feel like shit… I just don't feel that great."

"Come on… you should go to bed," Kurt said, standing up and picking up both his own plate and Blaine's to put them away. Blaine sat at the table until Kurt came back and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine got up and let the younger boy guide him back to his dorm room. "Do you want me to rub your neck again?"

"Would you mind?" Blaine asked, smiling slightly.

"Go get ready for bed, and take something for your headache. I'll wait for you in here." Blaine did as he was told, taking a change of clothes into his bathroom and hurriedly stripping out of his rumpled uniform and into the plaid pants and white tee shirt he intended to sleep in.

Blaine pulled a bottle of medicine out of a drawer and poured out two pills, popping them in his mouth and chasing them with a drink of water. He brushed his teeth, going through the usual routine to get ready for bed. By the time he was done and walked out of the bathroom, Kurt was sitting on his bed flipping through a book. Blaine forced a smile as the younger boy looked up.

"Fake smiles don't look good on you."

"You're almost too observant," Blaine replied, walking over towards the bed and sitting down facing his boyfriend. He watched as Kurt put the book back on his nightstand, smiling as he saw that it was his copy of Grimm's fairy tales. "They're kind of gruesome for bedtime reading, don't you think?"

"I can't believe people read these to their kids… I mean, I'd read some of them before, but I never noticed how creepy they were before." Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt reached up and brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Lay down."

"Commanding much?" Blaine asked, making sure that it was obvious to Kurt that he was only kidding. "I like it."

"This is not at all sexual…" Kurt began as Blaine felt the younger boy's fingertips slowly starting to circle his temples. Blaine felt his muscles start to relax as Kurt gently massaged his head and neck.

"I love you."


	16. Hospital

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Here's a new chapter; sorry if updates are slow for a few days… I'm on vacation, and I'm probably not going to have a lot of time while we're here, not to mention that the Internet's not the best out in the middle of nowhere. I'm not used to not having RoadRunner!**

Blaine hated waking up with a headache. Especially when he'd gone to sleep with one the night before and it had only seemed to get worse during the night. But this morning was different, because there was another sensation that helped to distract him at least somewhat from the fact that he might very well end up making a trip to the hospital that day.

Blaine snuggled closer to the other warm body in the bed, smiling slightly at the feeling of someone's arms tightening around him. "You're adorable when you sleep."

"You stayed all night?" Blaine asked, moving so that his right arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"No… I came to check on you before I went to bed. You asked me to stay…"

"I don't remember…" Blaine began.

"Is your head still hurting?" Blaine opened his eyes and nodded. It was useless lying to Kurt; Blaine knew the younger boy would figure it out quickly enough. "What do you need me to do?"

"I just want to stay like this for a while." Blaine picked up his head and moved it closer towards Kurt's shoulder as it rested on his boyfriend's arm.

"I love you too, by the way… you fell asleep last night before I could tell you. And I'm guessing you missed the message when I came back, too." Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You'll come visit me, right?"

"Where are you going?" Blaine knew Kurt didn't understand the question. But then again, Blaine hadn't exactly been clear in what he was asking.

"This headache… it's not going away."

"I noticed."

"I'm going to have to go to the hospital… if it doesn't go away soon." Blaine felt Kurt's whole body tense as he spoke.

"How can you be so nonchalant about that? You're sick…" Kurt began.

"No more so than any other time… you forget, I've done this before. A lot of times, actually."

"How many times?" Kurt asked.

"I've never had a shunt last more than four years… the shortest was two months. I'd barely gotten caught up at school before I was back in the hospital." Blaine opened his eyes and watched Kurt's face. He didn't like the look of concern on the younger boy's face. "It's going to be okay." Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt pull away from him.

"Come on… I'm taking you to the hospital." Blaine closed his eyes as he sat up, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. As soon as he got to his feet, Blaine felt his stomach turn and he stumbled into his bathroom to throw up in the toilet. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine sat back as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach, closing his eyes. "Just let me brush my teeth…" Blaine opened his eyes again as he felt Kurt taking his arm and slowly helping him to his feet. He made quick work of it, brushing just long enough to get the taste of his own vomit out of his mouth and not really worrying about making his teeth clean. Kurt never let go of him, an arm wrapped around his waist the entire time. Blaine didn't even think about grabbing anything other than his wallet as they walked out the door.

"What's going on?" Blaine closed his eyes when he heard Owen's voice coming up behind them. "Where are you two going at six thirty in the morning?"

"I'm taking Blaine to the hospital… he's sick…" Kurt began as Owen walked around to talk to them face to face.

"We should call the dean…" Owen began.

"Owen, it's sort of an emergency… I don't think it's a good idea to wait for you to call Dean McWhirter…" Blaine replied, closing his eyes again and trying to ignore how much his head was hurting. "If you don't just let us go soon, you're going to be calling an ambulance instead."

"I'll drive you, then. Kurt…"

"I'm going with him. I know what's going on better than you do."

"I'll get my keys and we'll go." Blaine just nodded, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder as the younger boy did his best to hold Blaine up. He didn't really need to be held up, but he also didn't want Kurt to move away from him. It was oddly comforting to have his boyfriend staying so close to him.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Kind of… it's only going to get worse. I should call my dad…" Blaine began, not even thinking about the fact that he didn't have his phone. He started fumbling around his pajama pants, trying to find a pocket where he might have put his phone.

"I'll call when we get in the car. I have your phone in my pocket." Blaine nodded. It was just easier to let Kurt take care of things; his head was pounding to the point that he wasn't sure he would be able to follow a conversation for very long. And that would really only scare his father and stepmother more than was probably necessary.

Owen came back and led them out to his car, ushering Blaine and Kurt into the back seat. Blaine didn't bother with his seatbelt, leaning against Kurt as Owen started driving towards the hospital and the younger boy pulled out Blaine's cell phone. Blaine closed his eyes as the younger boy talked on the phone, slipping off to sleep again for the remainder of the car ride.

Even at seven in the morning, the emergency room of the local hospital was surprisingly busy. Dean McWhirter was already waiting for them inside; Owen had apparently called him while Blaine wasn't paying attention. Which was probably a good thing given the fact that Blaine's dad wouldn't be there for more than two hours.

Blaine wasn't completely sure what was going on around him; everything happened so fast, Blaine was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm almost before he really even knew what was going on. The only thing he really knew was that the medicine he'd already been given wasn't doing anything other than making him want to go back to sleep.

"You okay?"

"I'm tired… I just want to go to sleep again," Blaine replied, fighting to keep his eyes open as he spoke to Kurt.

"So then go to sleep."

"I need to stay awake… at least until my dad gets here."

"Blaine, that's still more than an hour and a half from now… if you're tired, you should sleep." Blaine closed his eyes, nodding at Kurt's reasoning. It was going to be nearly impossible to stay awake for that long, and he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to do it.

**A/n: I know, I know… it's another sort of cliffhanger. But I need to switch POVs, and I don't want it to be massive so I have to stop it here!**


	17. Parents

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So for the record, this ENTIRE chapter is going to be from Kurt's point of view. I might do some scenes with Wes and David later, although I'm not sure about that… I don't really have a good sense of those characters in my head, and we haven't really seen much of them at all on the show to help me understand them. But we'll see…**

Kurt hated hospitals. Loathed, detested, despised… there really wasn't a word strong enough to convey just how much he disliked them. And yet here he was, choosing to stay with Blaine even though there was clearly nothing he could do. The older boy was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

Blaine hadn't woken up since Kurt had told him that he should just go ahead and go to sleep, and that had been almost two hours. Dean McWhirter had sent Owen back to school fairly quickly, and Kurt was fairly certain that he had only been allowed to stay because the dean suspected that he and Blaine weren't just friends.

Kurt had spent the last two hours staring blankly at the wall, looking away only when a nurse or other member of the hospital's staff came into the room. They had taken Blaine for a CT scan shortly after the older boy had fallen asleep, and Kurt had been left in the hospital room alone for a while. They'd brought Blaine back after an hour or so, but the boy hadn't even stirred the whole time.

"Right now we're just waiting for you to sign the release… I've seen Blaine's medical records so I'm sure you know the drill by now."

"The dean was supposed to have signed this as soon as you all asked for it…"

Kurt looked towards the door at the sound of voices, sensing the frustration in the second voice immediately. He couldn't really see the people who were talking, as they were just around the corner from where he was seated.

"We asked him if he was allowed to sign off on the surgery, but he wasn't willing to do it. I'll send someone down for him as soon as possible, and we'll get started."

Kurt felt awkward about sitting in the hospital room, still wearing his pajamas, as a man wearing an almost impeccable suit came around the corner with his hands in his pockets and started.

"You must be Kurt." Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I'm Blaine's father."

"It's nice to meet you. I mean… not under these circumstances, of course…"

"It's okay, Kurt. I understand what you mean…" Kurt watched silently as the man walked over to the bed and pushed the curls out of Blaine's face, earning him a soft moan as Blaine moved away from his hand and tried to find another comfortable position. "He sleeps a lot when he's not feeling well."

"I noticed… we had to pretty much force him to eat dinner last night instead of going straight back to bed," Kurt replied.

"Thank you for that. And for bringing him here… Blaine would have waited until the last possible minute to get help." Kurt just nodded. "You should probably go back to school with the dean… at least make it to some of your classes today."

"He asked me…"

"You're more than welcome to come back after school… I'm sure Blaine would want you to come see him. But right now it's just going to be a lot of waiting." Kurt nodded, standing up and putting his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants. He felt awkward standing there with Blaine's father, not knowing what to say.

"It's the shunt, isn't it? That's what's wrong with him."

"Yes. Just a little under three years this time… he'd made it through a week at Dalton before his last surgery." Kurt nodded; Blaine hadn't given him any details about any previous incidents, although now he understood why Wes and David had seemed so concerned about what was going on with Blaine the day before. "I'm guessing that my son left out some details about his condition. He tends to do that… Blaine doesn't like to talk about it. It's one of many things he doesn't like to talk about."

* * *

Kurt watched out the window of Wes's car as they drove towards the hospital, taking in the scenery that he'd missed that morning during the car ride with Blaine and Owen. It really was beautiful outside, especially given the fact that it had started to snow while they had been in class. It was just a light dusting, not even enough to do more than leave a white film across the landscape.

"I hate driving in the snow… why couldn't you drive, Wes?"

"Because I don't have an SUV. My car doesn't do so well in the snow." Kurt smiled and turned back to the conversation that was going on inside the car with him.

"I would have let you drive my car…" David started.

"No, you wouldn't… you don't let anyone drive this mini-tank. Not even your brother," Wes replied, cutting his friend off.

"My bother has already wrecked three cars and there is no way in hell I'm going to let mine be his fourth. There's a reason my parents left him that piece of shit he has at Dalton instead of something decent."

"What kind of car does your brother drive?" Kurt asked. Car talk was one of the few "guy" things that he actually understood the obsession with. Of course, he had no idea what David's brother might drive given the fact that pretty much anything could be considered a "piece of shit" compared to the ML450 Hybrid David drove. Even Kurt's Lincoln Navigator paled in comparison to his friend's Mercedes-Benz.

"Right now, it's an old Honda… it's literally almost as old as my brother. I'm honestly surprised that thing still runs." Kurt just nodded, unsure of what to say. That was always one of the difficult things about Dalton for him; most of the other students came from wealthy families, Blaine included, and their idea of quality was a little different from his own. Kurt's own vehicle stood out among the other cars in Dalton's parking lot because it wasn't brand new or German. He knew the car David was talking about almost immediately, because it was by far the oldest vehicle in the student lot.

"Hondas tend to last a long time if you maintain them properly," Kurt replied, not thinking about the fact that his Dalton friends didn't know about his grease-monkey past.

"So you know cars? I didn't know that about you." Kurt shrugged at Wes's comment.

"My dad's a mechanic… I've been rebuilding carburetors since I was nine." He turned back towards the window, watching the houses they passed by as they turned down the street the hospital was on, biting his lip as they got closer and closer. Kurt was nervous, mostly because he was worried about meeting Blaine's father again. He really wasn't sure what the man thought about him, given the fact that Kurt had been wearing only his pajamas and a very beaten-up pair of old sneakers when he'd run into him.

"Earth to Kurt…" Kurt turned back towards Wes and David, realizing he'd spaced out. He was surprised to find that they were standing outside of the car, watching him just sit there. "You aren't going to get to see your boyfriend unless you get your ass out of the car." Kurt got out of the car quickly, following the two older boys into the front entrance of the hospital.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as they walked into the building; his mind was elsewhere, distracted by thoughts of Blaine and everything that he had learned over the past few days. He simply paused behind his friends as they stopped at the reception desk and then continued following them as they walked over to the elevators. Wes and David were talking the whole time they walked, although they seemed to realize that Kurt was distracted and wasn't really going to contribute to the conversation.

"I should have known you boys would be here this afternoon." Kurt looked up at the female voice, surprised at the young woman standing in front of them.

"How is he?" Wes asked. Kurt realized that this woman must be Blaine's stepmother, given the fact that Wes and David obviously seemed to know who she was.

"Blaine's sleeping right now. Which is probably a good thing given the fact that it's keeping his father from yelling at Blaine's doctor in the middle of the ICU." Kurt felt his heart skip a beat, suddenly worried about what might have happened that would make the man who had seemed so calm and composed earlier that upset.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He didn't react well to one of the medications. Which the doctor would have known beforehand if he'd actually looked at Blaine's chart, because it's exactly what happened three years ago," the woman explained. "I'm sorry… I don't think we've met."

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt watched as the woman smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm going down to the cafeteria to get some dinner, but you guys can go ahead down to his room. Wes, David, keep my husband from killing anyone."

Kurt followed Wes and David down the hall, biting his lip as they walked up to the door of Blaine's hospital room. He hung back a bit as the other two walked in and started up a conversation with Blaine's father. The older man's suit was no longer pristine looking; the jacket was gone, his tie had been loosened, and his shirt was rumpled. Instead of looking calm and put-together, let looked like he had been run over by a Mack truck. But as soon as Kurt spotted Blaine, he was distracted from his thoughts about the older boy's father.

Blaine didn't look good. Kurt knew it was probably just because he was still pretty heavily drugged, but seeing Blaine so unnaturally pale scared Kurt more than he had expected it would. That terrified Kurt even more than the fact that a large section of Blaine's curls had been shaved off and there was a bandage taped to the side of his skull. He couldn't move from the doorway, not until Blaine's father stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He isn't as bad off as he looks, I promise. Blaine should be fine in a few days."

"He's just so pale…" Kurt began. "The last time I saw anyone that pale, the doctors didn't think my dad was going to make it."

"It's a little unnerving. But it's completely normal… he'll be okay." Kurt nodded, finally moving out of the doorway and over towards Blaine's bed, picking up the older boy's hand. It was cold, but as soon as Kurt twined his fingers through Blaine's he felt the older boy squeeze his hand.

**A/n: Ack, sorry y'all. I know it sucks, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up given the fact that I've been slack. Blame it on my sister for bringing sick kids on vacation who gave everyone their cold… it's the worst one I've had in YEARS. Add a little bit of writer's block, and yeah… recipe for disaster as far as my ability to update.**


	18. Curfew

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, so not only did y'all get two chapters of a new story (check out my profile if you're interested), but also an update here! For the record, this has only happened because it's currently snowing, meaning I have tomorrow off from school. Once things really get back in the swing… well, I can't guarantee updates anywhere at that point. Gotta love graduate school.**

Blaine was so tired of being in the hospital. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if it wasn't for the fact that his dad was having to drive two hours each way every night; Blaine felt guilty about how exhausted his father was making himself, even though Blaine had assured the man that he would be fine. At least his stepmother, Melissa, seemed to be a lot calmer about the situation this time. In the past she'd nearly worried herself sick every time Blaine had to have another surgery.

The only good thing about being stuck in the Westerville hospital was the fact that his friends could come visit him. Most of the Warblers had come at least once, and Kurt had been there pretty much every afternoon, doing his best to study for the exams that were coming up while Blaine slept on and off.

"Look at it this way… you get extra time to study for your exams since you're missing the last week of classes." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's way of looking at Blaine's current situation.

"I could walk in there Monday morning and be fine, if my dad would just let me take the damn tests with everyone else," Blaine replied.

"I can't believe you aren't jumping at the chance to miss a test."

"I may skip classes, but I don't like missing tests. Make-up tests are usually harder than the real thing anyway." Blaine smiled as Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer so that Blaine could rest his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I'd probably be less ready to get back to class if Melissa would at least let me look at my homework. She's been sending it home with my dad instead."

"You shouldn't be worrying about it… not until you're out of the hospital at least. You're still weak…"

"I'm not that weak… and don't give me that bullshit line about how I need more sleep because that's all I've done for the past three days. And that's not even counting how many hours I slept the day before the surgery," Blaine replied.

"You're sleeping for a reason," Kurt said. Blaine closed his eyes as his boyfriend pressed his lips to Blaine's left temple. "Just stop stressing about school, okay? You're only going to make it take longer for you to get back on your feet."

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, stop fighting and just kiss me already," Kurt replied, leaning in and turning Blaine's face so that their noses were practically touching as the younger boy pressed his lips against Blaine's for a brief moment. Blaine didn't like it when Kurt pulled away from the kiss; they hadn't been alone since they'd left Dalton, and Blaine was hungry for more. The second time it was Blaine going in for the kiss, which wasn't over until Blaine heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat from near the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but Blaine's doctor is headed this way, and if I remember correctly I believe that you have a curfew to get back for, Kurt." Blaine let his forehead rest against Kurt's for a moment as his stepmother spoke.

"Five more minutes?" Blaine asked.

"I can't miss curfew… Owen's already let me slide once this week, and I don't think he's going to overlook it if it happens again."

"So then just stay here…"

"I don't think that would go over any better than me missing curfew." Blaine let his bottom lip stick out in a pout for a moment, until Kurt leaned in and pressed another kiss on his lips. Blaine sighed as Kurt stood up and started towards the chair where he'd left his coat.

"Be careful… it was snowing earlier."

"I've lived in Ohio my whole life… a little snow isn't going to scare me."

"The fact that you aren't scared is what scares me," Blaine replied. "Just drive slow, okay? And watch out for ice."

"I will… stop worrying so much." Kurt didn't get a chance to say anything else before the doctor walked into the room, Blaine's chart in his hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I should be back in my dorm at school instead of in this hospital bed," Blaine replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm not okay with that happening just yet. But your vitals look good… I think that as long as nothing happens tonight, I would be okay with letting you go home tomorrow. To rest… I don't want you stressing yourself out with a lot of work."

"I guess that means there's no chance of me getting back to school to take my exams next week?"

"Don't count on it… you need to rest. It's up to you and your parents once you're out of the hospital, of course, but I wouldn't recommend it." Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way his father and stepmother would let him anywhere near Dalton now that Melissa had heard the doctor's standing on the issue. "I have a few other patients to check on while I'm here. I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine was relieved when the doctor walked out of the room; he and Kurt had been particularly careful about showing affection around the hospital staff, although Blaine was pretty sure that everyone who worked there could guess exactly what was going on between the two boys given how much time Kurt had been spending there after school. It wasn't that they were ashamed of anything; Kurt just wasn't comfortable with the idea of having all of these strangers staring at them when they were kissing one another.

"I really should go. I'll text you tomorrow and find out what's going on," Kurt said, leaning over for a quick kiss. Blaine tried his best not to let go of his boyfriend's hand, but Kurt was easily able to pull away from him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Blaine just nodded, sighing and closing his eyes.

"He's such a nice boy." Blaine smiled slightly at his step-mother's comment about Kurt.

"I know how to pick 'em, huh?"

"I'm going to go call your father. You should invite Kurt to come to the house over the holidays… I know it's sort of far from where he lives, but he can come spend a few days with us, if you want."

"You sure Dad won't mind?" Blaine asked.

"It was your father's idea, actually."

"I'll invite him tomorrow when I talk to him…" Blaine pulled the blanket closer around his body.

"Get some sleep… you're going to have a long day tomorrow."


	19. Packing

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Okay, so in a review someone predicted that I was going to hurt Kurt in some way, but that detail in the last chapter was more to illustrate how cold it is rather than to foreshadow some horrible occurrence. Trust me, I wouldn't do that to Kurt. Not in this story, at least…**

There was only one thing Blaine disliked about getting out of the hospital: having to ride in a wheelchair from the hospital room down to the car. Blaine hated feeling helpless, and that was exactly what having to be in a wheelchair was like for him. "This is ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of walking downstairs on my own – they know that because I've been out of the bed walking around this hospital for days."

"It's policy… you know that." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head rest back against the pillow of the hospital bed. He'd already gotten dressed, and he was just waiting for a wheelchair to be brought so that he could go home.

"It's a ridiculous policy… it's ridiculous that I've been stuck here this long, too." Blaine pulled away as he felt his stepmother ruffling what was left of his hair. "It's also pretty ridiculous that they found it necessary to shave off that much of my hair… it's going to take forever for it to grow back."

"So we'll cut your hair a little shorter, make it less noticeable," his stepmother replied.

"Cutting my hair shorter isn't going to change the nice big bald spot I'm going to have for Regionals…"

"That's still two months away at least… you'll have hair again by then, I'm sure." Blaine was about to respond, but he stopped as a wheelchair was finally brought into the room.

"Ready to go?" The nurse, or whoever she was, was entirely too cheerful for Blaine's taste.

"I was ready to go as soon as I woke up Wednesday morning," Blaine replied, flashing her a smile that almost no one would realize wasn't real. He'd gotten ridiculously good at that.

"Well, let's get you out of here." Blaine got up out of the bed, walking over to the wheelchair and sitting down without saying a word to the nurse about how much he detested the entire process of being released from the hospital.

"I forgot your coat…" Melissa began.

"We have to go by Dalton anyway… I'll grab one while we're there." The trip from his room to the hospital entrance closest to his stepmother's car was almost completely silent, for which Blaine was grateful. He wasn't really up for talking to the nurse, and he didn't really have anything to talk about with his stepmother; he'd been talking to her whenever he was awake for the past several days, except when Kurt was there. Including all the times he had woken up in the middle of the night and been unable to go back to sleep.

Blaine wanted to say that he would be okay to walk from where the nurse had stopped the wheelchair when his stepmother pulled up into the loading area, but he knew that it would be a pointless argument. But he refused to let her help him get out of the chair and into the front seat of the SUV simply because he didn't need her help, even if that was technically her job.

"So, we'll go get your things from school and then head home," Melissa said, putting the car into gear as soon as Blaine was in the passenger's seat with his seatbelt buckled. He let his forehead rest against the cool glass of his window, shivering slightly as he waited for the car's heater to warm him back up. "Get the blanket from the backseat… you'll warm up faster." Blaine did as he was told, wrapping the old blue fleece around his body as much as he could considering the fact that he was wearing a seat belt. After a few moments, Blaine felt his eyes closing involuntarily and he fell asleep as they drove towards the school.

The blast of cold air that accompanied his stepmother getting out of the car when they arrived at Dalton was not the kind of awakening Blaine had been expecting. "God… it's freezing." Blaine got out of the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing the blanket into the backseat before he rushed across the short distance between the car and the front door of the building they were heading into. Blaine stopped as soon as he was out of the cold, waiting for his stepmother to catch up.

"Let's get your stuff… I know you're tired." Blaine just nodded, leading his stepmother up the stairs towards his dorm room. Blaine was surprised when he opened his door to see that someone had made his bed since he'd left, and that there was a stack of books and folders sitting there that Blaine instantly recognized as his homework.

"Well, that saves one task for today," Blaine muttered as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and his old Citadel hoodie to wear on the ride home. He wasn't really in the mood for riding around in just his pajamas. He threw on the hoodie quickly before pushing the closet door closed just enough that he wasn't changing pants in front of Melissa; that would have just been too awkward.

"Okay, obviously you'll need the books on your bed and your computer. What else do you want me to help you pack?" Melissa asked as Blaine changed.

"Uh… the top drawer of my dresser needs to be packed. Don't worry, there's nothing more scandalous than my underwear in there."

"Of course not… everyone knows the scandalous stuff is kept in the nightstand." Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing at his stepmother's joke.

"You'll be glad to know that the nightstand is also safe, considering I have no reason to have scandalous stuff there. Not that you need to know about my sex life, or lack thereof…" Blaine walked out of his closet, pulling a couple of suitcases with him and throwing them on the bed, before picking up his messenger bag and putting the homework that one of his friends had been kind enough to collect for him inside it. Even with all of the books and papers, there was still enough room in the bag for his laptop.

"Blaine!" He turned as he heard a voice calling his name, just quickly enough to see Wes as he and David entered the room and nearly tackled him in a group hug.

"Guys, be careful… I don't want to have to take him back to the hospital before I even get him home." Wes and David backed off pretty quickly.

"We saw the car… figured you were probably up here getting your stuff for break," Wes commented.

"And we texted Kurt to let him know you were here, so he should be by as soon as he tears himself away from Mr. Adamson's lecture about late homework assignments. Apparently he's holding the whole class over because so many of them are missing stuff," David added.

"Poor guy… Adamson's pretty intense when he's upset."

"At least he wasn't actually upset with me," a voice said from the doorway. Blaine turned and watched as Kurt dropped his messenger bag just inside the doorway. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Blaine smiled as the younger boy walked over and pulled him into a quick hug.

"I'm not going to be back for school until after break, and I had to come get my stuff at some point. It's easier to get it now instead of coming back to town for it later." Blaine raised an eyebrow as he realized Wes and David were trying to make a quick exit.

"Sorry guys… council meeting. We'll talk to you later, okay Blaine?" The two were gone before either of the others could make a comment.

"What council meeting? I thought Warblers was already over for the semester," Blaine commented.

"They're talking about ideas for Regionals so that they can get working on arrangements over the break. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"You should be studying… exams, remember?" Blaine put his arms around Kurt again briefly and leaned up to kiss Kurt's forehead. "You can always come visit over break. My dad said you were more than welcome to spend a few nights with us, since it's kind of a long drive."

"I'll have to talk to my dad and Carole about it, but I'll let you know. Or maybe I'll take advantage of the offer when I take David and his brother to the airport in Akron after exams."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now go study." Blaine leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before he let go of the younger boy and let him leave to go to his own dorm room.


	20. Home

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to end it on the fluffy moment because I think it's cute.**

Kurt checked the address Blaine had texted to him against the address of the house he was sitting in front of, making sure that it wasn't some kind of mistake. Of course Kurt knew that Blaine's family had money; Blaine went to Dalton, after all, and he had mentioned something about his father being some kind of surgeon. But a house like this implied that there was family money from somewhere.

The house was easily three times the size of the house Kurt had grown up in, not to mention the fact that it sat on a couple of acres by itself and the yard was perfectly landscaped. The addresses matched, so Kurt turned off the car and got out, walking hesitantly up to the front door and ringing the bell.

"Kurt! I'm guessing you just got done dropping off David and Will at the airport?" Melissa asked, opening the door with a smile.

"They should be taking off for Atlanta in thirty minutes or so. How's Blaine?" Kurt started taking off his coat and scarf as Melissa shut the door behind him.

"Sleeping at the moment… he came down with a cold right after we got home, so I've been making him stay in bed as much as possible. It's up the stairs, then down the hallway to the left, first door on your right."

"I shouldn't wake him if he's sick… maybe I should just go…" Kurt began.

"Don't be ridiculous… it's three hours from here to Lima, not to mention that it's supposed to start snowing again any minute. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to drive that far in this weather. And he told me to make sure to wake him up when you got here, anyway." Kurt just nodded before he started up the staircase, completely forgetting to look around the foyer and admire his friend's house; he could always do that later.

Kurt knocked lightly on the door that he'd been told belonged to Blaine before he opened the door just a little and stuck his head in. He could see a lump under the covers of the large bed that he assumed was Blaine, so he walked into the room and over towards the bed, lying down next to his boyfriend (although on top of the covers) and pulled the comforter down until he could see Blaine's face. The older boy looked peaceful even if he did have to breathe through his mouth. Kurt was close enough that he could hear the congestion in his boyfriend's chest and it concerned him.

"Kurt?" Kurt smiled as Blaine's eyes fluttered open and the older boy pushed back the covers once his coughing fit was over. "You came…"

"I told you I would. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Kurt reached out and started to brush a few stray curls out of Blaine's face, but he stopped when his fingers brushed against the older boy's forehead and he felt just how warm Blaine was. Kurt let his palm rest against Blaine's forehead for a moment. "I know… it started the day after I got home. I've been to the doctor already, it's just a cold."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with school… I didn't want you to worry about me during your exams," Blaine explained, pulling an arm out from under the blankets and trying to pull Kurt closer to him. Kurt quickly obliged by putting an arm around Blaine so that they were pressed as close together as was possible given the thick blankets that covered the bed. They weren't there for long before Kurt realized that Blaine had fallen back to sleep. Kurt slowly started to disentangle himself from the older boy's arms, but as soon as he tried to move Blaine shifted in his sleep until his head was resting on Kurt's chest and one of his arms was stretched across Kurt's torso so that Kurt was effectively stuck there. He sighed and let his arm wrap around Blaine, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was radiating heat.

"Boys, dinner's ready." Kurt looked up as he heard Melissa walking into the room.

"He's asleep," Kurt replied, letting his fingers run through Blaine's curls. "He's burning up…"

"I know. He has to eat something before I can give him anything else." Kurt watched as Blaine's stepmother walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Blaine, putting a hand to his forehead briefly. "He sounds worse." Kurt watched as Melissa carefully rubbed the older boy's back. "Blaine, time to wake up… dinner's ready."

Kurt slowly started extricating himself from Blaine's grasp, hoping that the movement would help the older boy wake up. He smiled at Blaine as the older boy's eyes fluttered open and he let go of Kurt to roll onto his back.

"'m not hungry," Blaine muttered, right before he started coughing again. "'s cold."

"I know, sweetie. Why don't you put your hoodie on and we'll go downstairs and get you some dinner. You have to eat something so you can take your medicine." Kurt watched as Blaine grudgingly sat up and took the hoodie from his stepmother, shrugging it on and getting up from the bed. Kurt followed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist in an attempt to make sure the older boy stayed on his feet.

"I can walk… it's not that far." Kurt smiled as he realized that Blaine was starting to wake up.

"Maybe I'm not doing this because I'm worried about your ability to walk," Kurt replied, smirking slightly at the older boy as they walked down the hall. He was very happy when Blaine put his own arm around his waist.

"In that case, I don't want you to let go."


	21. Movie

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: **

Dinner had gone by fairly quickly, despite the fact that Kurt had spent most of the time watching Blaine pick at his food while he ate. It had only been slightly tense, considering the fact that Melissa had spent almost the entire meal trying to keep a conversation going. Blaine hadn't been paying much attention to anything that was going on, keeping his head down and occasionally interrupting what was going on with a bought of coughing.

Kurt was surprised by just how much medicine Blaine had to take. There were a couple of pills he recognized, allergy medicine and what Kurt had always assumed was some kind of vitamin. He'd never seen the orange plastic bottles the pills came from before. He assumed that the others either had to do with the surgery Blaine had just recently gone through or the cold he was currently fighting.

"I think I'm going to go lay down… you want to watch a movie, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to help your stepmother with the dishes really fast. Why don't you pick something out, and I'll be up in a few minutes." Kurt watched as Blaine nodded and started towards the stairs.

"You really don't have to help… I just have to put them in the dishwasher, really."

"Is it really a cold? He seems too sick…" Kurt began, picking up his plate as well as Blaine's.

"He's getting worse. It really was just a cold, but he was already weak when he got sick. I was just waiting for his father to come home and check him out, but he had a patient emergency," Melissa explained. "He shouldn't be long now; he texted me right before dinner, saying that it wasn't going to be much longer. He's hurrying." Kurt just nodded, putting the dishes he had picked up on the counter by the dishwasher. "Go… I can finish up here. The whole point of you being here is to spend time with Blaine anyway."

Kurt started up the stairs as quickly as he could, hoping that Blaine hadn't fallen asleep on him. Kurt really did want to spend time with his boyfriend; that had been a large part of his motivation for agreeing to take David to the airport and stop by Blaine's house for the night on his way home.

Kurt hurried up the stairs and back to Blaine's bedroom, although he was surprised to find that the older boy wasn't there. Of course, he heard coughing coming from down the hall and immediately went to investigate. Kurt found Blaine seated in front of a bookshelf that was covered in DVDs, shivering as he coughed. Kurt quickly picked up a blanket from one of the oversized couches and wrapped it around Blaine's shoulders, holding the older boy for a moment until the coughing ceased. Kurt wasn't happy with how short of breath the older boy seemed to be once he'd stopped.

"Okay now?"

"Yeah… that's exhausting," Blaine muttered, before he reached out and pulled a DVD off the shelf, handing it to Kurt. "_Mulan_ okay?"

"I'm surprised you want to watch it when you can't sing along."

"I'll probably end up sleeping through most of it anyway… I feel like that's all I've done the past couple of days." Kurt stood up, helping Blaine to his feet.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again – you need sleep. Especially now that you're sick on top of trying to heal after surgery." Kurt led the older boy back to his bedroom, leaving Blaine to climb into the bed and get comfortable while he set up the DVD to play on the TV. Kurt grabbed the remote and crawled up next to Blaine, throwing some of the blankets so that they covered Blaine's body without being on top of Kurt. He smiled as his boyfriend cuddled closer to him, despite the heat that Blaine radiated. "You're burning up, babe."

"I feel like I'm about to freeze." Kurt did his best to pull Blaine closer to him, letting the older boy rest his head against his chest as he turned on the movie. Kurt and Blaine watched in silence, with Kurt doing his best to make Blaine at least feel a little warmer, even if it was really the older boy who was transferring all of the body heat between them. Around the time Mulan was getting caught bathing in the lake, Kurt realized that Blaine's body had cooled significantly and he had subsequently fallen asleep on Kurt's chest again.

Kurt wasn't really sure what to do with himself when the movie ended; Blaine was still asleep, and given their current positioning it wasn't like he could move without waking the older boy up. Eventually the movie started itself over, and Kurt started singing along with the songs as they went. He was halfway through "Reflection" when he realized that Blaine was staring up at him and smiling.

"Don't stop…"

"I didn't mean to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better… still tired, but I'm not freezing anymore," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled as the older boy moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around Kurt's abdomen. Kurt ran his fingers through the older boy's hair, avoiding the bald spot that was left over from his surgery. He was hesitant trying to avoid anything that might hurt the older boy, and despite the research he'd done Kurt really wasn't sure if the incision would actually still hurt or anything like that. "Is my dad not home yet?"

"Not as far as I know… of course, I've been sitting here watching _Mulan_ since you fell asleep, and the movie's already started over once." Kurt looked up as he heard a knock at the door. Of course the timing was bad, because Blaine started coughing again when he should have said something to let the person who knocked know they could come in. The coughing seemed to be enough of an answer for Blaine's father, however, because he walked into the room and over to the bed quickly.

"Hey, hey… you okay?" Kurt watched as Blaine's father helped the older boy sit up, holding onto him until the coughing fit stopped. "Let me listen."

"Dad… it's not…"

"I'm the doctor here. Just let me listen." Kurt took Blaine's hand as the older man took out a stethoscope and started using it to listen to something in Blaine's chest. The look on his face hinted to Kurt that something was wrong. "I don't think it's just a cold anymore, Blaine."

"Dad…"

"I'm not saying you have to go to the hospital… not yet. I'm just saying I think you've gotten worse. I'll call Dr. Harwood's answering service, see what he says. Just stay in bed for now."

"That's all I've done for days…" Blaine began.

"And it's what you're going to keep doing unless you want to end up in the hospital again." Kurt let the older boy lean back against him again as Mr. Anderson spoke. "I just want you to get better. Get some rest, at least until we know what we need to do." Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes, finally giving into his father's instructions.

"Fine… Kurt can at least stay for a while, right?"

"Of course. I'll come back to check on you in a little while, see how you're doing." Kurt watched as the man stood up and walked out of the room, before he pulled Blaine closer to him as they sat there.

"How about we go pick out another movie?" Kurt suggested.

"How about we just sit here instead? I don't really care about watching another movie… I just want to be with you." Kurt smiled slightly, pulling the older boy closer to him as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He raised an eyebrow as Blaine leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's face and gently pulled it away, shaking his head. "What? Is something wrong?"

"You're sick, Blaine… you need to rest, not make out with me in your bed," Kurt replied, leaning in to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Besides, do you really want to get me sick, too? I won't be able to come spend the weekend with you after Christmas if I catch whatever it is you have." Blaine nodded, smiling slightly.

"You're right… I don't want you to get sick, too." Kurt smiled, gently rubbing Blaine's back as the older boy put his head back down on Kurt's chest. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied, pressing a kiss on top of the older boy's head as Blaine started to fall asleep.


	22. New Years Eve

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I'm a ditz and uploaded the last chapter without an author's note. *rolls eyes* Anyways, here's a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy!**

Kurt glanced quickly at the clock on his dash as he drove, annoyed with himself for being so late. It really wasn't his fault; Carole had insisted on making him lunch before he left for the weekend, even though he had assured her that he wasn't going to starve in the three days he was spending with Blaine's family for New Years. Kurt was just glad that there weren't any plans being interrupted by his being late, or at least no plans that he knew of.

Kurt smiled as he felt his phone vibrate in his lap before it started playing _Teenage Dream_. Blaine's ringtone. Kurt unlocked the touchscreen so that he could answer the call.

"I'm on my way, I promise."

"I was just trying to find out when you were getting here… I miss you." Kurt smiled at how impatient his boyfriend sounded for his arrival.

"About twenty minutes. Carole insisted that I stay for lunch."

"That's twenty minutes too long."

"You sound awfully impatient," Kurt commented.

"I haven't seen you in over a week… and the last time I saw you I was too sick to even enjoy it. Of course I'm impatient."

"Well don't worry… I'll be there soon enough. And I have your Christmas present," Kurt replied, smirking. Blaine definitely wasn't going to guess what he was getting for Christmas.

"Maybe you should wait on giving it to me… I haven't had a chance to get your present yet."

"It's not something I want to wait on… and I really don't care if you don't have a present for me," Kurt replied. "Look… I should go. Like I said, I'll be there in a little while."

"Not soon enough."

The remainder of the drive to Blaine's house took way too long for Kurt's liking, but that couldn't be helped. The last thing he needed was a speeding ticket, and the people in front of him kept driving like idiots. He was a good ten minutes late before Kurt managed to pull his SUV into the driveway of Blaine's house. The older boy was out of the door even before Kurt could get out of the car, running over to the car and practically pulling Kurt out and into a hug.

"Should you really be out here in the cold?" Kurt asked.

"Two minutes isn't going to kill me. And I couldn't wait for you to get inside," Blaine replied, finally pulling away from the hug and opening the door to the backseat to get Kurt's suitcase.

"Go inside, Blaine… I'm right behind you," Kurt replied, closing the car doors and locking it as he pushed Blaine back toward the house. The older boy opened the front door of the house, pulling off his coat and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"So, here's the deal… my parents are going out tonight for a New Years Eve party, and they're going to be out pretty much all night," Blaine said, smiling as he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Kurt's mouth. "I was thinking we should go out to get something to eat, then watch New Year's Rockin' Eve until the ball drops." Kurt knew the mischievous smile that Blaine gave him, along with the wink that told him that Blaine was only saying that for the benefit of his parents.

"I love how he thinks we're going to believe he's that innocent." Kurt looked past Blaine's shoulder and saw the older boy's stepmother standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt."

"Nice to see you, too, Mel."

"You boys had better behave tonight… no wild parties or anything like that."

"Mel, almost all of our Dalton friends are out of state right now. Some are even out of the country," Blaine replied.

"Well that was the only thing I could think to tell the two of you _not_ to do that wouldn't embarrass the hell out of both of you. And I wasn't planning on telling you two not to have sex."

"Mel!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine started to blush. "If you wanted to do the whole sex talk thing, couldn't it have been _before_ Kurt got here?"

"Why would I do that when I could have the fun of seeing you blush in front of your boyfriend?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. "Why don't you two boys go have fun? But save the real fun until we're gone for the night." Now it was Kurt who was getting embarrassed. He was glad that Blaine pulled him past the older boy's stepmother and up the stairs into Blaine's bedroom.

"I am so sorry… she's trying to be cool, but it's more embarrassing than anything else."

"It's okay. I'm just kind of surprised that they trust us enough to leave us here alone tonight."

"It's not like anyone's going to get pregnant. And as awkward as it is…" Blaine began, opening a drawer in his dresser. Kurt raised an eyebrow as the older boy reached in and pulled out a wrapped condom and a bottle of lubricant. "My dad is of the opinion that it's better to be prepared."

"Wow… yeah, my family would _not_ be that cool with the idea of me having sex. Actually, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be cool with it at all."

"Trust me, I would be overjoyed if my parents were a little _less_ cool with it. You have no idea how awkward it is to sit down at dinner and talk about sex." Blaine shoved the items he'd picked up back in the drawer and closed it. "So, what should we do?" Kurt smirked as he walked over towards his boyfriend, pressing himself up against the older boy just a little too closely.

"Well, there is something we haven't done in a while," Kurt said, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Blaine's jaw. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

"Mmm… I like the way you think." Kurt continued pressing kisses against Blaine's jaw, moving down until he got to the boy's lips.

"I like the way you taste." Kurt pulled back from the kiss, smiling as Blaine started to pout.

"Do we really have to stop kissing?"

"We should save it until your parents are gone… you know what happens when things start to get heated."

"You're right… hence why Wes and David said we should cool things off a bit." Kurt raised an eyebrow; he hadn't heard about that yet.

"When did that happen?"

"The Saturday before the movie date. I was going to talk to you about it, but life sort of got in the way," Blaine replied, motioning to the scar on the side of his head that was still red enough that the short curls that had grown back couldn't cover it. "After that, it just sort of slipped my mind." Kurt nodded, smiling slightly.

"I guess I can't be mad at you for not telling me considering all of that. At least it's not anything bad that you were keeping from me."

"Just meddling friends who think they know everything. Wes and David mean well, they just don't quite get that it's none of their business." Kurt reached up and gently wrapped one of Blaine's curls around his finger, starting to get distracted by how close he was to the older boy. "What are you staring at?"

"Just wondering why you don't let your hair curl at school. It looks nice." Kurt watched as Blaine smiled.

"You're distracted by my hair?"

"Only because it's cute and I never get to see your hair like this. Well, unless you're sick." Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips again, doing his best to avoid getting too into it. He definitely didn't want to let things go too far while there was still a _very_ good chance that they might get caught.

"Maybe we should go pick out a movie… that would be innocent enough while my parents are here," Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt just a little. "We should probably take Mel's advice and wait until they're gone before we get too into it."

"Disney movie?"

"_The Little Mermaid_?"

"I like how you think," Kurt replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss Blaine again quickly before he pulled away. "Maybe we should do popcorn, too…"

"With M 'n Ms?"

"And Reese's Pieces?"

"Can't. Mel's got a peanut allergy, so we can't have anything with nuts in the house."

"Well, why don't you make the popcorn while I get the movie? I know where the movies are, but I'd be lost in that kitchen," Kurt suggested.

"Meet back here in ten." Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned in for one more kiss.


	23. Christmas Presents

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Aaand… the borderline smut makes a comeback. About time, too; as much as I love the fluffiness, Klaine smut is just kinda awesome. Oh yeah, and this one is kind of huge, which is why it took so long.**

Blaine unlocked the front door of his house, letting Kurt inside as he tapped the button that closed the garage door. "I can't believe it got that much colder just while we were eating dinner…" Blaine began. He shut the door behind him and locked it back before walking through the kitchen to put the takeout box he was carrying in the refrigerator.

"Looks like we'll be getting more snow for New Years."

"At least you won't have to drive in it tomorrow if it does snow." Blaine walked over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist and pulling him closer with a mischievous smirk. "Why don't we go watch the ball drop in my room? My bed's way more comfortable than the couch."

"That sounds like a great idea. I can give you your Christmas present before the ball drops," Kurt replied. Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's jaw, starting to trail kisses down the taller boy's neck. "What happened to going to your room and watching the ball drop?"

"Who said we weren't going to watch the ball drop?" Blaine asked, unbuttoning Kurt's coat and pushing the thick wool back until it started to drop off Kurt's shoulders.

"Well why don't we go put up our coats and go upstairs for this? Like you said, your bed's more comfortable." Blaine smiled.

"I like the way you think." Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the coat closet so that they could put away their coats and scarves. As soon as they were done, Blaine took Kurt's hand and started leading him up the stairs. "So, what should we do until the ball drops?"

"I have a few ideas… including giving you your Christmas present," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into his bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. He carefully pushed in the button to lock the door, just in case his parents decided to come home early for some reason. Blaine doubted that would happen; Mel and his father generally followed their plans exactly. But it was better safe than sorry, especially given how many times he and Kurt had been interrupted in the middle of making out.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt started pushing him backwards towards the bed, not stopping until Blaine's calves bumped against the mattress and he sat down involuntarily. He smiled as the younger boy leaned down and pressed a rather forceful kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned slightly as Kurt pushed him down on his back.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the concerned look on Kurt's face.

"Kurt… I'm not fragile. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that for you to hurt me." Blaine reached up and took Kurt's hand, pulling the younger boy so that he started to fall and had to catch himself by putting his hands on either side of Blaine's head. "So… we were kissing?"

Blaine watched as Kurt moved one of his hands off the bed, smiling as he felt Kurt slipping his hand underneath Blaine's sweater. He was quickly distracted as Kurt leaned over and started pressing his lips against Blaine's neck, slowly trailing kisses down towards his chest. Blaine reached down and started tugging on his sweater, doing his best to pull it up so that he could get it off. He smiled as Kurt pulled him into a seated position and started helping him pull the dark green cashmere away from his body. It only took a moment for the fabric to be relegated to a spot on the floor, followed shortly after by the white v-neck tee shirt Blaine had worn underneath. As soon as his shirts were off, Blaine felt Kurt pushing him back down onto the bed so that the younger boy could continue the trail of kisses down onto his chest.

"Hey… can't I get some of those up here?" Blaine asked, cupping his hands around Kurt's face and pulling him back up so that Blaine could press a kiss on the younger boy's lips. "Mmm… I love how you taste like peppermints."

"I keep a stash in my car, just in case," Kurt replied as Blaine started working on the buttons of Kurt's vest. It didn't take him long to get them undone, and then it was only a matter of time before he had the buttons of Kurt's shirt undone as well and he was pushing both articles of clothing down the taller boy's arms, leaving him sitting there in just an undershirt.

"I'll have to remember to find that stash and make sure it's always well supplied." Blaine let his hands slip underneath the hem of Kurt's undershirt, pushing it up to expose the pale skin of Kurt's stomach and the small but defined muscles that came from all of the dancing the younger boy had done when he was at McKinley. He finally pulled the fabric over Kurt's head, throwing it off to the side to land somewhere among the other shirts that had ended up on the floor already that evening. Blaine kicked off his shoes quickly, before he slid back over the comforter so that his head was up on one of the pillows and Kurt was forced to kick off his own shoes and come after Blaine.

"Stop trying to be a tease. I want to give you your Christmas present, and you're making it difficult."

"Mmm… I think I'm going to enjoy this Christmas present," Blaine replied with a smirk. He reached out and hooked a finger through one of Kurt's belt loops as the other boy scooted closer.

"I hope you do… you have no idea how hard it was to do the necessary research around Finn and my dad. Thank God I learned how to erase my browser history when I was like, ten." Blaine raised an eyebrow, starting to wonder what on Earth Kurt had planned.

Blaine didn't have to wait long for Kurt to get back down to business; the younger boy's lips were on his again, hot and sweet and more forceful than ever before. Blaine opened his mouth as soon as he felt Kurt's tongue sneaking out to explore a bit. "You taste like the garlic bread from the restaurant."

"I can go brush my teeth if it bothers you," Blaine replied, pulling back from Kurt just a bit to make sure his breath wasn't offensive or something like that.

"It was _really_ good garlic bread." Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Kurt went in for more kissing, starting at Blaine's lips and slowly trailing down Blaine's neck and towards his collarbone. Blaine really didn't want him to stop, even though he really wanted Kurt's hands to move _way_ further south. Kurt had one arm draped across Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his fingers in Blaine hair as he trailed kisses slowly down towards Blaine's chest and used his free hand to balance himself. Kurt was sitting on top of his legs, just far enough away that Kurt was nowhere near the bulge that was swiftly forming in Blaine's jeans.

Blaine was _very_ distracted by Kurt's mouth, even as the boy started nipping at the skin just below Blaine's collarbone with his teeth. He was surprised at how well the younger boy knew how to leave a mark, sucking on the skin and biting down just hard enough that it would bruise. After a few moments of that Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and pulled Kurt's arm off his shoulder, smiling as Kurt purposely trailed his hand across Blaine's chest as he made his way down towards the waistband of Blaine's jeans.

"Impatient much?" Kurt asked, pulling away to admire his handiwork on Blaine's chest.

"Yup, just a little," Blaine joked. "Territorial much?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the hickey his boyfriend had just worked so hard at creating. It had the potential to be pretty spectacular when all was said and done.

"Just making sure everyone knows that the hottest gay guy around is all mine." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

"Does that mean I can mark my territory, too?" Blaine watched for Kurt's reaction to that suggestion, hoping it didn't come across the wrong way.

"As long as clothes will cover it – and scarves don't count," Kurt replied. "But later… after you've gotten your Christmas present." Blaine smiled as Kurt _finally_ moved his hands down towards the waistband of Blaine's jeans and undid the button, doing his best to pull down the denim while Blaine was still sitting.

"I think it might be easier if I wasn't sitting on them, you know," Blaine commented, leaning in to kiss Kurt again and trying to pick his butt up off the bed. It didn't work very well with Kurt sitting on top of him, but the younger boy was quick to move off of Blaine's legs so that he could slide the fabric down a little further. Both boys moved down the bed so that they were laying side by side as Kurt pushed Blaine's jeans further down his body. Blaine did his best to kick the fabric the remainder of the way off, knowing that he was going to have a _much_ harder time getting Kurt's skinny jeans off the other boy's thin frame.

As soon as his jeans were off, Blaine moved closer to Kurt so that their bodies were pressed up against each other, making it pretty obvious that both of them were _very_ turned on by what they were doing. Blaine quickly went to work on the other boy's jeans, unbuttoning the entire fly (because of course they couldn't be normal jeans with a zipper – that would have been entirely _too_ easy). But Kurt's hands were on top of his soon enough, helping Blaine push the offending article of clothing further down, until they actually had to stop kissing so that Blaine could finish pulling them off. "As sexy as they are, I really hate your skinny jeans right now."

"I started hating them about the time we started making out on the bed," Kurt replied as Blaine moved back up so that they could kiss again. It was wet and hot and _perfect_, and Blaine wasn't really sure that he ever wanted to stop what they were currently doing. But then one of Kurt's hands made its way under the fabric of his boxers and Blaine was pretty sure that he could handle it if Kurt stopped kissing him as long as that hand stayed on his cock. Blaine moaned as Kurt wrapped his hand around it, slowly rubbing as Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's to stifle the moan.

"God…" Blaine muttered, his hips involuntarily thrusting towards Kurt.

"You like that?"

"_Yes_." As soon as the word was out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt moved his hand and pulled away from Blaine. "What…? Don't be a tease!" Blaine watched as Kurt walked over to his suitcase and dug through it for a moment, before walking back to the bed with something in his hand that Blaine couldn't quite see. As soon as Kurt was back on the bed and kissing him again, Blaine didn't even really care what was in his hand.

Kurt was pulling down Blaine's boxers as they kissed, pushing them down as far as possible so that Blaine could kick them off. Blaine quickly followed suit, smiling into the kiss as he realized that they were both completely naked. Naked was good, especially as Kurt moved closer so that their bodies were pressed together. "I want you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around Kurt the same way the younger boy had done for him a few minutes earlier. "Not like that…"

Blaine pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow because he was a little confused about what it was Kurt actually wanted. "I want you inside me." Blaine pulled further away from Kurt, surprised.

"Whoa… Kurt…"

"Look, I came prepared. I want this. I want you."

"Kurt… I love you. But that… that's too fast," Blaine replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Kurt's lips.

"But your Christmas present… I planned…" Kurt began. Blaine hated the pained look on the other boy's face. "What is it… do you not…"

"Kurt! Look at me – do I _look_ like someone who doesn't want you?" Blaine asked, looking down towards the very obvious bulge in his boxers. "I _want_ you… you're the one who made that happen. But I don't want to do _that_ before we're ready." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I am ready…"

"I'm not, Kurt. I'm afraid that one of us will end up getting hurt," Blaine admitted. He sighed. "Really, Kurt… you don't have to give me that for Christmas. You don't have to give me anything for Christmas. The fact that I have you is more than enough for me." Blaine tried to pull Kurt closer to him, but he wasn't completely surprised when Kurt pulled away from him.

Blaine sighed as Kurt stood up and walked towards the window, away from the bed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Kurt."

"Why? I don't understand why you're so against this… it's not like I'm asking you to be on the bottom." Blaine sighed, looking down at the navy blue of the comforter and picking at a piece of lint. He didn't want to have this conversation. Not now.

"I told you about Katelyn…"

"Yeah, you did."

"I've been hurt before, Kurt. I can't go through that again, and I can't put you through that."

"We're out, Blaine. And they would never allow that to happen at Dalton… zero-tolerance policy, remember?"

"Katelyn's not the whole story, Kurt. She's just the beginning. And I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to talk about it. I'm still not ready… but if that's what you need to hear then I'll tell you."

**A/n: Okay, so I know it kind of veered off somewhere completely different from where it was originally going – and that it got GINORMOUS. This chapter is seriously 1,000 words longer than any of the others, but there wasn't a good place to stop it until I got this far, and I didn't want to cut back the details. For the record, this has been coming for a while; I actually wrote a companion piece to this story (that has not and most likely will not be published because I have no idea how to finish it) that goes through what Blaine's about to tell Kurt in detail. Also, what Kurt's about to find out will explain some things from earlier chapters.**


	24. Memories

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, so here's the deal – in "Never Been Kissed" there's a moment where Blaine is talking about his old school, and there's this look on his face. Sometimes it's more about what someone **_**doesn't**_** say than what they do say, and it's one of those moments because you can just **_**tell**_** that there's more to the story than Blaine is actually saying. That's where this idea came from.**

"What do you mean, she's not the whole story?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed, doing his best to avoid looking at the younger boy.

"It wasn't just the teasing that sent me over the edge, Kurt. It's not that simple. I wasn't the only gay kid at my old school… I was just the only one that was out." Blaine allowed himself to collapse back against the pillows, hoping that Kurt wasn't going to make him do this. "There was a guy… Katelyn's older brother. He tried…" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to think about George; there was still a raw edge there that Blaine struggled with.

Blaine felt the bed shift and looked up as Kurt sat down. "Blaine…"

"It hurts, Kurt… that's why I didn't tell you. It hurt to see the disgust on Logan's face, the awful way George looked at me. It took so long for me to stop feeling dirty after everything that happened."

"The nightmares… is that what they're about?" Blaine nodded, sighing. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not going to make you tell me if you aren't ready." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand, lacing his fingers through the younger boy's. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. It's just going to take some more time." Blaine gently tugged on Kurt's hand hoping that the other boy would take the hint and move closer to him. The one thing Blaine really wanted at the moment was to have Kurt in his arms and the other boy's arms around him. Kurt was there, arms around Blaine's middle as quickly as possible. "Trust me, okay? When I'm ready for that you'll be the first to know." Blaine leaned in and kissed the top of Kurt's head, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I was pushing you…" Kurt began. Blaine shook his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss on Kurt's lips to shut him up.

"Don't. Don't apologize. You didn't know." Blaine kissed Kurt again, moving down so that they were side by side and Blaine could look into the other boy's eyes. "You're helping, you know? I'm comfortable with this, with what we've been doing… I never would have been okay with this when I started at Dalton. Hell, I don't know that I would have been okay with this when we met." Blaine shifted slightly, just enough to pull Kurt closer.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me any details… I just want to know what I shouldn't do."

"Just don't pin me down… especially not my hands. I don't think I could handle that," Blaine replied. He leaned in and pressed yet another kiss on Kurt's lips, smiling slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled as Kurt's fingers ghosted over his side, until the younger boy's hand was resting gently on his hip and his thumb was gently rubbing over Blaine's hipbone.

"Sorry for killing the mood…"

"You didn't kill the mood… I killed the mood by trying to force the issue."

"How about we just say that it was both of our faults, and then turn on the show and see what happens?" Blaine suggested. The truth was, he really wanted to continue where they had left off before Kurt had pulled out the "supplies," but Blaine wasn't sure if things could go back into that so easily.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kurt replied, leaning in for another kiss before he started to pull away from Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine put on the puppy-dog face that he knew didn't even really work on Kurt.

"A) We need to find the remote. B) Clothing would be nice. C) We kind of threw our clothes everywhere, and I'm not sure your parents would want to see that because it's kind of obvious what we were doing." Blaine smiled, rolling over and opening the drawer of the nightstand that was behind him to pull out the television remote.

"That takes care of A. As for B, that's optional – we can just cuddle under the blankets again. And no one is going to care about C, because I'm pretty sure that my parents purposely left us alone so that we could… yeah."

"B shouldn't be optional… I have fun taking your clothes off," Kurt replied. Blaine sat up quickly, smiling and pulling Kurt into a sitting position.

"In that case, let's put on some pajamas. If you like taking my clothes off so much, I'm not going to deny you that pleasure." Blaine turned the television on, flipping until he found the New Years Eve festivities on television. It was still early so there wasn't a whole lot going on.

"Make sure it's Dick Clark, not that MTV travesty with Snooki in a ball… I do not want to risk seeing that wardrobe malfunction." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's comment.

"Don't worry… I wouldn't put anyone through that. I have no idea why MTV thinks that trainwreck is still a good idea." Blaine hopped out of the bed, moving over towards his dresser and pulling open the drawer that he kept his pajama pants in. He pulled out a pair of navy blue plaid pants and a gray tee shirt, throwing them on over his boxers while Kurt put on his own pajamas. Blaine couldn't help himself; as soon as Kurt wasn't looking he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bothered with putting the pajamas on…" Blaine pressed a kiss against the side of Kurt's neck, just below the taller boy's ear. Then he kissed the boy's earlobe, nipping at the skin gently. "I think we just knocked the mood out for a few minutes instead of killing it."

"If that's the case, then I think I want you to kiss me." Blaine turned Kurt around, complying with the younger boy's request and gently pushing him towards the wall, until Blaine had Kurt pushed so that his back was against the wall and Blaine could lean his weight against the wall. The kisses were intense and passionate instead of the usual sweet, soft kisses they shared at school. Blaine could tell that they both really wanted this to happen, given how quickly they were both getting hard.

"This is actually really hot…" Kurt murmured, making Blaine smile.

"I think this is hotter than the bed… kind of makes me wonder how hot this could be elsewhere."

"We have the whole house to ourselves…"

"I'm not sure I could look my parents in the eyes if they found us naked somewhere other than my bed," Blaine replied.

"They won't be home for hours…" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again, unbuttoning the other boy's pajama top.

"Do you know how to clean come out of anything other than bedsheets? Because I don't."

"So we'll be careful. We're alone for the first time since we started dating… let's just be a little adventurous." Blaine pulled away from Kurt long enough to strip off his own shirt. Kurt's hand was already underneath the waistband of Blaine's pants before he could even say anything, gently rubbing against Blaine's hip as Kurt carefully avoided touching Blaine's dick. It was sort of starting to drive him mad.

"Okay… living room?"

"I'll meet you there," Kurt replied, ducking beneath Blaine's arms and sprinting out of the room towards the living room.

"God, I love him…"


	25. Happy New Year?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So, I had a really hard time ending this chapter, which is why it's so long. But it was more fun writing this than writing the paper that's due tomorrow night!**

The living room was cold compared to Blaine's bedroom, but it felt good against the bare skin of his stomach, at least until the cold started to make him cough again. He was no longer sick, but he was still dealing with the cough despite the fact that his other symptoms were long gone.

"Shit… I forgot about your cough…" Kurt began, getting up from where he'd positioned himself on the sofa and putting a hand on Blaine's back until the coughing subsided. "You okay?" Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss against the taller boy's lips instead of responding with words. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were literally pressed up against one another and they could both feel exactly how turned on they were.

"God, I want you," Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips. The younger boy's hands were pressed against his chest, fingertips grazing the hard little nubs that were his nipples. Blaine groaned as they continued to kiss, surprised at how strong the sensation of his erection straining against the confines of his pajama pants really was. He'd forgotten to put his underwear back on when they were getting dressed again, so it was literally just the old plaid flannel holding him back.

Blaine let one of his hands snake around towards the front of Kurt's pants, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband and pulling it down until the pants were sliding over the curve of Kurt's ass and the younger boy's dick was exposed to the cool air. Kurt's finger's curled at the sensation, scratching the sensitive skin around Blaine's nipples as the older boy moaned slightly. Blaine let go of Kurt's pants, letting them pool around Kurt's ankles as he moved his hand to cup Kurt's balls. Kurt bit down on Blaine's lower lip accidentally, making Blaine moan as he pulled away from the kisses. "You should _not_ do that unless you want me to make a mess in here," Kurt replied.

"But you're so hot when you're having trouble controlling yourself." Blaine slowly ran a finger up the skin of Kurt's scrotum, pulling it slowly along the underside of his shaft before he wrapped his hand around its thickness. Blaine smiled as he realized that it was just about all Kurt could do to keep himself from falling apart right then and there. Blaine had a feeling that if he hadn't been holding onto Kurt, the boy's shaking knees would have given way. "I'm sorry… but you are so incredibly sexy like that." Blaine let his hand move away from Kurt's dick and around until he was cupping the younger boy's butt.

Blaine put a foot on top of Kurt's pajama pants so that it would be easier for the younger boy to disentangle his feet so that they could move somewhere they could be more comfortable. Kurt immediately started pushing Blaine backwards towards one of the oversized chairs, pushing him so that Blaine had to sit down as Kurt straddled his hips. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's length rubbing against his own through the pajama pants. Kurt was pressing his lips against the side of Blaine's neck again, starting to tease Blaine the same way he had been teased a moment before. One of Kurt's thumbs was rubbing circles around Blaine's nipples, sending shockwaves through his belly. Blaine almost didn't even notice Kurt's other hand moving over his stomach until it was inside his pants, gently rubbing against Blaine's dick.

"If this is payback, I should tease you more often."

"What should we do next? Should we use our hands…" Kurt began, slowing moving closer up to Blaine's ear. "Or our mouths?" Blaine shivered at the hot, breathy whisper into his ear. It was incredibly sexy.

"I think you could do just about whatever you wanted to me at this point and I would come harder than I ever have before," Blaine muttered. He lifted his bottom slightly as he felt Kurt tugging at his pajama pants, smiling as he was finally naked again. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt attacked his lips again, reaching down the side of the chair until he found the button that made it recline. Blaine made sure he had one arm firmly around Kurt's waist as he made the chair lean back, pulling the taller boy down on top of him so that their lips never parted. Blaine loved the pressure of having Kurt on top of him and he had to fight to keep from tipping over the edge almost immediately. He could feel Kurt's erection pressed against his stomach, trapped between their bodies right next to his own.

"I think I like this, actually…" Kurt muttered, pulling his mouth away from Blaine's for a moment so they could catch their breath. The younger boy shifted slightly and they both moaned. Blaine reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of them as best he could, forcing their dicks to rub against each other as they moved. "Ohhh… keep doing that…"

Blaine could feel the familiar tightening sensation in his abdomen and moaned as Kurt started rubbing his hands all over Blaine's chest and the younger boy played with his nipples, moving his hips so that their dicks kept rubbing against each other in Blaine's hand.

"Close, Kurt… so close…" Blaine let his eyes close, rubbing his thumb over both of their heads and enjoying the slick feeling of the pre-come they were both leaking. He opened his eyes as Kurt pulled back, completely separating himself from Blaine. "Wha…?"

"I'm going to make you come… _hard_. And it's going to be epic… but not yet." Blaine reached out for Kurt, trying to pull the other boy back against him so that they could continue. Kurt kept moving just enough that Blaine couldn't grab him.

"_Please_…"

"Please what?" Blaine growled, realizing that Kurt was teasing him.

"God… _touch me_." Blaine was so hard it actually hurt. He wanted nothing more than to come already. He groaned as Kurt finally reached down and touched him, loosely gripping the base of his shaft and rubbing up and down. Blaine moaned at the touch, reaching out to do the same for Kurt. He tightened his grip as the tight feeling in his stomach came back quickly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kurt's dick and spreading out the milky fluid. Kurt seemed to be following his lead, mimicking his actions and making Blaine groan again. They started rubbing each other harder and faster, the tightening feeling in Blaine's stomach getting stronger and stronger until he couldn't take it anymore and Blaine shuddered as he tipped over the edge, coming all over their stomachs, groaning loudly. Kurt followed shortly after, screaming Blaine's name until he was spent and laid down against Blaine's chest.

They were both breathing hard and Blaine smiled as he buried his nose in Kurt's hair, leaning in and starting to press kisses against every piece of Kurt's skin that he could reach without moving the other boy for a few moments.

"That was incredible, Kurt…" Blaine whispered, moving his arms so they were wrapped around the younger boy's body. They lay there for a while, just relaxing as the semen dried on their stomachs. Blaine was just glad that it didn't seem to have gotten anywhere other than their bodies, although when they got up he would have to check and make sure. That would certainly be awkward to explain to the housekeeper when she came to clean on Monday if he couldn't clean it up himself.

"We should go get cleaned up… I'd like to be ready to kiss you at midnight," Kurt whispered, slowly pulling away from Blaine. He put down the footrest of the recliner, forcing himself into a sitting position as Kurt continued to straddle his lap.

"My shower's big enough for two, and we still have some time before the ball drops." They moved slowly as they got up, both still tired from what they had just finished doing. "We really shouldn't leave any evidence we were in here. My dad might freak out." Blaine picked up his pajama pants and watched as Kurt did the same, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked back toward his bedroom, still completely naked.

Blaine turned on the water in his shower, closing the door and purposely not turning on the fan so that it would be steamy in the room. The fact that they were naked meant they could just step in, closing the door as they started kissing one another again. It was soft at first, sweet and gentle as the hot water sprayed their skin. Their hands were all over each other, Blaine gripping Kurt's ass as the kisses became more passionate and intense. They continued making out for a few minutes until Blaine finally pulled away, sucking lightly on Kurt's bottom lip.

"Time to actually clean up?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, opening the door and reaching out to grab a washcloth. He wet it, pouring a generous dollop of body wash and making a thick lather that he began rubbing all over Kurt's body in gentle circles. They took turns with the little piece of material, covering each other with soap and occasionally leaning in for a quick kiss. They stood under the spray when they were done, letting it slowly rinse the suds from their bodies until they were clean. Blaine leaned in for one last sweet kiss, letting his wet fingers tangle into Kurt's hair.

"That was an amazing Christmas present… I love you."

"Love you, too. So much."

"Let's get out, go cuddle. I'm in the mood to just hold you for the rest of the night," Blaine whispered, just loud enough that he could be heard over the sound of the running water.

"What if I want to do more than just cuddle?" Kurt asked.

"That's open for discussion. When we're out of the shower and in my bed. Besides, I think I owe you a hickey." Blaine glanced down at his own chest, smiling at the mark Kurt had made earlier that evening.

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Blaine turned off the water, opening the shower door and grabbing two towels from the shelf next to the shower and wrapping one around Kurt's waist before he wrapped his own around his body. They were both dripping, and Blaine stepped out of the shower and onto the cold ceramic tile.

"Watch your step… the floor's kind of wet. Too much steam."

"It's so warm in here… I almost don't want to get dressed again." Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm loosely around Kurt's waist.

"Are you _trying_ to turn me on again?" Blaine asked. He watched a smirk spread across Kurt's face.

"That wasn't the intention, no. But I can't say I would be opposed to the idea of doing more tonight if it's working." Blaine undid the towel from around Kurt's waist, slowly using it to towel the younger boy off. Kurt took over after a moment. "Dry yourself off… you don't need to let yourself get cold. School starts in less than a week, and you've already missed enough days."

"You had to bring up school, didn't you?" Blaine muttered, doing as he was told. He dropped the towel when he was dry, pressing himself up against Kurt as he kissed him again.

"Come on… time to put the pajamas back on." Blaine didn't let go of Kurt, even after they'd broken off the kiss.

"I think you're doing a perfectly good job of keeping me warm all by yourself."

"Again, I enjoy undressing you. You're not going to deny me that pleasure, are you?" Blaine couldn't stand the puppydog face Kurt made at him.

"Fine… I'll put them back on. But you'd better put yours on, too. I'm not going to be the only one wandering around here fully clothed."

"What about marking your territory?" Kurt asked.

"I can do that with your clothes on… I'm thinking right about here…" Blaine rubbed his thumb against a spot an inch or so to the right of Kurt's navel. "You said it had to be somewhere you could cover with your clothes. And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever sees your stomach."

"Well, my roommate does occasionally. But I'm pretty sure James would be the last person to say anything… his girlfriend is apparently kind of kinky."

"Meaning?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bruised wrists. Hickeys everywhere. I'm kind of surprised she hasn't broken him yet."

"That's… disturbing. What does she do, tie him up?"

"Among other things." Blaine shivered involuntarily at the thought, but Kurt misunderstood the movement. "Come on… let's get you into some pajamas before you freeze." Blaine let the younger boy pull him along back into his room, smiling as Kurt picked up various articles of clothing and sorted through them, throwing Blaine's boxers back to him. He inspected them quickly to make sure there weren't any wet spots and then slid them on, smiling as Kurt threw his tee shirt over the top of his head.

"Very funny." Blaine pulled the shirt on quickly, taking the pajama pants back from Kurt's hand, throwing them in the hamper.

"You were supposed to put them on, silly," Kurt commented as he started to put his own pajamas back on.

"They had a wet spot on them… wet clothes are generally a bad idea when you're trying to avoid getting sick. Besides, I don't really _need_ pajama pants." Blaine turned and walked over to his bed, pulling down the covers and sliding under them to wait for Kurt to finish putting his own pajamas back on. He smiled as the younger boy joined him under the covers, cuddling into Blaine's side quickly and wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle. Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss against the top of Kurt's wet hair, focusing on the television for a moment to figure out how long they had.

"Five minutes until midnight… and our first kiss of the New Year." Blaine smiled and gently pushed at Kurt's shoulder until he had the younger boy lying on his back. Blaine moved down, kissing Kurt on the lips for a moment as he pushed up the bottom of his shirt. "Are you seriously doing this now?"

"I have five minutes. That's plenty of time," Blaine replied, slowly sliding his way down to Kurt's navel. He pressed gentle kisses against the other boy's stomach, gently letting his tongue swirl against his chosen spot for a moment before he started gently sucking on the soft skin. He pulled away slightly and smiled as he heard a soft moan break free of Kurt's lips. "You like it?"

"It's… different. But yeah, I do." Blaine nipped gently at the skin as Kurt spoke, noting how his voice seemed to jump an octave or so as Blaine's teeth sank into his skin. He immediately let go, swirling his tongue over the skin again and gently sucking again. He bit down again, sucking on the younger boy's skin as he held it in his teeth and enjoying the little noises Kurt made.

Blaine continued what he was doing for a couple more minutes, until he was satisfied with his handiwork. He gently kissed Kurt's stomach before he moved back up to lay down next to his boyfriend. He pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips before he let himself relax back onto the bed with his arms wrapping around the other boy.

"I'm pretty sure that if you had done that earlier, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from coming." Blaine smiled as Kurt rolled over onto his side, leaning in so that they could kiss again. They just held each other, gently kissing one another without really paying any attention to what was going on other than the two of them. They didn't even realize that the ball in Times Square was slowly starting to drop and the people on the television were counting down until it was already over.

"I think we missed the ball dropping…" Blaine commented, pulling away from the kissing and glancing over at the television.

"Then less talking, more kissing."

"I like the way you think."


	26. Breakfast

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Wow… so yeah, I'm a ditz; I could have sworn that Ohio was on the same time zone as Mississippi (in Mississippi some channels actually show the ball dropping live, and then re-air it again an hour later when it's actually New Years there – I used to get REALLY confused when I was little because we always spend New Years with our family there). So I fixed that by removing a few lines from the last chapter; don't worry, I kept the last two lines the same. Also, sorry for the delay – I had a paper due Sunday, and I'm performing tonight so I've had 0 time to finish this off.**

The soft light of the morning sun was definitely a nice way to wake up, but it didn't mean that Blaine wanted to move anywhere. He didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he remember Kurt's head curling under his chin or the younger boy's arms wrapping so tightly around his middle. Blaine glanced at the alarm clock by his bed, rolling his eyes and sighing as he realized that it was still too early to actually be awake. He simply kissed the top of Kurt's head and closed his eyes again, shifting onto his side so that he and Kurt were pressed a little closer against each other as they slept.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was being woken up by a set of lips pressing against the lower part of his stomach over and over again. "Mmm… what are you doing?" Blaine looked down at the top of Kurt's head, smiling when he saw the younger boy's face smiling up at him mischievously.

"Trying something new." Blaine had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle a moan as Kurt placed a palm over Blaine's crotch and gently pressed down on his growing erection. Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt's wrist, pulling the younger boy's hand away and pulling him so that they were face to face. "What?"

"My parents…"

"Check your phone… it buzzed about three AM." Blaine raised an eyebrow and complied, reaching over to the nightstand and picking up the phone and unlocking it.

_**Had a little too much to drink, so we're staying at the hotel tonight. See you two this afternoon. – Mel**_

Blaine raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock. "Did you read my message, or was that just a lucky guess?"

"What did she say?" Kurt asked.

"They drank a little too much, so they decided to stay at the hotel last night. They're not planning on coming back until this afternoon."

"Which isn't for more than an hour… it's not even eleven yet," Kurt replied. The younger boy moved so that he was straddling Blaine's lap and he pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine sat up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as they kissed. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap, just barely avoiding putting his weight over Blaine's crotch.

"We should slow down, Kurt. We don't have to dive headfirst into everything, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt seemed confused about what Blaine was trying to say; Blaine sighed, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"I love you… and I want this to last. If we move too fast, we're going to burn out on each other in a few months and that's the last thing I want." Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's jawline, starting near the boy's ear and slowly moving down towards his chin and then his lips. "Why don't we get ready, go get something for breakfast?"

"What about your little problem?" Kurt asked, sliding a hand down Blaine's chest towards his erection. Blaine moaned slightly as Kurt's hand ghosted over his dick.

"If you weren't messing with it, I'd be able to take care of that little problem." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips as he pulled the younger boy's hand away. "Let's get up… I'm hungry, and I'm sure that you are, too." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, gently lifting the younger boy off his lap and onto the bed next to him. Blaine pulled away slowly, despite the fact that he really didn't want to break off the contact. He straightened up and turned away, trying his best to think about something other than the half-naked boy lying across his bed.

"So what were you thinking about for breakfast?"

"There's a place in town that makes the best waffles." Blaine smiled, thankful that Kurt was okay with not going at it like rabbits now that they had actually managed to make each other come. "Actually, pretty much everything they make is delicious. Chocolate croissants, omelets… I don't think they could make anything that isn't amazing."

Blaine hurried to change his clothes, not even thinking about the fact that Kurt was in the room as he stripped off his boxers to put on a clean pair before the pulled on a pair of jeans from his closet. It didn't take long for either of the boys to finish getting dressed, although getting through their morning bathroom routines took some time given the fact that they were trying to use the same sink. It was really sort of comical having the two of them trying to move around each other as they got ready, especially given the fact that Blaine was fighting very hard to _not_ let things get out of hand at all. Not that it stopped his mind from wandering back to the previous night.

"So lesson learned – if we ever live together, we have to either have two sinks or completely separate bathrooms," Kurt commented as the two of them finally started to make their way out of the house.

"So we're thinking about living together now?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"In the future, maybe. After all, someone's going to have to take care of you and I doubt you have any intention of living with your dad and Mel permanently." Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much."

"You weren't going to go to the hospital until I made you."

"I had every intention of going to the hospital… I just didn't want to leave right then because you were there. It was just a little delay."

"One that could have been really bad…"

"Are we seriously arguing about this right now? Like, for real?" Blaine asked. He couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "God… what are we doing?"

"What's so funny about it?" Kurt almost sounded hurt over the fact that Blaine was laughing at their argument.

"Kurt… this is a pointless argument. What we're arguing about happened weeks ago."

"It could happen again…"

"It probably will happen again. It'll probably happen a lot, too. But is it really necessary for the two of us to have a fight over the details of last time? It's over now… let's just move on, okay?"

"Right. Sorry. It's probably just low blood sugar talking or something." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips, pulling away slowly as he kept his forehead pressed against Kurt's.

"We good?"

"We're good."

"Good. Because I'm starving, and chocolate chip pancakes are calling my name." Both boys started laughing at that moment, arms wrapped around each other for a moment.

"Wait, were you not going to go eat if we didn't stop fighting?" Kurt asked.

"Not until we weren't fighting anymore."

"So you're saying that our relationship is more important than food?"

"Maybe…" Blaine began, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him out to the car. "Let's get some food… I'm starving."


	27. Au Revoir

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So yay, another chapter! Thankfully I had a class cancelled today, which is how I ended up getting this chapter written so quickly. I make no promises about getting chapters out quickly in the future; if it's less than a week, it's out of sheer luck.**

Blaine was _not_ looking forward to Sunday afternoon, primarily because it meant that Kurt had to go back to Lima and pack to go back to school. "I don't want you go leave…"

"Blaine, I'll see you again in forty-eight hours. If it's even that long before we're both back in our dorms at Dalton." Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt carefully folding his dirty clothes and tucking them into his suitcase. Kurt pulled out a box and held it up. "Would you mind holding onto these for me? I think if my dad or Carole found them I'd be in a lot of hot water." Blaine got up from the bed and took the box from Kurt's hand, smiling as he realized that it was the box of condoms Kurt had apparently bought just for the weekend they'd just spent together.

"Want me to bring these to school with me?"

"That's up to you," Kurt said, smirking and pulling out the bottle of lube as well. "You'd better hold onto this, too." Blaine took the bottle as well, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips before he walked over to the dresser drawer where he kept similar supplies and put them away. Then he walked back over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. "I have to pack, Blaine."

"No, you don't…"

"Yes, I do. I have to go home and pack my stuff up for school. Plus I promised Mercedes we'd go shopping tomorrow… I think she wants gossip about what happened this weekend."

"And what are you going to tell her?" Blaine asked with a slight smile.

"The truth. That we had fun, watched a lot of movies. I may spare her some of the details, though. I'm not sure I really want to talk to my best female friend about having sex with my boyfriend just yet."

"You're not ashamed of me, are you?" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt laughed at that thought and turned around to face him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as they stood there.

"Of course not. But do you really want all of New Directions to know that you and I are giving each other handjobs? My stepbrother is included in that group, you know. And none of them can keep a secret given the fact that up until the week before Sectionals Rachel was the only member who didn't know Finn lost his virginity to Santana." Blaine raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Yeah… not sure I want your stepbrother to know that we're moving towards the prospect of taking each others virginity in the future," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss against the tip of Kurt's nose. "And when I say that, I really do mean it. I really want you to be the one when we're ready."

"I'm ready…" Kurt began.

"But I'm not. I just want things to work between the two of us, and I think we need to take things slowly." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips again, before he finally let go of the younger boy's waist. "I'm going to have to back away now, or I won't be able to let you go home."

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's waist, and it was just about all Blaine could do to stop himself from throwing Kurt on the bed right then and there. "I don't want you to back away."

"Kurt…"

"I know… but is it so bad for me to want you? I'm only sixteen…"

"So am I, Kurt… and I think you know how much I want you." Blaine reached around his back and gently pried Kurt's hands loose as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips. "Two days. Tuesday night we can block the door to my room and have some fun. But I don't really want to do anything while my parents are home…"

"But you're willing to have that fun in a dorm full of other teenaged boys?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a little less concerned with Wes and David walking in than my parents. It would actually serve the two of them right to have to see something they don't want to see since they obviously don't know how to knock…" Blaine stepped away from Kurt and started working on folding up the boy's pajama pants. "Carole's not going to freak out about that spot on your pants, is she?"

"She's not going to see it, because I'm going to put my clothes in the wash as soon as I get home. Besides, Carole isn't the one I'm worried about freaking out. She was actually pretty cool last year when she thought Finn had knocked Quinn up. Before we all realized that Finn had no idea that you have to actually have sex to make a baby…" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wait… you're telling me Finn was a virgin, but he thought he'd knocked Quinn up?"

"My stepbrother is kind of an idiot."

"Yeah, I sort of got that… I thought everyone our age knew where babies came from in like, middle school."

"Only the ones who paid attention in school. I'm not sure that Finn has ever listened to a teacher's lecture in his life except in glee club," Kurt commented. Blaine zipped up the suitcase after Kurt put the last piece of clothing inside. "I should go. I said I would be home in time to help Carole cook dinner." Blaine reached up and stroked the side of Kurt's face with his thumb.

"I love you." Blaine smiled as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?"

"Since when am I not allowed to tell my boyfriend that I love him just for the hell of it?" Blaine asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Kurt's lips for the umpteenth time that day. "I love you. That's the only thing that brought on that comment, because it's the truth."

"I love you, too. But I do really have to go home." Blaine pulled away from Kurt, picking up the younger boy's suitcase. He followed the younger boy downstairs and watched as Kurt put his coat on. "You need to put your coat on if you're walking me to my car. You don't need to get cold."

"Yes Mom," Blaine teased, sneaking a quick peck against Kurt's cheek as he pulled his own coat and scarf out of the closet, slipping them on quickly and picking the suitcase back up.

"Hey, someone has to take care of you… you don't always remember to take care of yourself." Blaine followed Kurt out the door and towards the car, putting the suitcase into the backseat before he turned to face Kurt again. "I'm going to miss you, even if it is only going to be two days."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt for a moment. "You should go… I'm sure your family wants to spend some time with you before you go back to school." Blaine opened Kurt's car door and watched the younger boy climb inside. After another quick kiss, Kurt was gone and Blaine had to walk back inside by himself. He shut the door and started to hang up his coat, pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket to shoot a quick text to Kurt.

_**Miss you already**_.

"Blaine, we need to talk."


	28. Decisions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I know I'm evil for putting up short chapters (my last post on Redefined was also kinda short) but I keep coming up with scenes that I want to include but that aren't quite long enough. So anyways, here's a new chapter for you on this one, complete with more drama – did you really think it would get straight to the smut again?**

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't want to hear whatever it is you're about to say?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the couch in the living room next to his stepmother.

"We need to talk about your mother," his father said. "Logan called this morning. She…"

"Made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to see me again when Kurt and I went out there a month ago. And to be honest I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with her, either."

"Blaine, your mom is really sick. I know I said we weren't going to have anything to do with them any more, but this is serious. The treatments aren't working." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back his head against the couch.

"Is it bad that I'm actually wishing you were giving me another lecture about safe sex right now?"

"Blaine, this is serious." Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"I know. But excuse me if I'm not completely torn up considering the way she and Logan reacted when I came out. It's kind of hard to love someone who has never given a shit about me. Especially given how well she made it known." Blaine stood up and started to walk out of the room. There were times when Blaine couldn't hold back the anger that he had built up towards his mother, and it was just about all he could do at this point to not hit something.

"You'll never be able to forgive yourself if you don't forgive her, Blaine. Take it from someone who knows." Blaine stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gripping the handrail tightly. "You should at least try."

"I have tried. I've tried for the past two years to forgive her for treating me like that. I've been trying for _years_ to forgive her for hating me. But she doesn't want to be forgiven, because every time I try to forgive her she does something to show me just how much she hates having me as her son!" Blaine felt a hand on his back.

"Just think about it, Blaine. You need to realize that you may never get another chance to talk to her… this is serious." Blaine looked down at the floor for a moment, taking a few deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down. "Come back to the couch… we need to talk about your doctors appointment tomorrow, too."

"What appointment?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to remember who he was supposed to see. He was drawing a blank.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Miller in the morning." Blaine sighed and turned around, walking back to sit down next to Mel. He didn't want to talk about that appointment, but there was no way his father was going to let the subject go now that he had a chance to talk about it. They had been putting the conversation off for months, ever since the doctor had determined that the brace he'd worn for years hadn't stopped his scoliosis from continuing to get worse. "We've been putting it off, but we need to make a decision about surgery."

"I don't understand why he thinks this surgery is so important…" Blaine commented.

"Blaine, the curve in your back has been getting progressively worse… this is our last option. And at this point we can't say that we should wait until you stop growing because you've been the same height for over a year. The longer we wait, the more difficult this is going to be."

"It sounds like you've already made the decision without me."

"We're not going to make you do this if you really don't want to," Mel replied, placing a hand on Blaine's knee as she spoke. "But you need to know these things. You have to make an informed decision, and we're just worried that you don't want to do this because you're afraid."

"Is it so bad to be afraid of having surgery that could land me in a wheelchair?" Blaine pulled his knees up towards his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I am scared. I'm terrified. I've been lucky so far, but my luck has to run out sometime."

"You have been lucky… but Dr. Miller is a good surgeon. He's done a lot of these surgeries, and he's had good results. And no matter what happens, we'll deal with it." Blaine smiled slightly as Mel moved closer so that she could put an arm around his shoulders.

"I still don't know that I want to do this…"

"Listen to me, Blaine." He looked over at his father as the man moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of him. "I know this is scary… if there was some way I could make it so that you didn't need to do this surgery, I would. But this is only going to get worse if we don't take care of the problem now, and if it gets worse it will be harder to fix."

"It can wait until summer though, right? I don't want to miss school…"

"Summer's not that far off… I don't see why we can't schedule it for the end of May or some time in June. It'll take some time to plan everything out, anyway," his father said. "You still might miss some school, though… the recovery is going to take a long time, and you might end up missing some at the beginning of the new school year." Blaine nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay. I'll do it." Blaine let go of his knees, starting to stand up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about it a little more? It's a big decision…" Blaine shook his head, sighing.

"Don't. If you tell me to think about it I'll probably just get scared and change my mind again. I'm just… I need to go start packing to go back to school."


	29. Reunited

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: *hides* Don't hate me! I know it took forever… I had to take a few days off of writing; I was just exhausted from school and all of that madness. And I apologize for being kind of a tease with this chapter, but it seriously would have been about 1000 words longer than most of my other chapters. But I'll make it up with the next chapter…**

Kurt had been impatient about getting back to Dalton all morning, so finally driving up to the familiar brick building was sort of a relief for him. Even though he didn't necessarily want to go back to classes, he was ready to get back for all of the other aspects of life at Dalton. Kurt hurried inside to get out of the cold, dropping his suitcase and messenger bag in his empty dorm room before he ran down the hall to see Blaine. It seemed ridiculous – Kurt and Blaine had spent the weekend together and it was only Tuesday afternoon. But they hadn't really talked in that short time because Blaine's cell phone had died in the middle of their conversation the day before.

Kurt opened the door of Blaine's room and stepped in, pushing the older boy's desk chair against the door before he turned around and realized that Blaine was stretched across the bed with his eyes closed. Kurt smiled, walking over to the bed and gently removing Blaine's shoes. The older boy didn't stir at all, even as Kurt sat down on the bed and leaned over so that he could press a soft kiss against the sleeping boy's lips. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Kurt smiled as Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "You're tired?"

"A little… but I'm more happy to see you," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled as he felt an arm snaking around his waist and let the older boy pull him over so that Kurt was straddling Blaine's waist. "So… do we try something new or do we stick with what we know?" Kurt smiled slightly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Well, you are definitely a teenaged boy," Kurt replied, leaning over and pressing another kiss on Blaine's lips. "Tell me what you want." Kurt carefully reached down and pushed up the bottom of Blaine's shirt so that he could spread his hands across the bottom part of the older boy's abdomen.

"I want you to touch me…"

"More specific," Kurt whispered, leaning in to trail kisses down Blaine's jawline. He could feel his jeans slowly starting to tighten in a couple of places, especially as Blaine's hands gripped his ass.

"You're distracting me with your hands…" Blaine muttered. Kurt smiled briefly before continuing the trail of kisses down Blaine's neck and towards the neckline of the older boy's sweater, enjoying the soft sounds of enjoyment Blaine made. "And your kisses."

"I could stop…" Kurt began.

"Don't stop." Kurt had known that Blaine wouldn't want him to stop now that they had started. Kurt moved so that he wasn't on Blaine's abdomen anymore. The older boy was quick to roll over so that they were facing each other and Kurt reached between them to unbutton his jeans so that they wouldn't be quite so tight. As soon as he could he had his hands on Blaine again, pushing them under Blaine's sweater and undershirt so that he could feel the older boy's skin against his hands.

Kurt was surprised at how much Blaine seemed to need him at that moment; the older boy's hands were all over him as they kissed, and Blaine kept doing what he could to pull Kurt closer or deepen their kisses until they were forced to back off for a moment to catch their breath. "What's going on? You normally aren't so needy…"

"I missed you," Blaine replied, before going back in for another overly-passionate kiss and not really giving Kurt a chance to respond. By the time they had to pull away again, Kurt had completely forgotten the comment he was going to make in response to Blaine. Kurt let out a low moan as Blaine pushed up against him, showing Kurt that Blaine was just as excited about all of this as he was.

"Fuck, Blaine… don't do that…"

"I want you…"

"If you do that again, I'm going to lose it." Kurt reached down between the two of them and pushed down his zipper, slowly starting to wriggle out of his skinny jeans because they were uncomfortable. Blaine's hands were on his hips almost immediately, pulling down everything Kurt was wearing below the waist so that he was half naked. Blaine kept kissing him, pulling up the bottom Kurt's shirt up towards his armpits. Kurt did his best to help the older boy slide it off. "You're wearing too much…"

Blaine's response wasn't exactly what Kurt had been expecting. The older boy simply started trailing kisses across Kurt's chest, slowly travelling down towards Kurt's navel. The older boy's tongue made a quick circle around the depression before he continued kissing lower and lower. "What are you…" Kurt began. He couldn't help but gasp as the older boy's tongue gently circled the head of his cock for a moment. "Ohh…"

Kurt couldn't form words as Blaine gently wrapped his mouth around Kurt's dick and started to suck on the skin. It was such a different sensation, and Kurt was having to fight to keep from going over the edge immediately. It was hot and wet and it felt _amazing_. It was all Kurt could do to stop himself from thrusting into Blaine's mouth as the older boy swirled his tongue around Kurt. Blaine continued to suck, taking Kurt further and further into his mouth until he was nearly swallowing Kurt whole.

The vibrations felt amazing as Kurt fisted the sheets, moaning and doing his best to hold on just a little bit longer. He didn't want this to end. "So close…" Kurt took in a sharp breath as Blaine slowly moved his mouth up Kurt's cock, dragging his tongue along the underside as he went. He moaned as Blaine moved back up and pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Tease…" Kurt muttered, his breathing heavy due to the fact that he'd been having a difficult time with it while Blaine was sucking on him. "What the hell was that?"

"Foreplay," Blaine replied quickly, leaning in for another kiss that was full of tongue.

"If that's foreplay, I can't wait to see what you want to do now…" Kurt mumbled. He reached a hand down, cupping the bulge in Blaine's jeans briefly before he started working on the button and zipper.

"I want to spend all afternoon with you. And all night, if you'll stay with me…" Blaine replied, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.

"I'll stay with you as long as I can… but I have to finish some homework later," Kurt replied. He smiled as Blaine pouted at him. "Hey… don't give me that look. You have a lot of homework too, I'm sure. You missed the whole last week of last semester."

"I've been working on it… I'm almost done, and I technically still have another week to finish." Blaine's lips were pressing against Kurt's again almost immediately after he finished speaking. Kurt couldn't help himself as he hooked a leg behind Blaine's knee and pulled the older boy closer so that the bulge in Blaine's jeans was pressed up against his erection. The friction of the denim felt amazing and Kurt couldn't stop his hips from thrusting towards Blaine's hips.

"You need to take off your clothes. Now." Blaine's shirt came over his head quickly and Kurt's hands were messing with the older boy's jeans until he undid the button and managed to push the zipper down so that they would come off. Kurt pulled away enough so that they could strip off Blaine's pants and underwear. As soon as they were gone, Kurt put his leg back how it was so that they were pressed up against each other again, this time skin to skin. "God… that feels good."

Kurt had a hard time even thinking straight as Blaine's lips were pressing against his own, the older boy thrusting his hips against Kurt's a few times making all thought impossible. Kurt finally pulled away for air. "If you don't stop, I'm going to lose it…" Kurt pulled his leg away from Blaine's body and made some space between the two of them.

"I want to try something… I've heard it's amazing."

"I thought we were taking the whole sex thing slow…" Kurt watched as Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"You're right. We should slow down, enjoy this step," Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt reached behind his back and moved Blaine's arm away.

"Exactly. And I want to try…" Kurt began, starting to move lower.

"Then let's do this right," Blaine replied, putting his hand under Kurt's chin and pulling the boy back up towards him for more kisses.

"What do you mean?" Kurt watched as Blaine blushed slightly. "Wait… you mean…"

"Yeah, that," Blaine said, cutting Kurt off before he could actually say the words.

"Why do you find that phrase embarrassing? It's not like it's something bad." Kurt couldn't help but smile as he realized that it was sort of funny for his boyfriend, who came from such an open family, to be embarrassed to talk about oral sex positions.

"I don't know…" Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips, taking control for a moment.

"Let's do this… maybe then you won't be so weird about asking for what you want."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"I was ready to do this New Year's Day."


	30. I Like You More

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So yeah… apparently canon Kurt would **_**never**_** do what my Kurt is doing, lol. But this story was started long before we discovered that little tidbit about Kurt, so I'm going to keep going like he isn't freaked out over the idea of sex. Enjoy!**

Blaine wasn't sure why he was suddenly so willing to go further with Kurt than he had been a few days earlier, but at the moment he wasn't exactly ready to do any kind of soul searching. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to show the boy that he loved him. And he was prepared to do exactly what Kurt had silently suggested on New Year's Day. Blaine leaned in for another kiss, before he sat up and started to move so that they could continue what they had started.

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's hipbone, gently rubbing his thumb against the younger boy's soft, perfect skin. Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the head of Kurt's dick, letting his tongue circle the tip for a moment. Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt moan softly before the younger boy's lips were mimicking his own movements.

The combination of having Kurt's lips on him and Kurt's dick in his mouth was surprisingly different than Blaine had expected, and he quickly realized that it was difficult to concentrate on making sure that Kurt was enjoying this when he was so distracted by Kurt's mouth. Blaine took a deep breath and took Kurt's dick into his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he slid his lips down its length. Even though he had already done this once, Blaine still didn't feel as though he knew what he was doing any more than Kurt did.

When Kurt began sucking, it was all Blaine could do to keep himself together. It felt amazing; the younger boy's tongue seemed to know exactly what spots to hit to drive Blaine wild. Blaine moaned with Kurt's dick in his mouth, wondering what kind of sensations that would cause for the younger boy. He let his tongue swirl around for a moment before he began sucking gently. Blaine didn't want to go too fast, but he was having a difficult time concentrating on keeping things from going too fast. Without even really thinking about it, Blaine took a deep breath and moved further down on Kurt's cock, trying to take the entirety in his mouth. He did his best to fight his gag reflex, breathing through his nose and sucking gently as he went.

Blaine couldn't help but be surprised as Kurt came down the back of his throat, but he swallowed it, slowly moving his head back so that he could taste the salty and slightly bitter liquid. He pulled back after Kurt finished, breathing heavily. He hadn't even realized that Kurt had pulled away until the younger boy moved and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips, pressing his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Kurt was being more forceful than usual, and Blaine was definitely happy with that situation. "I'm sorry," Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss after a moment. "I got distracted."

"It's okay," Blaine replied, leaning in to press another kiss on Kurt's lips before putting his arms around Kurt and rolling so that Kurt was straddling his body with their chests pressed together.

"No, it's not. I feel like I let you down…" Blaine smiled at Kurt and pushed the younger boy's hair out of his face, trying to fix the mess that had been made. Kurt would probably be annoyed when he got up because he would have to fix it.

"Kurt, you didn't let me down…" Blaine began.

"I'm… I'm just not as comfortable with this as I thought I was going to be." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, playing with Kurt's hair a little more.

"That's okay… you don't ever have to do anything for me that you aren't comfortable with." Blaine was surprised as Kurt leaned down and pressed another kiss against his lips, slipping one of his hands down and wrapping it around Blaine's dick. "I really like it when you do that." Blaine moaned softly as Kurt tightened his grip, moving his hand up and down the length of Blaine's dick.

"I want to make you happy…"

"You're doing a really great job of that right now." Blaine let his hand tangle into Kurt's hair as the younger boy stroked him. He pulled Kurt's head down closer to his own so that he could press another kiss against Kurt's lips, this time letting his tongue explore Kurt's mouth for a moment. His back arched as Kurt's hand moved lower, cupping Blaine's entire package for a moment. "Please keep going…" Blaine whispered, trying to catch his breath. Kurt's hand moved back to his dick, stroking it again. "I love you… you know that, right?"

"Less talking…" Kurt mumbled, kissing along Blaine's jaw and down towards Blaine's chest as his hand worked. Blaine moaned as Kurt tightened his grip, but it was muted by Kurt's mouth pressing against his again. Kurt didn't remove his lips from Blaine's again, kissing and playing with Blaine's tongue constantly. It was intense and amazing, and Blaine couldn't help himself as he felt an orgasm building up inside of him. He bit down on Kurt's bottom lip as he came, doing his best not to scream out and let all of the guys in the dorm know that they were having sex. Blaine felt his body shudder as he finished, kissing the other boy's swollen lip as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to bite you," Blaine apologized, reaching up and brushing his thumb against the red marks.

"It's okay. It's not like you drew blood or anything." Blaine pouted as Kurt moved so that he was no longer on top of Blaine, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. "That was okay, right? You're not upset that I didn't… you know…" Blaine shook his head, rolling over onto his side so that he could look Kurt in the eye.

"Look at me, Kurt." The younger boy did as he was told, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I don't care, Kurt. I'd rather you be completely comfortable with what we're doing. I want this to work, and that means we have to be comfortable with each other. If you're not comfortable with doing that, then you shouldn't ever feel like you have to do that. Not for me or for anyone else. You're worth too much for me to be willing to screw things up between us over something ridiculous like that."

"But if you like it…"

"I like you more," Blaine interrupted. "Being with you means more to me than any blow job ever could." He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips again, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "_This_ is so much more important."

"What made you change your mind? About the sex thing, I mean." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes.

"I realized that life is short… that we don't have forever."

"What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"I… I just want to make sure we aren't wasting the time we have together," Blaine replied. "Kurt, there's only one thing that really scares me. I can deal with all of the shunt revisions, the doctors appointments. But I'm completely terrified of having back surgery."

"Okay…"

"June third. The week after school gets out. They're fusing part of my spine to keep the curve from getting worse." Blaine watched Kurt's smile, wondering what the younger boy was thinking. It wasn't a normal smile; Kurt almost looked sad, and he definitely looked worried.

"Blaine, you're talking like this is the end of the world."

"What if it is? What if something goes wrong?" Blaine couldn't help but worry; there were so many things that could go wrong.

"Blaine… you can't think like that. You've had more surgeries than anyone else I know, and you've been fine. This is just one more thing you have to get through, and then you'll move on to the next challenge," Kurt replied.

"But if something happens…"

"Then it's just another thing that'll have to be dealt with. But you can do it." Blaine leaned in and pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips.

"I'm still afraid…"

"Since when isn't it okay to be afraid?"


	31. Making Plans

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I'm WAY behind chronologically with the show here, but that's okay. And this chapter is more filler than anything else – Valentine's Day will be the next chapter – but I needed to set up what's going to happen next and it's kind of a big jump. Plus I wanted an excuse for some shameless fluff that includes a movie reference.**

January passed quickly, as did the first week and a half of February. Blaine had been kept busy between makeup work for his classes, his regular homework, Warblers rehearsals, and spending time with Kurt… the last of which was by far his favorite activity. But Valentine's Day was approaching, and all Blaine could think about was planning something special to celebrate with Kurt. They'd only been together a few months, but Blaine really loved Valentine's Day and he knew that Kurt wasn't a big fan. Blaine wanted to change that.

"I wish the whole world wasn't covered in pink and red and _hearts_," Kurt muttered, picking up one of the cheesy stuffed animals that had been used to decorate the coffee shop they frequented.

"It's cute," Blaine replied, smiling and taking the teddy bear from Kurt's hands to put it back on the shelf. "So I take it you're not going to be happy if I buy something cheesy like this for you."

"I might castrate you. I hate Valentine's Day." Blaine shook his head as they walked up to the counter. Blaine put in their order, pulling out his wallet and putting the money in the barista's hand before Kurt could say anything about it. "You really have to start letting me pay for my own coffee… it's more expensive than yours."

"A gentleman always pays for his date," Blaine replied. "I started the coffee dates, therefore I pay."

"You try to pay for everything… maybe I'd like to be the gentleman every once in a while."

"Kurt, you don't have to pay for things to be a gentleman. Not to mention that I do have ulterior motives… I know how much you love and need your coffee, and I want you to be happy." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand as they waited for their beverages, smiling at the barista as she placed their cups down on the counter.

They walked over to the little table that had the sugar and the other condiments so that Blaine could add a single packet of sugar and a dash of milk to his coffee to make it perfect. "And today I have a really big ulterior motive for buying you coffee."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kurt asked, putting the top back on Blaine's cup as he threw away his trash.

"I just want you to go on a proper date with me. Saturday night, for Valentine's day."

"Valentine's is on Monday…"

"And we have classes and a curfew. I was sort of wanting us to spend the night together… I mean, as long as you don't already have plans or anything." Blaine watched Kurt's face as he spoke, trying to judge how his suggestion was really going over with the younger boy.

"I don't have plans… but you know I'm not into this whole Valentine's Day thing."

"We don't even have to say it's about Valentine's Day. We can say we're celebrating our three months early or something like that," Blaine replied as they sat down at one of the tables as far away from everyone else in the shop as possible so that they could talk in private. "That is coming up, too… in a week, actually."

"I know… I've been counting, too." Blaine took a sip of his coffee before he leaned over and started digging through the pocket of his messenger bag for his iPhone.

"So, what do you want to do? There are some really great restaurants, and I'm sure I can still get reservations…"

"I'm okay with whatever you pick."

"What if it includes a hotel on Lake Erie?" Blaine asked, scrolling through his phone without looking up at Kurt's face.

"What?"

"My parents had reservations at a hotel on the lake, but Mel's mom got sick and she's on her way down to Atlanta to help out… it's non-refundable, and my dad offered to let us have the room. But only if you're okay with it…" Blaine glanced up at Kurt's face, watching the younger boy as he mulled over the proposition.

"How long?"

"Friday and Saturday nights. The room has a lake view and a king size bed… and we don't even have to leave it all weekend if you don't want to." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it slightly. "I know it's short notice… but we don't have to stay both nights. We don't even have to go if it's too close or you don't…"

"It sounds amazing, Blaine. I'm in."

"Are you sure? It's short notice, and…"

"And nothing. We're going," Kurt replied, smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand as he took a sip of his mocha. "It'll be fun… and I like the idea of not having to leave the hotel room. I'm sure we can think of plenty of ways to spend the time." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt looked at him. He knew that look a little too well.

"Hey… no way, not here…"

"I didn't say a word."

"You don't have to… I know what you're thinking. You can't honestly think that I wouldn't figure _that_ look out…" Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek before he whispered into the younger boy's ear. "I know all your looks. And that one means that you want me touching you in places that are inappropriate for public." Blaine watched as a shiver ran down Kurt's spine and pressed a soft kiss just below Kurt's earlobe.

"And that's not inappropriate?" Kurt asked, pulling back with a smile. Blaine sat back in his seat with a smile.

"Innocent teasing is never inappropriate." Blaine drank some more of his coffee as they sat in silence for a little while. It was comfortable rather than awkward; they had never really had a problem with sitting in silence together. But they had English papers to work on and a weekend trip to plan. "We should go. The English playwrights await us."

"If I have to read one more word about Christopher Marlowe I might scream," Kurt commented.

"You should have picked Chaucer… more material to work with."

"And I'm pretty sure that would have been suicide since Mr. Hemlin loves Chaucer and has read it in the original Middle English. It would have taken me so much longer to even get to this point… there's no way I would be able to finish it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, now you'll never know."

* * *

Blaine's dorm room had sort of turned into a disaster area thanks to all of the cards that were spread around the room with various notes scribbled on them. It was pretty easy to tell which notes belonged to which of the two boys – Blaine's were standard white with blue lines, while Kurt's were a rainbow of colors. The boys themselves, however, laying down on Blaine's bed with their heads at opposite ends, reading over each others' papers.

"How is it that I never knew before now that you can't spell?" Kurt jokingly commented, gently nudging Blaine's shoulder with one of his toes.

"Passive voice, much?" Blaine replied. Kurt shot the boy a look.

"You're lucky I love you, or I would throw my red pen at you and ruin that nice white shirt."

"I'm pretty sure that you're resisting doing that more for the sake of my shirt than for me." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can we have a study break already?" Kurt smiled at the idea, dropping Blaine's paper and his pen on the floor.

"Get your ass over here, then," Kurt replied, reaching up and taking off his uniform tie as Blaine put away the paper he was working on and moved to straddle Kurt's hips. "Hey now… we have to finish these papers. I just wanted a quick makeout session." Kurt smiled at Blaine as the older boy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"As you wish."


	32. Holiday

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Good grief… I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished writing it. But don't get too used to this length – it's purely due to the fact that there was a lot more detail to go into this chapter than usual. **

Kurt could not believe his eyes. "Your parents did not seriously just let us have this hotel room reservation…"

"It was non-refundable. And yeah, they did." Kurt shook his head, dropping his suitcase on the floor up against the wall where it would be out of the way. He'd been struggling to keep his jaw from hitting the floor pretty much ever since they'd pulled up outside the resort, and seeing the hotel room wasn't helping him. He didn't stop looking around in awe until he heard Blaine chuckling. Kurt turned to see the highly amused look on the older boy's face as he stretched out across the bed. "It's a hotel room, Kurt… by the end of the weekend you'll be sick of looking at it anyway."

"Oh really? You think we're going to be spending that much time here?" Kurt asked with a smirk, kicking off his shoes and walking over towards the bed. Kurt purposely laid down so that his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know we are… I have every intention of making you so happy in this room that you'll never want to leave it." Kurt smiled, rolling on his side and pressing himself up against the side of Blaine's leg. "Do you want to go get something to eat? Or order room service?"

"We ate on the way up here… are you hungry already?" Kurt asked.

"Only for you." Kurt smiled as the older boy leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Kurt, do you remember what you wanted to do at Christmas?"

"Of course I do." Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine's eyes. "Do you want to…"

"Yeah… I think I do." Kurt smiled, carefully straddling the older boy's hips and leaning down to press a kiss on Blaine's lips. Kurt parted his lips just enough for Blaine to explore with the tip of his tongue. They continued like that for a while, their tongues occasionally dueling for dominance as they continued to kiss, pulling away only long enough to breathe until they were both panting heavily. "We're going to ruin this nice comforter if we aren't careful."

"So then maybe we should get under the covers instead of on top of them," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded, moving off Blaine and helping the older boy to his feet. "Clothes off first?" Kurt nodded again, his hands working swiftly on the button and zipper of Blaine's jeans. He pushed the denim down low on Blaine's hips until it naturally fell to the older boy's feet and Blaine kicked them off. Kurt let his hands slide underneath the older boy's sweater and undershirt, his thumb trailing over the line of hair that ran down into Blaine's underwear.

Kurt let his head fall to one side as Blaine leaned in to start attacking his neck with kisses as the older boy's hands fumbled over the buttons that held on Kurt's jeans. "Why must you wear such frustrating clothing?" the older boy whispered as he finally managed to pop the last of the buttons out of its hole.

"Normally when I wear these your comments involve how great they make my ass look," Kurt replied. He let his hands roam all the way up to Blaine's nipples, stroking his thumbs across them for a moment and eliciting a soft moan from the older boy's mouth before he moved his hands down to the bottom of the shirts and started lifting them up. Blaine's hands moved away from his pants just long enough for Kurt to strip the shirts off the older boy's frame, and then they were back on the waistband to force the skinnies further down Kurt's body.

"Well today, I hate them," Blaine muttered. Kurt did his best to help Blaine strip off the offending clothing. "You're wearing too much clothing." Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt, moving up from the bottom as Blaine started at the top. Their hands met in the middle and they pulled the shirt off together, leaving both of them standing there in nothing but their underwear.

"Did you bring the supplies?" Kurt asked. It was probably the most un-sexy question he could ask, but Kurt knew they would have to stop soon if Blaine had forgotten anything.

"You get in bed… I'll get it." Kurt nodded, stepping back and pulling the decorative pillows off the bed, throwing them into a corner before he pulled back the comforter and slid between the sheets. He held the blanket back as Blaine slid in next to him a moment later; the older boy had already ripped open two condoms for them and uncapped the bottle of lube, although he left everything on the nightstand beside the bed until they were ready for them.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as they sat there for a few moments, just holding each other as their hands roamed, purposely avoiding anything covered by their underwear. "Be gentle… please," Kurt whispered.

"I will." The older boy's reply was accompanied by a soft kiss as one of Blaine's hands hooked into the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly. Kurt kicked them off; he would have to find them again later, after they were done. A moment later Blaine's boxers were gone as well, leaving the two boys completely naked in the bed together. Kurt shivered as Blaine's hands slid over his bare skin, cupping his ass for a moment as Kurt felt himself being pulled closer to Blaine's body. There was a sharp intake of breath as their erections brushed against each other, although neither boy was quite sure who had made the noise – perhaps it was both of them.

"You're beautiful…" Blaine whispered. Kurt felt a hand reach down and stroke him, sending shivers down his spine once again before the older boy caught his lips in another soft kiss. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling the two of them as close as possible, pressed against each other. They were as close as they could be without one of them being inside the other. Blaine pulled away from the kiss first and Kurt leaned forward slightly so that their foreheads were touching. "Are you ready for this? Really?"

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than I want this right now," Kurt replied, staring into Blaine's eyes as he spoke. "I'm ready for this… whenever you are." Kurt moaned slightly as Blaine pulled away from him just enough to get the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers. Kurt lifted his leg and rested it on Blaine's hip as the older boy turned back towards him.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Kurt could feel the older boy's fingers gently stroking over his entrance; even though he had done this to himself before, Kurt wasn't fully prepared for Blaine to enter him. Blaine's fingertip pressed against the ring of muscles, gently forcing its way inside. Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and winced at the burning sensation that he'd never quite gotten used to despite his own experimentation. "I'm sorry… I can stop…"

"No… just give me a minute." Kurt took a deep breath, doing his best to relax. He leaned in just enough so that he could kiss the older boy, trying to distract himself as his body got used to the intrusion. "I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, rolling his eyes as he pushed back slightly against the older boy's finger, attempting to get it further inside his body. Blaine seemed to get the hint, and Kurt felt the older boy's finger slowly press the rest of the way in. Kurt moaned softly as the older boy's fingertip gently rubbed over his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure running through his entire body.

"Keep that up and I just might come before you even get inside me," Kurt whispered, twisting his fingers in the older boy's curls. He whimpered slightly as Blaine removed his hand and rolled away from him again. This time Kurt saw the condoms Blaine had opened earlier in the older boy's hand. "Do you really want to?"

"Do you want to sleep in a bed soaked with semen?"

"Good point…" The boys worked quickly to put the condoms on, and it wasn't long before they were pressed up against one another again, Blaine's index finger slowly sliding back through the ring of muscle until it was as far inside Kurt as it could go. "More, please." Kurt felt the older boy's finger slide back a bit and a second finger tip pressing into his body. He instinctively clenched his hand around the other boy's curls and Blaine pulled back. "Don't stop…" he hissed.

"But I'm hurting you…"

"No, you're not. It's just a little uncomfortable." Kurt purposely lifted his head so that he could press another kiss on Blaine's lips as he pushed back against Blaine's fingertips again so that both fingertips were inside his body. "Just keep going… I can take it." Kurt took a deep breath and did his best to relax all of the muscles in his body so that he could take Blaine's fingers the rest of the way into his body. He held tighter to Blaine as the older boy spread his fingers slightly to help things along. Kurt forced himself to breathe slowly and not tense up.

It took a few moments of Blaine carefully stretching Kurt's opening and sliding his fingers in and out before Kurt was ready to continue. "Another…" Kurt focused on his breathing as Blaine added a third finger, forcing himself to stay relaxed. It didn't seem to take as long for his body to adjust this time around, and Kurt slowly started rocking his hips so that he was basically fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. "Oh…" Kurt felt Blaine's fingers curve so that every time he moved the older boy's fingertips grazed across the little bundle that sent shockwaves through his body. He couldn't hold back the soft moans and sounds of pleasure as the sensations washed over him, and he could feel Blaine getting harder between them.

"_Please_ tell me you're ready…" Blaine muttered. Kurt forced himself to stop moving, staring into Blaine's eyes as he nodded. Blaine's lips found their way onto his as the older boy slid his fingers out and swiftly darted his tongue between Kurt's parted lips. It explored swiftly, ranging over Kurt's teeth and then back to the boy's palate and across his tongue. Kurt didn't know exactly what was going on until Blaine pulled his lips away. "How should we do this?"

"I don't fucking care… just get inside me," Kurt hissed, his hips rolling against Blaine's. He wanted – no, he _needed_ the other boy to get inside him. Kurt let Blaine take control and the older boy pushed him over onto his back. The older boy seemed to know what he was doing – or at least to have researched what he was supposed to do – because he was quick to lift Kurt just enough to place a pillow under the younger boy's lower back. Kurt let Blaine position himself at Kurt's entrance before he moved so that his right leg was resting across Blaine's lower back.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's head pressing gently against his entrance. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, reaching up and letting his fingers play in Blaine's curls for a moment. "_Please…_" Kurt watched as the older boy nodded and then leaned down to kiss Kurt again. The older boy's tongue ghosted across Kurt's lips as Blaine slid himself into Kurt's entrance, darting into Kurt's mouth as it opened in a silenced moan. It felt strange to have something so large inside him; Kurt had never used more than a couple of fingers before. And Blaine's dick was definitely thicker than a couple of fingers.

Kurt arched his back slightly as Blaine began trailing kisses down his chin and onto his neck, slowly pushing further inside Kurt's body until all he knew was that he felt incredibly full. Kurt squirmed slightly as Blaine stopped moving. "Please don't stop…" Kurt whispered, letting Blaine gently lift his left leg up so that he could get a better angle. He let out a breathless moan as the older boy gently rocked his hips, burying himself as deep as possible inside Kurt's body.

"Oh God… so tight…" Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine's words, squeezing his muscles around the older boy just enough to make him moan. Blaine's hips thrust into him a little harder than before, surprising Kurt as his cock hit Kurt's prostate just right.

"_Again_," Kurt gasped, surprised at how pleasurable the sensation was. He hadn't expected a movement that had always seemed so violent to feel so good.

"You said gentle…"

"I don't care… I want you to do that again." Kurt moved his hands out of Blaine's hair, gently putting them on the older boy's chest as Blaine started to thrust, gradually speeding up his rhythm and the force he used. Kurt cried out as Blaine rammed into his prostate over and over again, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling the older boy closer to his body as he felt the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach that indicated he was getting close to reaching his peak. "_Close_…" Kurt hissed, his muscles involuntarily clenching down on Blaine's cock. The older boy took that as a signal to thrust harder, bumping into Kurt's prostate again and sending Kurt over the edge moaning out Blaine's name. His eyes fluttered closed as he finished, smiling as Blaine continued thrusting for a moment. Kurt purposely squeezed down on Blaine's cock again, holding onto him as Blaine shuddered and moaned as he came.

Blaine's head ended up resting against Kurt's chest, and Kurt played with the older boy's hair as they lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying being so close to each other. Eventually Kurt let his legs fall down to the bed so that Blaine could slip out of him. Somehow the boys ended up lying side-by-side, sharing gentle kisses and caresses wordlessly. They both seemed to instinctively know that nothing needed to be said.

"We should clean up… I want a shower before we actually go to sleep," Kurt finally commented, slowly moving away from Blaine. He winced slightly, sore from their activities.

"It hurts?" Kurt could hear the concern in Blaine's voice.

"I'm just sore. It'll go away," Kurt replied, climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to clean up and start getting ready for bed. "You know, you're welcome to join me. If you want."


	33. Lazy Afternoon

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Sorry for the wait! Too much schoolwork lately, unfortunately. Oh, and the song Blaine starts to sing is "Love and War" by Timepiece (formerly iamdavidcook). Oh and yeah… it's a little smutty.**

Blaine couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was as he lay in bed, staring across at Kurt as the younger boy's hand trailed across his stomach gently. "You're so sexy…" Kurt mumbled. "I can't believe I'm this lucky."

"I think I'm the lucky one here," Blaine replied, gently lifting the younger boy's chin and leaning in to press a soft kiss against Kurt's lips. "I'm the one who got an angel in disguise."

"God you're sappy." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the giggling laugh that came from Kurt's mouth. "So, should we go outside the hotel room today or are we just going to lay here?" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again, thinking about what he was going to say to answer the younger boy's question.

"I think it's up to you. Although I know what I want to do today…" Blaine began, pressing another kiss against the younger boy's lips and gently scooting closer so that Kurt's hand was pressing up against the lower part of Blaine's stomach. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine… just a little sore," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled as Kurt's hand moved a little further down his stomach, towards Blaine's waist.

"Obviously being sore doesn't affect your libido…"

"I was always told that the best way to soothe sore muscles was to give them another workout," Kurt commented with a smirk. "Granted, my only experience with that would be dancing, and I never really got too sore from that to begin with." Blaine shook his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss against the younger boy's lips.

"I was sort of thinking about something else…" Blaine began, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and rolling onto his back, pulling Kurt over on top of him.

"What do you mean, something else?"

"I mean I want to know what it's like…" Blaine began in a whisper. "I want to know what it felt like for you last night."

"You want to be on bottom?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Blaine watched Kurt's face carefully, wondering how Kurt was going to feel about that. They'd never really discussed… well, anything about their sex life. It had always just sort of happened between the two of them with just the bare minimum amount of talking.

"When?"

"Now, if you want. At least while we're here, while we don't have to worry about the dynamic duo or any parents walking in on us," Blaine replied.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I said okay… now do you want to do this or not?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's insistence in the matter. Blaine reached up and put a hand behind Kurt's head, gently pulling the younger boy's mouth down to his lips. Their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. Eventually Blaine gave up the fight, moaning as Kurt ground his hips down against Blaine's.

"Not. Fair."

"All is fair in love and war."

"_So what are we still fighting for? I'll take what's mine if you take what's yours, o-o-okay?_" Blaine sang, smiling slightly up at the younger boy.

"For the record, not everything is a reason to break into song." Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned down and nipped at Blaine's earlobe. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's body, pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

"Can we just get started? I want you… I want to feel you inside me." Blaine pouted as Kurt pulled away from him.

"Don't make that face… you're the one who was so eager to get things going."

"Hurry… I want you…" Blaine was having a difficult time keeping his hands off himself, made even more difficult by how incredible he felt Kurt looked as the younger boy got up and started digging through Blaine's bag to find the box of condoms. "Screw the condoms… just get back over here."

"Don't be so impatient. We still have another night here – do we really need to have that conversation again?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer, instead choosing to stare at Kurt's ass until the younger boy finally turned around and came back to the bed. "You'll thank me later, when our sheets are still relatively clean." Blaine couldn't help but smirk at that particular comment.

"'Relatively clean?'"

"You know what I mean."

"Just come back over here… I want you touching me again." Blaine reached out and took hold of Kurt's wrist, gently pulling the boy down on the bed next to him. He attacked the younger boy's lips immediately, pulling Kurt as close as possible. Blaine wanted to feel his body heat and the friction of their skin rubbing together.

"Needy much?" Blaine smirked, quickly rolling their bodies so that he was on top, grinding his hips against Kurt's for a moment.

"I get one weekend to do this… once we get back to school we're going to be forced to try and sneak time in between everything else we have to do, and we're going to have to block the door to my room every time we need some time alone…" 

"Or just teach your friends to knock…"

"I don't think Wes and David will ever learn to knock, no matter how many times they walk in on us half-naked. I'm pretty sure they could walk in on the two of us in the middle of actually having sex and they still wouldn't stop long enough to actually knock on the door before they came in." Blaine gently moved his hips again. "Less talking, please…" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the soft moan coming from Kurt's lips. "How should we do this?"

"First things first." Blaine carefully rolled off of Kurt, letting the younger boy get the condoms. They were on quickly; Blaine hadn't realized how swift Kurt's hands could be. "Roll onto your side." Blaine did as he was told, wondering exactly what Kurt was planning on doing. He watched as Kurt covered his fingers with lube, biting down on his bottom lip. He was nervous about this now that it was actually happening. Blaine rolled back onto his back, putting an arm around Kurt. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm nervous…" Blaine admitted.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaine sighed as he reached up to push some of Kurt's hair behind the younger boy's ear.

"I really do want this… I'm just afraid that this is going to hurt."

"It's not that bad. I'll go as slow as you want me to." Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." Blaine pulled Kurt close again, leaning in for another kiss. He let Kurt gently lift his leg so that it was resting on Kurt's hip and he closed his eyes as the boy's fingers brushed against his opening.

"Just breathe." Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes open and watching Kurt as the younger boy gently pressed one of his fingers against the ring of muscle. Blaine wasn't really sure of what to expect, and Blaine involuntarily tensed up. "Hey… relax."

"Is this supposed to feel good?" Blaine asked. It hurt, but he felt Kurt back off and start gently massaging the area again.

"It gets better… just relax." Blaine nodded, doing his best to relax again. "Do you still want to do this?"

"I still want to try," Blaine whispered. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt pressed a kiss against his lips and opened his mouth as the boy started probing with his tongue. He focused on the kiss, relaxing as well as he could as Kurt started pressing a finger into him again. It hurt less the second time around, although Blaine still couldn't help but wince at the sensation. But Kurt was gentle with him, doing what he could to distract Blaine from the discomfort.

"Better?" Kurt asked. Blaine moaned as a finger gently stroked across his prostate, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ohhh…"

"Now you see why I like this." Blaine couldn't help the soft murmurs that escaped his mouth as Kurt moved his finger in and out, stroking against his prostate each time. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Just do it," Blaine replied breathlessly. He pressed back against Kurt's fingers, murmuring softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Kurt pressed another fingertip against his entrance. It hurt a bit less than the first time, although it was still uncomfortable. They kept moving, slower than they had the night before when Kurt had been on the receiving end. Blaine eventually relaxed under Kurt's touch, closing his eyes and just letting the sensations roll over him. He couldn't help pouting when Kurt removed his hand. "Don't stop…"

"Roll over… I'm pretty sure you're ready." Blaine nodded, rolling back onto his other side so that he was facing away from Kurt. He let the younger boy lift his leg so that it was resting across Kurt's hip. Blaine bit down on his bottom lip as Kurt slowly pressed into his body, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. "You feel amazing," Kurt whispered into his ear, making him completely forget his attempts to keep quiet.

There was no sharp thrusting this time around, and Blaine couldn't help the sounds he made as their bodies rocked together slowly. Their bodies were positioned just right so that the head of Kurt's dick brushed against his prostate over and over again. He couldn't help himself as he reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock while Kurt's lips and teeth attacked the bit of skin where his neck met his shoulder. The sensation built slowly in the pit of Blaine's stomach, intensifying with every movement the two boys made. He moaned again as Kurt reached around and gently stoked the smooth bit of skin behind his balls.

"So close… Kurt…" Blaine involuntarily pushed himself backwards against Kurt's dick, burying it further inside himself as he lost control. Blaine's moaned at the pleasurable sensations that washed over his body as he came, his muscles contracting around Kurt's dick until he felt the younger boy shuddering inside him.

"What do you think?" a soft voice asked. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt slowly pressed soft kisses against his neck, waiting for a response.

"It was weird," Blaine admitted. "I… I don't know."

"We can try it again later," Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't help the noise he made as Kurt pulled out of him. Once the younger boy was gone, Blaine missed the intrusion. "Does that mean you liked it?" Blaine slowly rolled so that he could face Kurt and wrap his arms around the younger boy's body.

"That just means I didn't want you to move away yet."


	34. Perfect or Something

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Okay, yay for a new chapter and the fact that I'm DONE with my 1L year! No grades yet, so we'll see how I actually did. I apologize for the fact that this is more smutty goodness; there will be actual plot again in the next chapter, I promise! As fun as this is to write, it just takes too long at times and I **_**really**_** need to get back to the storyline here. But until then… enjoy!**

Blaine turned his head and watched Kurt's reaction to the movie they were watching. They'd somehow managed to find the Disney Channel on the television, and they were watching some random movie that Blaine hadn't paid a bit of attention to so far. He wasn't sure how Kurt could keep up with what was going on during the movie when they're just lying there, still as naked as they were when they woke up.

Even though they'd already had sex twice in twenty-four hours, Blaine couldn't help but be turned on as he thought about the younger boy's body and how perfect it was underneath the sheets.

"You're staring at me…" Kurt whispered, a hand reaching up and playing with Blaine's hair. Blaine murmured contentedly; he loved the feeling of Kurt's hand playing with the curls on top of his head. He rarely let his hair be this wild, so it was a nice change.

"Only because you're so perfect," Blaine replied. He took hold of the covers, slowly sliding them down until Kurt's abs were completely exposed to the cool air. Blaine let his hands softly roam across the boy's chest and stomach.

"Are you already ready to go again?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded softly, leaning in to press his lips against the younger boy's ridiculously smooth skin. He leaned in and ran his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples, listening to the soft moan that elicited. Blaine let his hands roam lower and lower as he slowly teased the younger boy's nipples with his mouth, until he could feel the younger boy's erection underneath the sheets.

"We should take a bath," Blaine commented, pulling himself away from Kurt quickly and walking into the bathroom. He turned on the water, letting the jet tub fill with the warm liquid. Blaine smiled as one of Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist.

"What are you up to?"

"I want to take a bath. With you." Blaine stepped into the water, sitting down and reaching out a hand for Kurt. He smiled as Kurt stepped into the water as well. "Sit." Blaine smiled as Kurt did as he was told, leaning his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, letting his cock press gently against the boy's lower back. Kurt moaned softly, and Blaine couldn't help himself as he let his hands gently roam over the younger boy's body again, letting one of his hands reach between Kurt's legs to play with his balls. "I wonder how long we could keep going without either of us going over the edge," he whispered.

Kurt's moans at his words made Blaine's cock harden slightly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the side of Kurt's neck, moving up slowly to nibble at the boy's earlobe. "If you keep this up, you're going to make me come without even really trying…"

"This isn't really trying?" Blaine asked, whispering into the boy's ear as one of his hands reached up from the water to graze across Kurt's chest. He barely touched the smooth, pale skin of Kurt's torso, letting his fingertips ghost across Kurt's nipples. "Your skin is so perfect… it's beautiful."

Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were closing as they sat there, the younger boy relaxing until their bodies were literally pressed against each other. "This is so perfect… I can't…"

"Shhh… don't. Let's just enjoy this…" Blaine replied, trailing more kisses across Kurt's neck and shoulders. Blaine eventually stopped, closing his own eyes and letting his chin rest on one of Kurt's shoulders as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled the boy a bit closer. "Turn around. We don't want the water to get cold." Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt did as he asked, smiling when they were face to face again. Blaine reached up and took hold of Kurt's face, gently pulling the boy closer and pressing a kiss against Kurt's lips. It didn't take long for tongues and teeth to get involved in the action as well, and Kurt's hands slipped down to Blaine's cock and gently wrapped around it.

"Can I… will you fuck me? Please?" Kurt asked, pulling away from the kissing. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he nodded, smiling slightly. Blaine pulled Kurt down towards him again, pressing another kiss on the boy's lips. "No condom?"

"If that's what you want. I didn't think about bringing one in here, anyway," Blaine replied. He smiled as Kurt nodded.

"I want it. I want you…" Blaine attacked the younger boy's lips again, moaning as Kurt ground his hips down on him. He let his hand reach around behind Kurt, his fingertips gently massaging the ring of muscle that he had every intention of penetrating. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. For the fourth time in two days…"

"Hopefully we'll be able to sneak in a fifth before we have to leave tomorrow," Blaine replied, pushing his fingertip gently into Kurt. The satisfied moan the other boy made was enough to tell Blaine that he should continue, so he let his finger slide further inside as he gently nipped at Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I don't know if my ass will be up for that…"

"Who said it had to be that?" Blaine asked, gently fucking Kurt with his finger. He purposely avoided the boy's prostate, wanting to make him jump in surprise when he actually hit it. He added a second finger, smiling at the noises Kurt made. Blaine didn't exactly understand the younger boy's love of anal play, but he definitely didn't mind it. He loved getting to watch Kurt fall apart.

Blaine didn't even really have to work that much this time around; Kurt was doing most of the hard work himself, moving up and down against Blaine's fingers so that all the older boy had to do was watch him.

"Slow down… we have all the time in the world…" Blaine began. Kurt stopped moving and Blaine smiled. "One more?" Blaine pressed his fingertip gently against Kurt's opening, waiting for approval. He was a little surprised as Kurt purposely leaned back so that all three of his fingers were inside. Blaine gently moved his fingers out a few times, until he curved them so that they grazed across Kurt's prostate and the younger boy gasped. "Good?"

"So good…" Kurt replied. Blaine gently massaged the little nub and watched as Kurt's eyelids fluttered and he moaned loudly. He could feel how hard the younger boy's dick was as it pressed between their bodies. After a moment Blaine stopped, pulling back and gently stretching Kurt's entrance before he pulled the younger boy closer with his free hand and removed his fingers. "Don't…"

"Do you want me inside you or not?" Blaine asked, gently repositioning both of them until he had Kurt's entrance lined up with his own cock. They sat there for moment, staring at each other before they both moved so that Blaine was inside of Kurt. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself just _feel_ what it was like to be with Kurt like this. Kurt didn't seem content with just being, and Blaine moaned softly as the younger boy slowly started to move on top of him. They just watched each other silently for a moment before they began to kiss again, their lips pressing against each other gently as Kurt continued to slowly move up and down Blaine's length. "Kurt… you're amazing."

"Can't think… too good…" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at how inarticulate his boyfriend had suddenly become simply because he was sitting on Blaine's dick. Blaine let one of his hands wander down below Kurt's waist, his hand wrapping around Kurt's dick and running his thumb across the head. "Ohhh…"

"Am I making you come undone?" Blaine whispered, nibbling on the earlobe that he had ignored earlier. He felt Kurt's body tighten around him and he started gently stroking the boy, wanting nothing more than to make Kurt come. He didn't even care about trying to see how long they could last any more; all Blaine wanted was to make Kurt happy.

It didn't take much for Kurt to be shuddering on top of him and Blaine couldn't stop the moans that escaped his lips at the feeling. Before long, both boys were coming, Blaine inside Kurt and Kurt across Blaine's stomach. He smiled as Kurt collapsed on top of him, pressing another kiss against the boy's cheek. "That was so good…" Blaine whispered, closing his eyes. "We're going to need to shower and clean up soon."

"Mention that again when I've regained control of my muscles…"


	35. Valentine's Day

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, a smut-free chapter!**

It was Monday morning, which meant that it was officially Valentine's Day. And Kurt was more than a little annoyed with all of the red and pink that had cropped up around Dalton, seemingly overnight. It seemed as though everyone who had a significant other was busy talking about their plans for that night or busily calling around to find a florist or dinner reservations because they had completely forgotten about the holiday.

"I can't believe how Valentine's obsessed this school is… we don't even have any girls, and still everyone is running around obsessed with pink and hearts and lace…"

"Seriously, Kurt… it's just a holiday. Twelve hours from now it will be over, and the pink and hearts will be gone," Blaine assured him, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's waist. "Seriously, I don't understand why you're so against this holiday. You aren't single this year, and you know that I would gladly take you out tonight if you wanted me to."

"Seriously, I hope you don't have reservations or anything. Because I'm not cool with that idea since I _told_ you I hate Valentine's Day," Kurt replied. He turned and glanced at Blaine.

"I may or may not have made reservations in case you changed your mind. But they can be cancelled easily enough if they exist. Of course, I could have made some other kind of plan that you wouldn't be expecting…"

"We just got back from a ridiculously romantic weekend on Lake Erie. Seriously, I hope you didn't plan something…"

"You'll find out later." Kurt groaned as Blaine winked at him before he wandered off down the hall, away from Kurt and towards his own class.

"You're infuriating, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt sighed when the boy ignored him, shaking his head and turning to head to class. Of course when he saw Wes and David, Kurt chose to see if they knew anything he didn't know. "Alright, I want details on what Blaine is planning for tonight. If he's told anyone, it's you two."

Kurt crossed his arms and gave Wes and David one of his signature looks, waiting to see if they would actually spill anything.

"We know nothing. Blaine said he was going to surprise you, and he didn't want to tell us because he knew you would ask," Wes replied.

"It's true. I've guessed everything I could think of, but he won't even tell me if I'm close to being right," David added. Kurt sighed. Of course his boyfriend would think of that and make sure that there was no way Kurt could find out what he was planning.

"You've got to be kidding me. He hasn't spilled _any_ details to the two of you? You're his best friends…"

"I don't think it's anything big… he did say that you're not a fan of Valentine's Day."

"Although how you can not like a holiday that's all about that mushy romantic stuff you love is beyond me," Wes interrupted. David and Kurt both shot him a glare at the same time.

"But he wants to change that. I told him to take it slow, so I hope that he listened for his own sake."

"You're kind of scary when you get really pissed off. No offense…"

"None taken, Wes. And thanks David. I hope he listened, too."

* * *

Kurt looked up from his algebra book as he felt a presence standing in front of him. "Okay, so I can't actually completely ignore Valentine's Day even if you aren't a fan. But it's coffee and a ridiculous heart-shaped cookie, so it's not like I'm going overboard or anything," Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow as the older boy sat down across from him and put one of the two paper cups down by his hand before pulling out two of the cookies he had mentioned.

"So is this the entire surprise you've been cooking up? Or do I need to be prepared for more of this insanity later this afternoon?" Kurt asked. He watched as Blaine smirked.

"That is one secret I will not divulge. You'll know by the time you go to bed tonight." Kurt sighed and shook his head, lifting up the non-fat mocha his boyfriend had brought him and taking a sip. "I promise I haven't planned anything ridiculous or over-the-top, okay? And I promise I will not make you do anything corny or traditional."

"You're lucky I haven't already hurt you for this. But I'll keep my mind open until after tonight is over," Kurt replied. He unwrapped the cellophane from around his cookie, shaking off as many of the red sprinkles as possible from the piece he broke off. It was good, but the sugar sprinkles were a little much; it was almost enough to send him into a sugar coma.

"Okay… so maybe these cookies were a little _too_ sweet. I knew I should have gone with the chocolate."

"If it was dark chocolate, that definitely would have been the better option. Lots of antioxidants…" Kurt scowled slightly as Blaine laughed at his comment.

"Even on a day when you're supposed to eat sweets, you're concerned about being healthy."

"Of course I am. Do you _know_ what too much sugar can do to your body?"

"Kurt, relax. It's cute." Kurt smiled slightly as he felt Blaine put a hand on top of his. "I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't like all of your little quirks." He wasn't completely expecting the older boy to lean over and plant a quick kiss on his lips. "So we should probably get started on homework. And I mean actually doing what our teachers assigned, not what we do when we tell Wes and David that we're too busy to hang out…"

Kurt couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped his lips and the blush that spread across his cheeks. Of course he knew what _that_ meant…

"How did I know that you were going to turn that color when I said that?"

"Do you really have to bring things like that up in public?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes I do. You're cute when you blush." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine winked at him.

"Do _not_ quote Angel Dumott Schunard to me." Kurt took another sip of his mocha and smiled.

"Is it really a quote if I mean what I'm saying?" Kurt shrugged, breaking off another bite of his cookie and eating it.

"I don't know. I guess not…" Kurt replied. "I should finish up this homework, just in case you really are planning something tonight. I'd like to be one of the few students that actually have their homework done tomorrow in class." He smiled as Blaine stood up and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips.

"I'll come by later. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Kurt wasn't completely prepared to feel Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I debated blindfolding you and carrying you off for this particular surprise, but I decided that if I want to make you like Valentine's Day that probably wouldn't be a good idea," Blaine replied.

"You would be correct. And don't count on making me love Valentine's Day just because you make today special."

"I wouldn't even dream of it… I know it's going to take more than one date to make you enjoy this holiday. Which is why I'm hoping this is just the first of many, many really wonderful Valentine's Days we celebrate together."

"You're starting to get sappy…"

"Shutting up now. Put on your shoes and grab your coat."

"We're going outside?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of. Just get ready so we can get going already." Kurt sighed and did as he was told, grabbing a scarf and hat as well because it was starting to get dark. He threw an extra of each at Blaine.

"You should probably wear these, too… it's supposed to be pretty chilly tonight," Kurt replied. "Just please tell me you haven't invested money in fuzzy white teddy bears or a ton of flowers or something like that."

"I promise, nothing stereotypical. And I didn't spend a lot of money, I promise. This is low-key, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that one."

**A/n: Mwahahah… what does Blaine have planned, exactly? You'll just have to wait and see…**


	36. Valentine's Day, Part Deux

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, I could have been mean. But I know that some of you **_**really**_** want to know what Blaine has planned. So here it is, rush delivery! Don't worry, though… it's exactly what I had planned when I uploaded the last chapter, I just managed to write it in under 24 hours because I had the inspiration from y'all pushing me to continue.**

Kurt looked down at the tie Blaine had just handed him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Come on, Kurt. It's just for a couple of minutes. And I promise that you can use this and my other silk ties to tie me to a bed and have your way with me at some later date. This is worth it, I promise."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend for a moment before he sighed and pulled the silk up to his eyes, covering them and tying it behind his head. "It's not messing up my hair, is it?"

"Your hair looks perfect. Just like always." Kurt sighed and waited as he heard Blaine get out of the car and open his door a moment later, taking Kurt's hand and helping him out. "Just let me lead you, okay? I promise I won't let you fall."

"You'd better not." Kurt couldn't help but scowl as Blaine laughed at his comment. He was still not completely happy with this situation, even if he was playing along with the boy's plans for the moment. It wasn't that long before they stopped walking. Kurt heard a crackling noise in front of him and felt some kind of warmth radiating across the front side of his body. "Where are we?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times at the bright light as Blaine removed his blindfold. "Please tell me you didn't start this fire and then leave it unattended for an hour…" Kurt began.

"I'm not stupid. I paid one of the freshmen who didn't have anything else to do tonight to set this up for me. He left when we pulled up in the parking lot," Blaine explained, putting an arm around Kurt's waist and moving him closer to the tent that had been set up. "And no, I don't intend for use to stay all night. We'll be back by curfew. We're just going to make some s'mores and hang out… the tent's just here because it'll be warmer."

"And I assume we're going to be packing all of this up as well?"

"No. I'm coming back after school tomorrow to clean up. You won't have to lift a finger. Just have fun tonight." Kurt smiled as he ducked into the tent, surprised that Blaine had thought of pretty much everything – there was a picnic blanket spread out across the bottom of the tent, with several thick fleece blankets and some cushions stacked in a corner.

"Okay, seriously… I can't believe you did all of this. For me. For a holiday I loathe."

"I told you already… I'm trying to change your mind about Valentine's Day. And that starts with doing something special tonight that has absolutely nothing to do with the red or pink or hearts." Kurt put one of the cushions down on the ground and sat on it. As it came off the pile, Kurt heard a rattling noise as a small pink and white box fell to the floor of the tent. He picked it up, raising an eyebrow as he realized that they were candy hearts.

"No stereotypes, huh?"

"Okay… so I had to bring _one_ little stereotypical thing into this. But they're good… can you really resist conversation hearts?" Kurt smiled.

"I guess not… so, conversation hearts and s'mores. Are you trying to fatten me up or something?"

"No… everyone knows that calories consumed on Valentine's Day don't count. And one day of splurging isn't going to make you bust out of the ridiculously skinny jeans you wear on the weekends." Kurt smiled while Blaine got out the supplies to make s'mores. "Okay… I'm going to brave the cold to roast a couple of marshmallows. How burnt do you want yours?"

"Burnt to a crisp outside, please," Kurt replied as he went to work opening the graham crackers and the first candy bar. He was already assembling the basis of the s'mores when Blaine brought him the first two marshmallows. They were completely burnt, as though Blaine had literally stuck them in the flames and then blown them out once they'd caught on fire for a moment.

"Burnt enough?"

"Perfect," Kurt replied, catching one of the marshmallows off the roasting fork between graham crackers and then doing the same with the other. "I haven't eaten a s'more in _years_." Kurt handed one of their creations to Blaine before taking a bite of his own treat. It was like heaven in his mouth, and Kurt couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips. "Oh. My. Gaga."

"I know," Blaine replied. Kurt watched and laughed as Blaine practically inhaled his s'more. "What?"

"How can you eat anything _that_ quickly?"

"They're good…" Blaine replied. Kurt took a couple more bites of his s'more, licking the chocolate and marshmallow off his fingers. He definitely wasn't expecting it when Blaine reached up and brushed at his bottom lip with one thumb. "You've got some chocolate…" Blaine quickly licked it off his thumb, before looking at Kurt again and shaking his head. "There's still some chocolate…"

Blaine's lips were sweet from the treats they'd made as he pressed them against Kurt's. Kurt opened his lips as soon as Blaine's tongue pressed against them, letting the older boy explore for a moment before they both pulled away. "Want some more?" Blaine asked.

"S'mores or kisses? Because I'd love to have more of both," Kurt replied with a smile.

"How about s'mores first, then we kiss a little more? That way we get the best of both worlds…" Kurt smiled.

"I like the way you think." Kurt sat back and started putting together more sets of graham crackers and chocolate while Blaine roasted more marshmallows for the two of them to eat. "So, do you like this idea? Good enough way to spend Valentine's Day?"

"I actually don't mind that it's February 14th today. This is surprisingly fun." Kurt smiled at the look of fake shock that crossed Blaine's face.

"You're enjoying yourself. On Valentine's. In the outdoors." Kurt laughed.

"Come on. I'm not that much of a diva. You forget the fact that I'm also a grease monkey. I can appreciate getting dirty. But right now, all I want is for you to get your butt over here and keep me warm," he replied. Blaine obliged quickly, the two of them working together to fix their second round of treats. They ate them quickly (Kurt's disappeared almost as quickly as Blaine's did this time around), before Blaine grabbed one of the blankets and spread it across their laps. Kurt did the same, wrapping the second one around their shoulders. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other as well, both boys smiling.

"Is it weird that I sort of wish we could stay like this for a while? I sort of miss this last weekend, getting to spend all of my time with you."

"Please tell me this night isn't going to end with a proposal…" Kurt began, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. He was relieved when Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"I promised you no stereotypical Valentine's stuff, didn't I? What's more stereotypical than a proposal?" Kurt sighed in relief at that, raising an eyebrow when Blaine bumped his shoulder with a smirk. "Besides, it's too early for a proposal… my dad always told me I shouldn't propose until I _know_ it's right. He also told me that I can't know it's right until I've dated someone for at least a year."

"Seriously? Your father has told you how long you should date someone before you propose to them?" Kurt asked.

"Strongly suggested is probably the more appropriate term. But even if he hadn't we're too young for talking about marriage… we're still teenagers. Not to mention that when I propose, I intend to be living in a state that will actually let me marry the person I love. Even if I have to move to Iowa."

"Iowa? Seriously?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Same sex marriage is legal there. I think… I haven't really been keeping up with it that much since we're still too young." Kurt smiled leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's lips.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Because I want to finish school before I get married… planning the perfect wedding is stressful, and I don't think I can do that on top of schoolwork." He smiled as Blaine laughed at his response.

"You would think of it that way."

Kurt shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a planner."


	37. Stressed

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, here's a new chapter! Sorry for the delay; a friend of mine turned 21 and… well, let's just say that when you have a house full of young adults and a lot of alcohol there's not a whole lot of writing getting done. **

"You look a little stressed." Blaine looked up from his textbook, smiling as he realized that Kurt was standing there with two coffee cups.

"I have two midterms tomorrow. We've had double rehearsals every day for the past week, and we'll keep having double rehearsals until Regionals. Mr. Morgenstern gave a pop quiz today that I hadn't finished the reading for so I probably failed it. Oh, and apparently my mom is in the hospital." Blaine watched as Kurt put down both cups and then proceeded to close Blaine's textbook.

"Pack up your stuff. We're going to see your mom." Blaine sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Kurt… I don't have time to waste driving to the hospital just to be told to get the fuck out. Maybe after rehearsal tomorrow. If I survive the next 24 hours, that is."

"Blaine…"

"Please don't start lecturing me, Kurt. I have to get back to studying for this math test or I'm going to fail my midterm along with that history quiz," Blaine replied. He flipped his book back open to the page of problems he had been working on and started studying again. He was surprised when Kurt sat down across from him and pulled out a textbook of his own to start studying as well. He had really expected more of a fight from the younger boy over all of this, given the fact that Kurt knew what it was like to not have a mother. If anything, Blaine had expected Kurt to simply pick him up and literally drag him out to a car.

It was another hour before either boy looked up from their respective textbooks for longer than it took to take a sip of coffee. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving…" Kurt began. Blaine glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"The only thing open this late is McDonald's. Do you really want to eat greasy fried crap at eleven, when we're supposed to be in bed by midnight?"

"Carole sent some cookies last week. I'll gladly bring them out of hiding…" Kurt began. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does Carole send you cookies? And where do you hide them in your dorm room?" Blaine asked, smiling slightly.

"Carole has been sending me cookies since I got here. And I'm not telling you where I hide them… you aren't allowed to steal my stash." Blaine faked a pout, knowing that it wouldn't work on Kurt. "Quit that. You aren't going to get this secret by making that face."

"What if I promised you something in return?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You still owe me from what you promised at Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Of course I remember… but that doesn't mean that I can't promise you something else on top of that. Or better yet, I can actually _do_ something for you…" Blaine began, reaching out to touch Kurt's hand.

"What happened to being too busy for anything other than studying?"

"I can take fifteen minutes off… especially for you."

"You still won't be getting the secret of where I hide Carole's cookies," Kurt replied.

"Maybe that isn't the only reason I would want to blow off studying for a little while…"

"I'll go upstairs and get the cookies. You stay here and keep studying for that test." Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss against his lips before walking away. If there was one thing Blaine would never get tired of, it was Kurt's goodbye kisses.

* * *

Blaine collapsed on the couch, glad that Warblers rehearsal was finally over. It meant that the hell of midterms was officially over and that he could rest for the first time in a week. Or so he thought.

"Back up. Now. We're going to the hospital." Blaine groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You need to go see your mother… now get up." Blaine sighed and forced himself to stand up, picking up his bag from its position next to the couch and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"I can't believe after her performance last semester you still think this is necessary. You know how she feels about me… she's not going to be happy about this."

"Who are we talking about?" Blaine sighed as Wes and David walked up to them.

"My mother. Kurt is insisting that I go visit her even though I think we all know that I'm the last person she ever wants to see," Blaine replied.

"She's in the hospital." Blaine shook his head as Kurt mentioned what was going on. He hadn't mentioned the situation to Wes or David yet, mostly because he hadn't been in the mood to deal with all three of his best friends bugging him to go see his mother.

"Which doesn't change the fact that back in November she said she never wanted to see me again. This is an exercise in futility and Kurt knows that as well as I do. We're just going to be told to get the hell out of there the second I walk in that door."

"Your mom can't seriously be _that_ bad…" David began.

"If you'd heard how many times she insulted me last time I saw her, you would feel differently. She told me to go back to my 'pathetic excuse for a life' and get away from her."

"That's a little harsh." Blaine smiled slightly at Wes's comment, glad that someone was on his side.

"That's pretty much normal for my mother."

"I still think you need to go visit her, whether she's acting like the queen bitch or not. You're going to regret…"

"Please don't start that, Kurt. I hear that enough from my dad, I don't need to hear how much I'm going to regret this from the rest of the world, too," Blaine replied. "Let's just get this over with already. The sooner we get there, the sooner she'll kick us out."

"You don't know that she's going to ask us to leave…"

"I haven't been welcome anywhere near her since I chose to move in with my dad freshman year after all of that crap with Logan and George. She's still too disgusted by the fact that I'm gay…"

"Who's George?" David asked. Blaine stopped in his tracks, biting down on his bottom lip as he glanced at Kurt. He hadn't even realized that he'd used the boy's name, and Blaine still wasn't sure about telling that particular story. It had been one thing to tell Kurt about that nightmare; to tell Wes and David… Blaine wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"It's not important. Blaine, we should get going…" Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt before he nodded, thankful that his boyfriend didn't want him to feel like he had to tell the other two.

"I'll see you guys later." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked out of the building. "Thank you for that…"

"I didn't know if you were okay with Wes and David knowing about George. Although I had sort of assumed that you would tell them… they're your best friends."

"I know… but admitting that… having to _think_ about George…"

"It hurts." Blaine nodded, realizing that Kurt understood, at least to some degree, what he was going through. Kurt had been harassed by Dave Karofsky in a similar way. "You okay?"

"Is there any way my answer to this question could get me out of going to the hospital?" Blaine asked.

"No. You need to do this. And you obviously aren't really upset enough to get out of this if you're asking that question." Blaine sighed as he got into the passenger seat of Kurt's SUV.

"I don't want to do this."


	38. An Ending

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I fell up some stairs Monday night, and my wrist has been hurting ever since. Typing has kind of been a PITA.**

Blaine winced slightly as he held the ice pack up against the side of his face. "For a dying woman, she still has one hell of a throwing arm," he muttered.

"I can't believe she did that…" Blaine turned towards Kurt, sighing as he pulled the ice pack away from his cheek.

"She's always been a little intense. I never knew she would do something like that…" Blaine reached up to touch the side of his face, wincing again as his fingers stroked against what he assumed was the beginning of a bruise. "It's turning blue already, isn't it?"

"You're going to have a shiner." Blaine glanced up at the nurse who had given him the ice as he put it back against his cheek. "You said your mom threw something at you?"

"I think it was a phone… I didn't stick around long enough to check it out. I was a little preoccupied with getting out of there before she threw anything else." Blaine felt the woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go downstairs and get that checked out?"

"She's stronger than I thought she was going to be, but I don't think she did any real damage," Blaine replied. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand and he turned to the other boy, smiling slightly.

"You know that I'm have to report this, right?" Blaine nodded. He'd known this was probably coming. "Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No… I'll take care of it." Blaine reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out his cell phone with his free hand as the nurse walked away.

"Are you really calling your dad?" Kurt asked.

"I have to… he nearly flipped out after what happened with Logan last semester. And I'm pretty sure that if I don't, Owen will as soon as he sees me with a black eye…" Blaine began.

"Do you want me to call him?" Blaine smiled slightly at his boyfriend.

"You really want to deal with his freak out when he hears that I've gotten hurt again?"

"I'd do it if you wanted me to… you need to keep that ice on your face." Blaine sighed, glancing down at his phone screen and pressing his father's name in his contacts list. He held the phone up to his ear on the non-bruised side of his face and waited for his dad to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Dad… I need to talk to you."

"_What's up? You're not in trouble, are you?_"

"No… but Mom might be. I went to see her today. And she threw a phone at me." Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, waiting to find out what his father was going to say.

"_Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?_"

"She has an arm like you wouldn't believe… Kurt says I have a black eye. It's not that bad, but I have a feeling they're going to want to talk to you before I leave," Blaine replied.

"_You're still at the hospital?_"

"Yeah… one of the nurses said something about reporting Mom."

"_I'm on my way. Call Owen and tell him you and Kurt might be late for curfew… I'll take you boys back if necessary. Just stay there for now._" Blaine sighed.

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you soon." Blaine hung up the phone, glancing down at the screen.

"I'm going to go call Owen and let him know what's going on. Keep that ice on your cheek fort a little while longer." Blaine nodded as Kurt stood up and walked away, pressing a kiss on his forehead. He didn't know what else to do but sit there and wait for his dad.

"She's sorry, you know." Blaine glanced up at the sound of Logan's voice, closing his eyes and sighing.

"She didn't seem all that sorry when she was screaming at me to get out of the room a few minutes ago."

"She didn't know what she was doing, Blaine…"

"Do you always have to defend her like that? I know she's your wife and all that, but she had no right to throw a phone at me just because she didn't want to see me," Blaine replied. He watched as Logan shook his head.

"Blaine, your mom is under a lot of stress right now. Just give her a chance to explain…"

"I'm not going anywhere near her," Blaine replied, pulling the ice away from the bruise that was still forming on his cheek. "My dad's on his way. And I don't want to talk to you about all of this. I don't want to be around you right now, either."

"Really, Blaine…"

"Look, I just want you to go away. And I don't want you to come back. I don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you. Not right now, anyway."

"Blaine…" Blaine dropped the ice pack and stood up to face his stepfather.

"Go. Away."

"You're being ridiculous, Blaine!"

"You're not listening! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you. Go. Away." Blaine crossed his arms as he spoke. He wasn't about to back down, even though he knew that Logan had a temper. The man could either control himself, or he would be getting in a shitload of trouble. They stood there for a moment, staring each other down, until Kurt came walking back down the hall.

"Owen said…" Blaine turned to look at Kurt as the younger boy stopped talking. "Is everything okay?" Blaine backed away from Logan, picking up the ice pack from where it had fallen onto the chair next to where Blaine had been sitting.

"What did Owen say?" he asked, lifting the ice to his cheek again.

"He said to call him when we get back and he'll let us in. But he wants your dad to bring us back just to be safe." Blaine felt Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat. There's a cafeteria downstairs, and the nurse said it would be a little while before anyone could get here." Blaine reached up and took Kurt's hand, letting the younger boy lead him down the hall towards the elevators.

They were in the elevator before either of them spoke again. "Blaine? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. A little pissed off, but what else is new when Logan is around?"

"Babe… did he say something to you?" Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"He wanted me to forgive her… to go back in there and talk to her even though she doesn't really want me to be here." He smiled as he felt Kurt gently squeezing his hand again. "I can't keep trying to deal with her. I'm done, seriously. She's gone too far this time, and I can't keep letting her get to me like this."

"Okay." Blaine glanced over at Kurt, a little surprised that he was willing to just let it go this time. "After all of this… obviously she's not good for you, even if she is your mother. The look on your face after the phone hit you… you looked like you were in so much pain, and it had absolutely nothing to do with your cheek. She's hurting you. If you're willing to give her up, then I'm not going to push you to maintain that relationship. Not when I'm worried that she's going to push you over the edge, that you're going to end up getting hurt." Blaine turned towards Kurt, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying you think that I'm going to do something stupid?" Blaine asked.

"I'm saying that your mother and stepfather fucked up big time and you got hurt before. I don't want you to get hurt again, but I'm worried that you will if we keep pushing you to patch things up with her. Which is why I'm not going to push it any more." Blaine sighed, leaning over and pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you. That's what I've wanted this whole time." Blaine looked up as the elevator dinged.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. It's probably going to be a long night."


	39. Back to School

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, so this chapter is just sort of filler, with a little bit of fluff because I figured it was about time for Blaine and Kurt to just have a quiet moment alone WITHOUT having sex. Plus I just think it's cute… as much as I love smut, I'm also a big fan of fluffy cuteness so I have to have a bit of both.**

Blaine sighed as he finally made it back to his dorm room. His father had insisted on taking him home the night before when he'd arrived at the hospital so that he could see one of the other doctors in his father's practice to make sure that there wasn't any real damage. He had a black eye and his cheek was a bit swollen, but otherwise there wasn't anything that needed to be dealt with and the doctor had simply prescribed ice for the swelling and ibuprofen if he was in any pain.

The bad part about his father insisting on taking him to see the doctor was that he'd missed the bulk of the school day, and it was now too late for him to make it to any of his classes. So instead of bothering to put on his uniform and grab his bag, Blaine sat down and closed his eyes.

Blaine didn't remember falling asleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, between having to talk to the police when they'd arrived and then driving all the way home with his father. Plus he'd then had to get up early the next morning to go see the doctor – after having his stepmother fawn over him because the bruise looked a lot worse than it really was – so that he could get back to school in time for Warblers rehearsal. Which was going to be interesting, given the fact that only Kurt knew why he had missed the day.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Kurt laying down next to him. "I guessed you would be in here. Planning on going to rehearsal?" Kurt asked.

"That was why my dad made me go see Dr. Shannon as soon as he got into the office this morning. Which wasn't until about 10, because apparently the man doesn't like getting up early. Mel brought me back as soon as Dr. Shannon said I was okay."

"What did he say?" Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt take his hand.

"It's just bruised… it'll heal in a week or so, and no one will be able to tell."

"Not in time for Regionals…" Blaine groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm and wincing slightly as he bumped against the bruised skin.

"I'd forgotten about that… God, it's going to be all green and disgusting looking by then…"

"We'll figure out something. There's always makeup." Blaine moved his arm and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying you should wear it all the time… but Regionals is kind of important, and if you don't want everyone to see the remainder of a black eye, then I'll help you do it." Blaine rolled over onto his side facing Kurt and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

"You're awesome." Blaine smiled as he reached up and fixed a piece of his boyfriend's hair. The two simply sat there for a while, just enjoying being with each other and occasionally kissing. They both knew it couldn't go on forever; they had rehearsal for Regionals coming quickly, and that would take most of the afternoon. Both boys glanced up as the door started to open, although thankfully accompanied by a knock. "I would say come in, but you're already doing that anyway."

"Sorry… we were just coming to check on…" Blaine watched as Wes's eyes started to look like they were going to pop out of his head. "Holy crap… what happened?"

"The prospect of dying seems to have made my mother even crazier than ever," Blaine replied, sitting up and turning his face so that Wes and David could see the true severity of the bruising. "It's not that bad… no concussion, nothing broken. Just a lovely bruise that isn't going to be gone in time for Regionals."

"You're still going to perform though, right?"

"Of course," Blaine replied. "I just have to get over the idea of having a massive bruise on my face while I'm on stage." He stood up, sighing. "I should go see if I can get makeup work from my teachers. Get the shocked looks over with before classes tomorrow."

"I actually already took care of that…" Kurt replied, pulling a folder out of his messenger bag and handing it to Blaine. Part of Blaine was glad that the boy had already taken care of it, while another part of him wished that he'd gotten the chance to go talk to his teachers and explain what had happened so that it wouldn't have to happen in front of the entire class.

"Thank you."

"We should probably get going to rehearsal… I can tell everyone not to ask, if you want…" David began. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it's a huge secret that my mom and I have issues… I don't have any reason to hide what happened," Blaine replied.

"But if it goes to court…" Wes began. Blaine knew that the older boy meant well – Wes came from a family of lawyers, so he knew all about litigation.

"It's probably not going to court. It's too stressful, too much crap going on. We only have the police report so that my mom and stepdad won't try anything… not because my dad actually wants to pursue anything. There's sort of the issue of my dad not following the custody agreement."

"But what they did… that's way worse than failing to follow a court order. Especially given the fact that your dad only did that to protect you," Kurt replied. "That has to count for something."

"He didn't follow the proper procedure… he didn't go to court and have the order changed. It doesn't look good for his case," Wes replied. Blaine nodded in agreement; he knew that Wes was right.

"Then why doesn't he just take them to court now? It isn't too late, is it?"

"It might be. And my dad would rather keep it out of court – it's been expensive and messy and stressful as hell. It's just easier… especially since it's only for another year at this point. I turn eighteen, and the custody issue goes away." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Let's just go to rehearsal… we've got to get working if we're going to be ready next week."

Blaine was the one leading the way downstairs to the Warblers common room, holding onto Kurt's hand the whole way and smiling at the younger boy occasionally, more to reassure himself than anything else. He wasn't really sure how the rest of the group was going to react; he hadn't ever shown up to a rehearsal with such an obvious injury before.

"Blaine… what the hell happened?" Blaine looked up, sighing as he saw Owen standing in front of him.

"My mother threw a phone at me. My dad knows, it's been taken care of. No worries…"

"But you're okay, right?"

"No concussion, nothing broken – just a nasty bruise. I'll be fine." Blaine watched as Owen seemed to contemplate what he'd been told, before nodding.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later."

Walking into the common room was a little intimidating, and Blaine definitely wasn't prepared to face all of the questions they seemed to have – everything from who he'd gotten into a fight with to why his mother would do something like that. The interrogation went on for a good ten minutes before Wes, David, and Thad decided to put a stop to it and start the rehearsal. Blaine had never been more thankful for a rehearsal to start in his life.


	40. Stress Relief

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: And now a little more smut to make people happy. Come on… you can't expect them to survive the night before Regionals without a **_**little**_** action, can you?**

Blaine felt nervous, and that was something that never happened the night before a competition. Granted, in the past the council had always planned some kind of movie night or something for the night immediately prior to a competition or big performance. But given the fact that all of the senior Warblers had a test the day before the competition, movie night planning had gotten dropped by the wayside and everyone was pretty much on their own as far as keeping themselves occupied prior to curfew.

"I need a distraction." Blaine looked up from his computer screen, smiling as he saw Kurt standing in the doorway looking just about as nervous as he felt. "I am already ready to throw up, and we still have fourteen hours before the competition starts."

"You aren't going to throw up," Blaine replied, closing the lid on his computer and getting up to walk over to the younger boy and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips, smiling as he heard the familiar sound of Nick catcalling at the sight of the two of them. "Thanks, Nick. Glad to know you're enjoying the view." Blaine pulled Kurt into his room and closed the door, shoving the extra desk chair underneath the doorknob so that no one would disturb them without having to knock. "Now, about that distraction…"

Blaine wasn't completely surprised when Kurt pressed a rather forceful kiss against his lips. They both needed something to keep their minds off Regionals and the fact that the Warblers were relying on the two of them to pull off a duet to win the competition. Not that Blaine had really expected that it would be sex that would distract them.

"Hey… as much as I love this, are you sure this is what you want to be doing the night before a competition?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Kurt's kisses.

"Sex is a great stress reliever. And we could both use some stress relief right about now," Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't help but smile as the younger boy pushed him backwards towards the bed. "Please… I just need you to touch me." Blaine couldn't help himself as Kurt made that comment; he was already starting to get uncomfortable in his uniform pants.

"That was _not_ a good thing for you to say if you were expecting this to last very long," Blaine replied. The two collapsed onto his bed in a tangle of limbs, Kurt landing on top. Their tongues fought for dominance as they lay there, running their hands all over each other as they tried to remove the clothing that stood between the two of them and the skin-to-skin contact they craved.

"Gaga… just rip the buttons off if you have to." Blaine raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Kurt back from the kiss, smiling slightly.

"Are you seriously giving me permission to damage your clothing?"

"If it will get you touching me faster, then yes. But this is a one time deal, so you'd better enjoy it before I change my mind." Blaine shook his head, reaching up and starting to unbutton the boy's shirt. He was thankful that Kurt had already gotten rid of his tie before coming into the room, because it made things easier. "_Faster_." Blaine smirked mischievously and bent one of his legs so that he could use it to flip the two of them over. He smiled at the grumbling sound that came from Kurt's mouth as they flipped, knowing that he was going to tease the younger boy mercilessly now that he knew how desperate Kurt was for contact.

Blaine pushed the younger boy's shirt away from his chest, pulling it off slowly and smiling as he caught sight of the slight muscles of Kurt's chest and the soft, smooth skin. "You're beautiful, love." Blaine leaned down and started to press kisses down Kurt's chest as his hands blindly fumbled with the button on the waistband of the younger boy's pants. He gently swirled his tongue around the hard nubs of Kurt's nipples before he continued moving lower with his kisses, tugging the gray trousers down Kurt's body. It wasn't long before Blaine had Kurt stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs and he was gently pressing the palm of his hand against the hardening mass of Kurt's erection.

"_Blaine_… stop teasing me…"

"What is it you want?" Blaine asked, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs and slowly pulling them down to free the younger boy's erection. It was sort of beautiful and Blaine couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of what he might do to it.

"J-just touch me…" Blaine licked his lips again as he nodded, breathing heavily over the younger boy's erection and making him moan. "Skin… not hot air…" Blaine smiled and bent down again, circling Kurt's navel with his tongue and trailing down further and further towards his prize. Kurt moaned softly, and Blaine moved to press kisses on the boy's inner thighs. He could hear Kurt doing his best to avoid moaning loudly.

"Let go… Warblers are the only people here this weekend. And I'm pretty sure they all know that we're active." Blaine continued to kiss as much of the skin between Kurt's legs as he could, gently playing with the younger boy's balls using both his tongue and one of his hands. Kurt followed Blaine's instructions and kept up an almost constant stream of incomprehensible sounds. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he licked up the underside of Kurt's shaft, making the boy writhe.

"Fucking… _tease_…" Blaine used his free hand to unbutton the waistband of his own trousers and push down the zipper, reaching in and stroking himself through his boxers. The sounds coming from Kurt's mouth were driving him wild, and he needed some kind of friction just as much as Kurt did at that moment. He was a little surprised when Kurt sat up and pushed him away. "Clothes off." Blaine smiled and ripped a couple of the buttons off his own shirt as he pulled it off – Blaine had quite a few more of the uniform shirts than Kurt did, so he didn't really mind if he ruined one every once in a while for the sake of having ridiculously mind-blowing sex with his boyfriend.

Blaine couldn't even think as Kurt reached inside his underwear and started stroking him gently, moving just enough to keep him guessing and make the entire thing ridiculously exciting and erotic. He just couldn't focus on anything else, even as Kurt took off his trousers and boxers so that they were both naked. Blaine took the opportunity to pounce as soon as Kurt let go of him, pushing the younger boy onto his back and moaning as their erections brushed against one another.

The two seemed to silently agree that they would rather frot than actually have sex, which was probably a good thing given the fact that they had to get up kind of early the next morning and they would be in deep shit if they weren't 100% ready to perform for the competition. Being sore probably wasn't a good idea.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as Kurt wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, holding them against each other while Blaine rutted up against him, causing both boys to moan. He did his best to set a steady pace, but it was difficult when Blaine was trying so hard to avoid coming too quickly. He wanted to make this last, because it had been a little while since they had actually done anything due to all of the stress and work they'd had going on since they'd gotten back from their Valentine's Day weekend.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach the point of no return, and the two boys came at almost the exact same time, spilling across their stomachs. They laid there for a few moments, just kissing each other and riding out the euphoric feeling that always seemed to follow a round of sex. "That was too good…" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, closing his eyes.

"We have to get up and take a shower soon. Want to do a movie and something to eat afterwards?"

"I'll order a pizza." Blaine pulled away from the younger boy, taking Kurt's hands and pulling him to his feet as well.

"Come on… shower first, then pizza."

"And no Harry Potter tonight." Blaine pouted.

"Fine. But only because I love you."


	41. Regionals

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I decided that I was just going to put the list of Warblers on my profile, so that I don't have to keep writing in the author's notes who I see when I think of that name. If you're interested, the list is already up!**

They'd made it through Regionals, but Blaine had a feeling that the composition of the judging panel had worked against them. After all, a nun and a Tea Party candidate certainly weren't going to be okay with the idea of two boys singing a love song as a duet. Probably not the best choice on their part.

"I can't believe we lost."

"I can't believe New Directions wrote all of their own songs." Blaine glanced back at Wes, who still looked a little shell-shocked over the whole thing. "And they were _good_. Like, _really_ good."

"Well, they did win for a reason…"

"Guys, we just shouldn't talk about it, okay? It's not like talking is going to change the fact that they're going to Nationals and we aren't," Thad replied. Blaine sighed, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders. So far, it seemed as if Kurt was the only one who wasn't commenting on what had happened at the competition.

"You okay? You look a little down…" Blaine commented, gently squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"I was really looking forward to going to New York, you know? And now we don't get to go…" Kurt replied. "I mean, I'm happy for my friends… I know they all wanted it just as much as we did. But I still can't help but be sad about what I'm going to miss out on."

"Maybe we don't have to miss out on New York…" Blaine began.

"Blaine…"

"Hear me out, Kurt. Spring break is coming up, and the Warblers always go on a trip together…"

"Which, if I remember correctly, has been planned for Ian's house in East Hampton," Kurt replied.

"Which is only a few hours away from New York City by train. Just because we're all going together to East Hampton doesn't mean we have to be together the entire trip. I'm sure we could get up early one morning and spend the day in the city." Blaine smiled as Kurt turned and looked at him. "A few of us went out there for a week over the summer. Ian's parents went with us, but it's pretty easy to get there… we'll get tickets for a matinee and see the city…"

"How long have you been planning this?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, laughing slightly.

"Pretty much since they said we were spending Spring Break at Ian's. I was planning on surprising you when we got to the Hamptons if we made it to Nationals…" Blaine began. He watched as Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

"You were going to make sure I made it to New York no matter what…"

"I knew it was important to you. And I want to share it with you," Blaine replied, leaning over and gently pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?"

"How did I get stuck sitting behind the lovebirds?" Blaine and Kurt both shot a glance at Andrew, who was making fake gagging noises from the row behind them in the bus.

"You're the one who sat down behind us… and if you want, we can _really_ put on a show," Kurt commented. Blaine bit down on his bottom lip and turned away from Andrew. He knew that it was an empty threat, but Blaine wasn't going to be the one to give that away. He could just imagine how wide Andrew's eyes would be.

"Maybe the two of you should… teach him a lesson for being a jerk." Blaine smiled across the aisle at Andrew's twin brother Aaron, shaking his head slightly as he fought back a laugh.

"Okay, okay, that's enough… there aren't going to be any shows on this bus. No one wants to see that much of either of you," David replied.

"If you don't want to see anything, why is it that you and Wes still can't manage to knock before you come barging into Blaine's room?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine turned and watched as Wes's face turned a bright shade of red. He couldn't see David from where he was sitting, but he had a feeling that the African-American boy looked just as embarrassed as Wes.

"Maybe we should leave them alone…" Blaine commented, turning back to Kurt with a smile and gently pressing a kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Well they're the ones who walked in on us twice," Kurt replied. "You would think they would have learned their lesson after the first time. Unless they wanted to see something, anyway." Blaine just shook his head and smiled, gently squeezing Kurt's hand and doing his best to wait patiently for the bus to get back to Dalton so that the two of them could be alone.

* * *

Blaine gently pulled Kurt closer as they lay on his bed, watching _Moulin Rouge_ for roughly the millionth time. They both loved the movie, and seeing as all of their homework was already done, they'd decided to use the free time they had to relax and enjoy a movie together. It also didn't hurt that it was a musical, and the two of them enjoyed singing along with all of the music.

"I love her outfit," Kurt commented. Blaine smiled, watching silently as Nicole Kidman sang "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend."

"She does look beautiful in it… it's sort of perfect." Blaine watched as Kurt sat up and gave him a look.

"You're gay, remember?" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Being gay doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the aesthetic beauty of a woman. That doesn't mean I'm in love with her… Ewan MacGregor is more my type, anyway." Blaine pulled Kurt back down on top of him and pressed a kiss against Kurt's jawline briefly. "But I prefer the gorgeous brown-haired boy that's currently in my bed. He's kind of perfect." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled. "When was the last time I told you that I loved you?"

"I dunno… it's been a few days," Kurt replied.

"Then I love you. I love you. I love you," Blaine replied, punctuating each of his comments with a kiss on a different part of Kurt's face. "That should make up for a few days of forgetting, right?"

"More than makes up for it. And I love you, too." The two settled in to watch the rest of the movie, every once in a while sneaking glances at each other and stealing the occasional kiss. It was nice and mellow, very relaxing after the stress of Regionals and all of the rehearsals they had gone through prior to the competition.

"The Duke is an ass." Blaine was a little surprised at Kurt's comment after Zidler signed the contract. They hadn't said anything since they had professed their love for one another earlier on in the movie.

"Isn't he the same guy who played Dracula in _Van Helsing_?" Blaine asked.

"I thought that was Jason Isaacs…" Blaine raised an eyebrow, trying to remember what Dracula looked like.

"I don't think so… they don't look _that_ much alike…" Blaine replied. He smiled down at Kurt, who looked deep in thought.

"For some reason I can see Jason Isaacs with really long dark hair and fangs. But maybe I just dreamed that one…" Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, trying to fight back a comment about the idea of his boyfriend having _those_ dreams about Jason Isaacs as a vampire. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'm sorry… it's just… bad boy fantasy much?"

"Well it can't be all prep-school all the time… dapper gets old if that's all you ever get to fantasize about," Kurt replied.

"You know you like my dapper…"

"True. But you aren't always perfectly dapper. And even you have to admit that it gets a little boring. We all need a little spice in our lives."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	42. G String

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, I apologize for the delay. I went to Ohio for Glee Live, and my muse has just been completely bouncing off the walls lately with various ideas. Currently, its favorite idea has been playing around with OCs instead of working on my fanfics.**

Kurt really hated the fact that all of the teachers at Dalton had decided to give tests in the same week. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the stress – Kurt had learned early on during his time at Dalton how to handle the pressure that the teachers put on all of them. It was part of what made Dalton such a good school, so Kurt really wasn't going to complain all that much. But it _really_ sucked because it meant that he and Blaine really didn't get to spend any quality time together. Occasionally the boys would get a chance to grab a quick kiss as they passed each other in the hallway, but for the past week they hadn't been able to get more than that.

Kurt glanced up from his French translation assignment as someone knocked on his door. "Come in…" Kurt wasn't completely surprised to see Blaine peek around the edge of his door with a smile.

"The week of hell is over… I say that's time for a little celebration, don't you think?"

"My hell week doesn't end until I get this French work done… it's due by five, and I'm not quite finished thanks to everything else that's been going on…" Kurt replied, frowning slightly as he went back to his homework.

"I can wait," Blaine replied. Kurt shook his head as the older boy literally flopped down on Kurt's bed and grabbed a book at random from the bookshelf next to the bed. Kurt continued working for a few more minutes, until he realized that it was almost five.

"Shit… I'm not going to finish…"

"So just turn in what you have… you'll get more points taken off if it's late than if you don't completely finish," Blaine commented.

"I'd rather completely finish. I need the bonus points…" Kurt commented, sighing and clicking submit on the website he had been working on. He turned around and smiled at Blaine, standing up and walking over to the bed. He sat down slowly, wrapping one arm loosely around Blaine's waist. "I've missed you lately…"

"I've missed you, too… I hate hell weeks…" Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips, smiling against them as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and started to pull him closer.

"You sure you want to do that? I thought we were going to celebrate…"

"We can wait a little longer to start our celebration," Blaine replied.

"But if we wait until _after_ we celebrate having all of those tests over with, you can stay with me all night," Kurt pointed out, smiling and snuggling a little closer to his boyfriend.

"Or we could just stay together all night anyway…"

"You don't want to see me if I don't eat. I get bitchy. And I mean that in the worst possible way." Kurt pulled away and stood up. "Come on… let's go find something to eat first. You'll regret it later if you don't eat. Trust me on this one." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, gently pulling him up so that he could stand.

"How about we go get some pizza off-campus? There's a great little place downtown, and there's a guitar shop near it that I could go get some strings from. I broke my G string earlier while I was working on a new song."

"So _that's_ why you came down here…" Kurt began, pouting slightly.

"That prompted me to come down here sooner. I had every intention of coming down here in a little while to take you out to dinner and celebrate finishing all of those tests. The string breaking just sped my plans up a little bit," Blaine replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle.

"So I'm not your back-up plan?" Kurt asked.

"You could never be a back-up plan. I will always prefer to be with you over whatever else I could be doing…"

"Then why were you playing your guitar instead of hanging out with me?" Kurt asked. He didn't intend to imply that he was upset with Blaine; he wasn't really mad, he was just teasing.

"I was writing a song. And I didn't want you to hear it before it was ready."

"Why can't I hear it?"

"Because it's for you. And I want it to be perfect before I let you listen to it. Which is also why I need to buy strings – I can't finish the song until my guitar is working properly again. Which won't happen until I get a new G string." Kurt couldn't help but giggle slightly at Blaine's final sentence. He had a feeling that the older boy didn't even realize what he was saying. "What are you laughing at?"

"Blaine, do you not realize what you're saying?" Kurt asked, smiling at him.

"I didn't think it was anything funny…" Blaine began, looking puzzled. Kurt couldn't help but giggle as the realization hit his boyfriend and the older boy began to laugh as well. "Oh God… I meant for my guitar, not a thong!"

"I know what you meant. But the implication of what you said was just a little _too_ funny for me to ignore it." Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips. "Of course, if you wanted to get the _other_ kind of G-string, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you use it."

"Me wearing a banana hammock? Really?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "You would like that?"

"Mmhmm… you would look pretty sexy in one."

"Well, maybe I will have to give into that little fantasy one day soon… but maybe I would like to see you in one, too." Kurt raised an eyebrow this time, smiling slightly. "What? I love your ass just like I love everything else about you. And getting to see it a little more would definitely be a plus." Kurt pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips.

"Okay. So I'm guessing that means we need to do a little bit of shopping…"

"Later. First you said we need food. And after that I really don't care about anything but getting you back here and spending all night with you," Blaine replied. The boys kissed again, neither of them sure who leaned in for the kiss first. But it was nice, so they continued what they were doing for a few moments, until Blaine's stomach growled in protest.

"Okay, seriously. Let's go eat… I don't want to be listening to that all night," Kurt commented. He pulled away from the older boy and went to grab his coat and scarf so that they could leave.

"But I have other appetites that need satiating…" Blaine began. Kurt turned to see that he was pouting slightly.

"I promise you that all of those appetites will be satiated. But we're going to take care of the ones that keep you alive first. You have some needs that are slightly more pressing than _that_ one…"


	43. An End

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: So I'm supposed to be taking a break from writing to finish the Harry Potter books. As you can clearly see, that didn't happen. Because this entire chapter has been written since I posted that I was going to be taking a break on my profile.**

Dinner had been fairly uneventful despite the stares that they had garnered from a few of the pizza restaurant's patrons before the boys had wandered down the street to the music store and then a nice chocolate shop. Once they got back to school they'd made their way to Blaine's room and collapsed onto his bed. That was where they still were an hour later, talking softly and occasionally pausing to make out.

"I love this…" Kurt whispered. Blaine could feel the boy playing with the few curls that had broken free of the hair gel's stiff hold.

"I love you," Blaine replied with a smile. He leaned in and pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips, a hand tracing down Kurt's back towards his ass. Kurt wiggled slightly, smiling at his boyfriend.

"So, when are we going to get this celebration started?" Kurt asked, gently tugging Blaine's shirt out of his waistband. Blaine smiled and scooted a little closer to his boyfriend, letting his fingertips slide down into the waistband of Kurt's skinny jeans to gently rub against Kurt's skin.

"We can start whenever you're ready…" Blaine began, undoing the button on Kurt's jeans and growling as he realized the boy was wearing the pair that had a row of buttons instead of a zipper. "God… I hate these jeans."

"Funny… you never seem to hate them until you're trying to take them off…"

"That's because as amazing as they make your ass look, they're next to impossible to take off…" Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek as he tugged at the jeans his boyfriend wore. "Help me, please…" It took a minute, but finally the boys finally managed to get Kurt's jeans pulled off and thrown over somewhere on the floor. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and hurried over to the door, wedging his desk chair underneath the handle so that the door wouldn't open from the outside.

"I think Wes and David have learned their lesson about coming in here without knocking…"

"It's not just Wes and David I'm worried about walking in on us," Blaine replied. "There are too many other guys at this school who might walk in without knocking." Blaine hurried back over to the bed, losing his own jeans as he walked. The boys could both clearly see the bulges underneath their underwear and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought. His hands moved swiftly, unbuttoning Kurt's vest and pushing it off the boy's shoulders and then pulling off Kurt's tie and starting to unbutton the younger boy's shirt. It didn't take him long to get Kurt down to just his boxer-briefs.

"You're wearing too much clothing," Kurt whispered, pushing up the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine moaned slightly, leaning in and kissing Kurt again until he was forced to break away from the kiss so that they could get the material off his body. Blaine immediately attached his lips to Kurt's again as soon as the shirt was gone, until Kurt pulled away. "Time to breathe, please…"

"Sorry," Blaine replied, realizing that they were both rather out of breath.

"It's okay… we just have to keep ourselves from getting too carried away. Wouldn't want to have one of us passing out from a lack of oxygen." Blaine smirked and leaned in to press a few kisses against Kurt's jawline as the boy spoke, trailing kisses down his neck and towards his chest.

"I could handle the lack of oxygen…" Blaine replied, right before he let his tongue dart out and play with one of Kurt's nipples for a moment. He smiled at the way the younger boy moaned at that act, before he gently played with the hardened nub using his teeth and tongue. Kurt's murmurs spurred him on, and Blaine kissed his way across the younger boy's chest to repeat his attentions on Kurt's other nipple.

"God, Blaine…" Blaine couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk on his face as he moved back up so that he was face to face with his boyfriend. He leaned in and pressed another kiss on the boy's lips.

"I take it you _really_ like that."

"You are a horrible tease. And you drive me crazy. And I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, smiling and cupping Kurt's ass with one hand as the fingers of his other hand traced soft circles across the boy's abs. He let his fingers trace around the softly defined muscles next, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Kurt's neck again.

"Mmm… why do you have to be so good at that?"

"Because I love the sounds you make when I do that," Blaine commented, pulling Kurt closer and closing his eyes for a moment. He smiled as he felt Kurt's fingers sliding underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, pulling them down a bit. "We have all night, love…"

"I know… but I don't want to wait any longer. I want to touch you. I want you to touch me." Blaine smiled as he slipped his own fingers into Kurt's underwear and started to pull them down as Kurt spoke. It only took a moment for the two of them to get the material off and throw it somewhere. Neither boy really cared whether or not they would be able to find their underwear later at that moment. They both moaned as their erections brushed against each other once the last layer of clothing was gone. They lay there kissing and gently rutting up against each other.

Blaine growled as he heard his phone ringing from the nightstand and picked it up, hitting the ignore button to silence it. "Sorry about that…" he began, until the phone started ringing again. He finally glanced at the screen after his third attempt at silencing the phone. "God, you would think Logan would get the message that I don't want to talk to him right now…"

"Maybe you should answer it… what if it's something important?"

"It's Logan, Kurt… the last time he called, I got guilt-tripped into visiting my mother in the hospital and left with a black eye," Blaine replied, hitting the silence button again. Blaine was thankful when he didn't immediately get another phone call from his step-father, but his relief was short-lived thanks to his step-father's ability to text. Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry… he's not going to go away until I respond to him…"

Blaine slid the button to unlock his phone and glanced at the message before putting the phone back down on the table and turning back to Kurt. "Is everything okay?"

"No. But I'm not about to let them ruin my night. Again," Blaine replied, leaning in to press a kiss on Kurt's lips. He wasn't that surprised when Kurt pushed him away with a raised eyebrow. "No. Whatever you're going to try to get me to do, Kurt, it's not going to work this time. I'm done with them…"

"Blaine… what did he say?"

"Nothing that important," Blaine replied, purposely keeping himself between Kurt and his cell phone in the hopes that he would keep Kurt from reaching out and taking it.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt, please… it's not that important…" Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Is it something about your mom?" Blaine sighed, nodding in response to Kurt's question.

"Which is precisely why I don't want to talk about it. Or think about it. I'd rather just forget she exists, even though I know you aren't going to let me."

"Blaine, what did he say?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed as his boyfriend sat up and reached over him to pick up the phone.

"Kurt, can we please just forget about all of this?" Blaine watched as the boy unlocked his phone and read the message that Blaine hadn't bothered to get rid of yet.

"Blaine… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not like you killed her, Kurt. She did this to herself… you saw her, she was still smoking even after she was diagnosed. She didn't care…"

"She's your mother, Blaine."

"She was never a mother to me."


	44. Funeral

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, here's another chapter. I was hurrying to get this up because I'm planning on taking my computer to have it looked at tomorrow. It's been having issues for a while… I'm afraid my hard drive is going to die if I don't take care of it now!**

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to know anyone there except my grandmother, and I don't want to be anywhere near Logan right now…" Blaine muttered as Kurt straightened his tie. They had just finished classes for the day, and Kurt was insisting that he and Blaine go to the funeral home for the visitation.

"Blaine, please. Just let me take you. We don't have to stay long, but this is going to be good for you."

"Kurt, there are only two people in that family that I'm willing to have any association with, and Logan is not one of them."

"Then go for your little brother. You should have a relationship with him… it'll be good for him to have an older brother in his life. Especially one that understands some of the stuff he's going to have to deal with…"

"Please don't lecture me about being there for Seth, Kurt. I know that he needs me, but I don't know that I can put up with Logan long enough to be there for him. Not right now," Blaine replied. "Not without it devolving into the same shit it always becomes."

"You need to try, Blaine."

"I need to take care of myself. Besides, my dad doesn't want me to have anything to do with Logan…"

"Did you even tell your dad what happened?" Kurt asked.

"He doesn't need to know…"

"Blaine, he's your dad. He and Mel care about you… I'm sure they would want to know."

"Kurt, this isn't anything like the situation you went through when your mom died. I know you want to help, but I didn't have that kind of relationship with her. I didn't have a relationship with her, period. I didn't _want_ to have a relationship with her because she treated me like shit. That all ended the moment she and Logan kicked me out of the house because they couldn't stand the fact that I was gay. Mel is more of a mother to me than that woman ever was, and I would much rather have her in my life, anyway."

"Just try, okay? The worst case scenario here is that you waste an afternoon. If you don't go, you might regret it later. You don't even have to go near Logan, okay? I'll run interference and keep him away from you if I have to." Blaine shook his head, sighing as he pulled on the black suit jacket he was supposed to wear. Somehow Kurt had managed to find the one all-black outfit he owned and insisted that he wear it. "Look, it's either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. And this is going to be a lot less painful than actually being forced to go to a funeral."

Blaine was silent for a while, going through the motions of getting ready and following Kurt downstairs and into his car for the drive. It wasn't until they were almost there that he said anything else about it. "She wouldn't even care if I showed up, anyway."

"You don't know that…"

"Need I remind you of what happened the last time someone convinced me to give her another chance, Kurt? I'm lucky I only had a black eye." Blaine sighed as Kurt took his hand, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Blaine…" 

"I don't want to talk about it any more, Kurt. I'm going… please don't ask any more of me right now."

The boys were silent for the remainder of the ride. Blaine closed his eyes as they turned into the parking lot of the funeral home, wishing that he could be anywhere else but there. He had already chosen to cut his mother out of his life for good, and it seemed like he would be going against that if he went to the funeral to say goodbye to her.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Would it matter if I wasn't? I still have to go in there and deal with all of this. I have to go in there and act like the loving son when I couldn't care less about her. She never cared about me… she was the one that _told_ me they didn't want me to be born in the first place. My dad changed his mind about that, but she never did. She still didn't want me, even when I was old enough to take care of myself. I tried to love her, Kurt, but she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't give me the time of day unless she had to… she wanted nothing to do with me, even when she was dying and I was trying so hard to give her a chance because everyone said I should. She didn't want me to love her, Kurt. She didn't want me."

Blaine didn't realize how much it hurt him to know that his mother hadn't wanted him until he started talking about it. He reached up and pushed away the tears that threatened to fall because of the emotions he felt. "It hurts, Kurt. Not being wanted hurts. I can't even begin to explain it, because I don't even understand it. I still don't understand why she couldn't deal with being a mother, why she couldn't accept that she was the problem in our relationship. I'm just ready to let go, to get away from all of the anger and frustration she brought into my life. And don't tell me that this is going to help me do that. I don't want to be here. I'm only doing this because it seems like this is what everyone wants me to do. I just want things to go back to normal."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't think…" Blaine shook his head, continuing to wipe away the tears. "We don't have to go in. Not if you don't want to."

"We came this far. I might as well see my grandmother and Seth. Just please… keep Logan away from me. I don't think I can handle dealing with him today." Blaine wiped away the tears one more time before opening the door to get out of the car.

He didn't bother writing down his name, or joining the line of people waiting to give their condolences to Logan. Blaine had every intention of getting in, spending a few moments with the only people from that side of his family that he cared about, and then getting the hell out of there. So he walked right up to his grandmother, smiling as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"I was worried you weren't going to come…"

"I don't belong here," Blaine replied with a sigh.

"Of course you belong here, Blaine. You're her son. She…"

"Don't lie and tell me she loved me, Grandma."

"And that was my fault. It was my fault that she didn't understand what a great gift you were… even when she had Seth and saw what could have happened to you, she still didn't understand. She had no idea how lucky she was to have you." Blaine sighed as his grandmother pulled him into a too-tight hug and pulled him down to press a kiss against his forehead.

"Where is Seth? I want to see him…"

"He's with his other grandmother. Down the hall, the first door on the left." Blaine nodded and started to walk away, until the woman pulled him back. "Please don't shut us out, Blaine."

"The only person I have any intention of shutting out of my life is Logan. He knows what he did… I'm not going to let him hurt me that way again," Blaine replied. He gave his grandmother another hug, before he walked down the hall. He wasn't sure where Kurt had ended up; he'd lost sight of the other boy. But the only thing he cared about was finding his little brother.

Blaine opened the door and stepped in, flashing a smile at Logan's mother. The woman didn't like him very much, but he didn't care. Seth was more important than that. Blaine sat down on the floor next to his half-brother's wheelchair, smiling at the little boy. "Hey, kiddo…"

"Baine!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's inability to pronounce his name correctly. "Up, Baine." Blaine smiled, unhooking the harness that kept his little brother from falling out of the chair and stood up, lifting the tiny boy in his arms.

"I'll stay with him for a while."

"I'm supposed to watch him…"

"I haven't seen Seth in a long time. He's my little brother, I'd like to spend some time with him."


	45. Priorities

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright, so this is a little on the short side. But it is currently 5 AM after the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 premiere, so cut me a bit of slack because this is what I was doing when I couldn't sleep.**

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the picture he'd made into his cell phone wallpaper. Kurt had taken it at the visitation. It was simple; Blaine was sitting on the floor with Seth in his lap, playing with the little boy's fire truck. The truck was Seth's favorite. But for some reason, Blaine automatically smiled every time he saw that picture on his phone's screen.

"What has you so happy? You look like a kid that's just been told he can have ice cream and candy for dinner." Blaine glanced up at Wes, who was starting to sit down at the table across from him.

"The only good thing my mother ever gave me," Blaine replied, turning the phone so that Wes could see the picture. "I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him the other night. He's so sweet… she's never going to get a chance to make him bitter. He'll always love her because he won't ever have to know better. And I wish I could be like that."

"That's your half-brother, right? I thought he was in a wheelchair…"

"He is. But he wanted me to pick him up… how could I resist that face?" Blaine asked with a smile. He ignored the way Wes rolled his eyes as Blaine put away the phone.

"Is he still staring at that picture of Seth with a goofy smile on his face?" Kurt asked. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's comment. "Just ignore it, Wes. He's been staring at it ever since I took it. He'll get over it soon and be back to normal."

"Shut up…" Blaine replied, sticking a tongue out at his boyfriend.

"That's real mature, Blaine. How about we eat lunch before we have to run to our afternoon classes? I don't want to listen to my stomach growling until after Warblers rehearsal this afternoon," Kurt replied.

"We're actually not having rehearsal… senior projects are due on Friday, and the council decided to drop a few days since we don't have to worry about Nationals," David replied.

"And you waited until _now_ to tell us this?" Kurt asked.

"Didn't make the decision until this morning. It was mostly because Thad is behind on his project and won't get it finished if we have rehearsals," Wes replied. The boys all started eating their lunches, until Wes reached out and poked Blaine. "Isn't that your stepdad again?"

Blaine turned around, raising an eyebrow as he saw Logan standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. "Wasn't he banned from campus after that last incident?" David asked.

"Yeah, he was. And I have no intention of getting anywhere near him… he can get caught for all I care."

"What about Seth?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe it would be better for Seth to be away from Logan. Maybe he doesn't really _need_ his parents. He has plenty of other people who love him, and they are a lot better for him than his parents ever were." Blaine purposely ignored Logan as much as possible, not wanting to give the man any reason to head their direction. "Logan couldn't accept me as I was, and I know that he wasn't happy when Seth was born. What if Seth ends up being even more like me than he already is? He may not have anywhere else to go if Logan decides to kick him out… he's fragile."

"You're calling him fragile? Don't you get upset every time someone says the same thing about you?"

"It's a different situation. Seth's got it a lot worse than I ever did… I was lucky," Blaine replied.

"I still think it's a little hypocritical… I mean, how much time have you really spent with Seth? How much do you know about his condition?" Wes asked. "I mean yeah, so you two have the same diagnosis… but it's still different for everyone. He might be doing better than you think." Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"Blaine…" He didn't want to turn around. The last thing Blaine wanted to do was deal with his stepfather. A very large part of Blaine wished that ignoring the man would make him just go away, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"We need to talk. And I know you don't want to listen to what I have to say… but I hope you'll give me a chance."

"You aren't supposed to be here, Logan. They could have you arrested…"

"This was the only way I would be able to talk to you. I know you ignore my phone calls, and your father doesn't want us to have anything to do with each other…"

"For good reason," Blaine replied.

"I don't want to fight with you, Blaine. If you would let me finish, you might even be able to forgive me for some of the things I've done to you."

"Sorry."

"Seth is little… too little to remember much about his mother, if he's going to remember anything."

"It's probably for the best." Blaine ignored the look Logan gave him.

"He needs you. I don't know what he's going through – I still have my mother, and I've never had to deal with health issues like yours. You are the only person I know who will ever understand even a little bit of what Seth's life is going to be like. You wouldn't even have to see me, Blaine… we can arrange it so that you can visit when he's at your grandmother's house, when I'm not around…"

"You never wanted me to be around him before. You kept me away from him…" Blaine began.

"I was wrong. And that wasn't entirely my doing." Blaine crossed his arms, wondering why no one had said anything about the fact that Logan clearly wasn't supposed to be in the cafeteria. "Look, Blaine… I'm willing to ignore the things about you that bother me. For Seth's sake. Because he is by far the most important thing right now."

"Don't talk to me about what's important, Logan… I figured out who and what was important a long time ago."


	46. Happy Ending

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine.

**A/n: Alright… I know this is short. But this is the end of this story. Will there be a sequel? Perhaps. But for now, this is over.**

Blaine pushed the firetruck around on the ground in front of him, watching silently as Seth showed him where the fire that they needed to put out was located. "Need water for the fire." Blaine smiled as Seth reached for his sippy cup.

"Why don't we just pretend we have water, okay buddy? That way we don't mess up the carpet and make Grandma mad at us. I wouldn't want her to ban us from playing around here, would you?"

"I would be _very_ mad if you did… but unfortunately, I think it's time for Blaine to leave. Your daddy's going to be here soon, Seth." Blaine smiled up at his grandmother and sighed, standing up and picking up his little brother to put the boy back in his wheelchair.

"Want Bwaine… not Daddy!"

"I'd rather stay with you, too, Buddy. But I have to get back to school… I have a test tomorrow that I have to go study for," Blaine replied. He sighed as the little boy tightened his arms around his neck, refusing to let go. What strength Seth lacked in his legs, he certainly made up for it with his arms.

"Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Bud… but I have to leave now. I'm going to see you again on Saturday, okay? That's two days."

It was all Blaine could do to pry his little brother away from his body, and Blaine had a feeling that if Seth had been able to kick along with his screaming, he would have done it. It broke Blaine's heart to have to upset the boy, but he didn't have a choice. His father had made it perfectly clear that the only way his little visits could happen was if he and Logan had no contact with one another.

Blaine had to pause for a moment after he got in the car, trying to calm himself down before he had to make the drive back to Dalton. He purposely ignored the fact that Logan's vehicle pulled into the driveway next to him as he put his car into reverse, doing his best to get the hell out of dodge before Logan could attempt to say anything to him. Blaine didn't want to have his father ending things because of bad timing and Logan's inability to understand that Blaine didn't want anything to do with him.

The drive back to Dalton was short enough, and Blaine sighed as he got out of the car. "Did you have fun with Seth?" Blaine glanced up as Kurt walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist as he got out of the car.

"Always. We were firefighters all afternoon…" Blaine replied. He watched as Kurt smirked and pulled him a little closer.

"Well, Mr. Firefighter… why don't we go in and play a little game ourselves?"


End file.
